


Life After Retirement

by Nandito89



Category: Danando - Fandom, Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anger, Bikes, Family, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy Ending, Hurt, In-Laws, Love, M/M, Relationship(s), Sex, trips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 45,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nandito89/pseuds/Nandito89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fernando sees Daniels post on Twitter and Instagram and he begins to wonder</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Regrets and bikerides

The news of Daniels stop from football came as a huge surprise for Fernando. He hadn’t talked much with Daniel. Not since he left Liverpool that faithful January nigh

He had hoped that both he and Daniel would have made it to the EURO2016, but Denmark hadn’t qualified and Del Bosque didn’t call him up, which still stung a bit.

Fernando shakes his head at bit, his thoughts going back to Daniel. They had been the best of friends in Liverpool and Fernando liked to believe that they still was, but now he had some doubt about it, because he didn’t find out from Daniel himself that he stopped, nope he had to read it in the newspapers and that hurt even more than his missed EURO call up.

He knew that Daniel had some injuries that still bothered him, but Daniel is only 31. He could be playing a couple of years more, but seems like he didn’t want to. On some level, Fernando understands his decision. Daniel got to finish his career in his childhood club. Fernando doesn’t know if he’ll be able to do the same. It doesn’t look like it. The club keeps pushing the deadline and he is yet to know what they want. So at the moment he doesn’t have a club to play for. He is a free player, something that he in his wildest dreams never believed would happen to him.

Fernando is scrolling through his Instagram feeds and stops when he sees a picture. It’s a lot of motorcycles. He looks that he sender of it. It’s Daniel. Daniel and a bike? Well that’s new. Fernando never knew that Daniel was fascinated by that. He only talked about tattoos and Denmark when they played in Liverpool. Fernando goes on twitter and finds another picture. Daniel is with 3 other guys. The Dane looks bigger than he remembers. A bit chubby with all that clothes on. He still looks hot thought. Fernando wants nothing more than to kiss that face all over. He puts his phone back in his pocket and goes to make himself something to eat.

He is sitting in the sofa when he all of sudden longs to see Daniels smile again and takes his phone out once again. He looks at the picture of Daniel and something inside him tightens. He misses the guy so much. He misses the late night at Daniels place in Liverpool. He regrets the way the left Liverpool, well that not really true, his regrets the way he left Daniel. He just creeped out in the middle of the night. He knew that Daniel wouldn’t let him leave if he was awake, so he had waited for a couple of hours before the Dane finally went to sleep. He kissed his forehead once and then he got dressed and left, never to return again.

Fernando wants nothing more than to have Daniel back in his life, but he doesn’t know if the Dane has forgiven him for leaving yet. His finger hovers over the call button on the phone, but he can’t get himself to make the call, so he decided to write on twitter. 

“Where are you going on that thing?” He presses send before he even knows it and the next moment he regrets it. He want to take it back, but on the other hand, maybe it’s a good thing that he started the contact.

He wait for a couple of hours, then he checks if the Dane has replied, but he hasn’t. Fernando tries not to be to disappointed, but it hard. He hates that Daniel hates him. He tires not to worry to much about the missing contact between them, but he still feels the flare of hatred towards himself for leaving the club that gave him the best years of his career, but it to late to fix it now. He figures that he’ll forget about it if he runs, so he goes to his in-house gym and gets on the treadmill. He runs and runs until his legs threatens to give up. He then goes though all the other machines in there. By the time his is done, he is so exhausted that he wanders into his bedroom and falls asleep.

He wakes up in the middle of the night with a fast beating heart. He had a nightmare. Daniel’s elbow to his face hunting him once again. He curses to himself, it’s been awhile since that happened and he really thought he had moved past it. He checks his twitter, Instagram, Facebook and even his mail and texts, but there is still no answer from the Dane, but he can see that the Dane has seen his message and now he is getting slightly angry at him. He knows that they aren’t that close anymore, but still. Was it really that hard to reply to the message? Fernando shakes his head and gets out of bed. He goes downstairs to make some coffee for himself, now that he is up anyway. He makes himself comfortable in the large sofa and zaps through the endless canals on the TV. He falls asleep soon after.

*

“Yo man, how are you?” Pepe’s happy voice his ear.

“Good, how about you?” Daniel answers.

“Good too. What do I own the pleasure?”

“I need Fernando’s address” Daniel tells him.

“Fernando?”

“Yes”

“Who?” Pepe asks.

Daniel can’t understand that Pepe doesn’t know which Fernando he want to talk to. It can only be one.

“Torres” Daniel tells him.

“Why?” Pepe asks.

“Just give it to me, Pepe”

“Well I don’t have it”

“You don’t?”

“Nope. Fernando moved when he came back to Madrid. The idiot didn’t tell me where he moved to, so no, I don’t have it”

“Oh, well okay then. Thanks anyway and it was nice to talk to you again”

“That’s it? Well thanks then Daniel. Talk to you sometime soon yeah?”

“Sure. Bye Pepe”

“Try Sergio. He might know. Bye Daniel”

Daniel is left feeling a bit angry that Pepe didn’t know the address, when Sergio might. He doesn’t like Sergio Ramos. Never had. The man was simply too much and he was always hanging on Fernando whenever he had the change. But he needs Fernando’s address, so he doesn’t have a choice. He dials Sergio number(which Fernando had given to him, when his phone had broken down in the middle of the night) He waits for about 30 seconds before it’s picked up.

“Hola?”

“Hey Sergio. It’s Daniel Agger”

“Daniel? What can I do for you? Need some advice on how to bring strikers down?”

“I retired about a month ago, so no”

“Oh that right. Okay, what is it then?”

“I need Fernando’s address”

“Why?”

“Just give it. Please Sergio. I really need it”

“Fine. It’s in La Finca. Ask the guard there for Niño and he’ll find it for you”

“Can’t you just give it to me?”

“Promised Fernando I wouldn’t. Bye Daniel”

“Seriously?” he starts, but before he even finish the word Sergio has hung up on him.

*

Fernando flinches awake next morning. His back is sore from sleeping on the sofa. He get up to his bedroom and finds his tracksuit, then heads downstairs to grab his keys. He locks up his house and goes for a run. He runs towards the stadium and greets the people that is at work there. He talks one of them into letting him enter it. He goes to the row in the back. He sits down and looks at the beautiful stadium where he has played so many matches. His heart swells with all the memories that he has here. It’s sad that one day Calderon will be shut down and they will move to the next stadium. He is going to miss this place so much. His phone buzzes, but as he picks it up and sees that it’s his mother calling he lets it ring. He doesn’t want to talk to her right now, she’ll have to wait.

He sighs and gets up from his chair. He takes one last look around and leaves. He wanders through the corridors under the stadium before he exits. He runs along the river before he heads home. He stops dead in his tracks when he gets to the gate of La Finca. There is a man arguing with someone. The man seems pretty angry, and Fernando’s first thought is to just go through and go to his house. He walks by the men, but stops when he feels someone looking at him.

“Fernando?”

Fernando turns around and looks at the man who just called out his name. And there he is, Daniel Agger.

“Daniel? What are you doing here?”

“I came to talk to you. I need to talk to you Fernando”

“Mr. Torres. Do you know this guy?” The guard asks.

Fernando wonders for a short while to say no, but one look at Daniel and he knows that he can’t deny the fact that he knows him.

“Yeah. I do”

Daniel looks relieved when the guard opens the gate for them to pass through. They don’t talk on the way to Fernando’s house. Fernando can’t believe that Daniel is here. And Daniel can’t believe how well Fernando looks. They reach Fernando’s door and the Dane hesitates to go through it. Fernando senses this and pushes him through it.

“So what are you doing in Spain?” Fernando asks once they are seated in the sofa.

“I came to see you” Daniel tells him.

“Why?” Fernando asks. He isn’t able to look at Daniel. He is afraid of what he’ll see.

“I miss you, Fernando. So much” Daniel tells him as he takes his hands in his

Fernando looks up at him and wonders where their friendship would have been now if he hadn’t left.

“I don’t know if you miss me, but I want you back in me life. I want to be with you. I quit for you. I wanted to be free to travel here whenever I want”

“Wait? What?”

“I like you a lot. I love you. You were my best friends for years Fernando. I don’t know if you knew back then or if you know now, but I really love you” Daniel tells him before he bites his lip, waiting for Fernando’s answer.

“You love me? Really?” Fernando asks as Daniel nods his head.

“Wow. That is really something”

Fernando sits there wondering for a long time. Daniel loves him? Since when? Why didn’t he tell him sooner instead of ignoring him.

“Will you say something” Daniel half yells when he can’t take it anymore.

“I love you too”

“Thank God”

“How did you get here?” Fernando asks.

“I got here on my bike”

“I didn’t know you had a bike”

“It’s really cool”

“Nice”

“So what do you say? Wanna take a bumpy ride with me?” Daniel asks before he leans in and places soft kiss on Fernando’s lips. When they break apart, Fernando eyes shimmer with happiness.

“Sure, why not”


	2. Daniels surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel misses Fernando and wants to surprise him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to delete the series and just add it as chapters instead.

Daniel is sitting at home in Denmark. He misses Fernando a lot. It’s hard to be away from him again. They had spent almost 2 weeks at Fernando’s house. It was the best time that he had had in years. He had finally been able to talk to Fernando again and even better, they had shared their first kiss in more than 5½ year. It was so easy to let all other things go and just be with Fernando. Fernando’s pre season started just about the time Daniel arrived in Spain, but he was almost always back in the evening and they would spend the rest of the evening looking into each others eyes and softly kissing on the sofa. They would watch film and sleep in the same bed. Fernando would put his head on Daniels chest after he kissed the chain that is tattooed on Daniels chest. Daniel would place his arm around Fernando’s shoulder to pull him closer. For those 3 weeks everything had been perfect.

 

Daniel closes his eyes for a minute before he gets up and goes to bed. At his bedside table is a picture of a smiling Fernando. Daniel can’t help but smile as well. He runs a finger over Fernando’s lips. He know that he can’t sleep now, he need to talk to him, his boyfriend, maybe? He picks up his phone and dials his number. He waits and for a second he wonders if Fernando is still sleeping. It seems to take forever for him to pick up and Daniel moves the phone away from his ear and is about to end the call as he hears a faint hello, so he lifts it back to his ear.

 

“Hello, who’s there?” Fernando asks.

  
“Me, silly” Daniel tells him and he can hear Fernando laugh.

 

“Hi Daniel” Fernando says. He wanted to say love or sweetheart, but not sure they are there yet. He isn’t really sure where they stand, so he’s playing it safe for now.

 

“Hi. Did I interrupt you?”

 

“No, just didn’t want Saúl to wake up”

 

“Oh, sorry is it early where you are?” Daniel asks. He doesn’t know what time it is in Australia.

 

“Nah, it’s 9am here and fucking cold. I thought Australia was supposed to hot all the time” Fernando complains.

 

Daniel can’t help but laugh at Fernando’s bitching about the weather.

 

“Aw is it that bad?”

 

“It like 10 degrease Celsius here and we arrived wearing shorts” Fernando complains

 

“Wow, it’s hotter in Denmark that it is in Melbourne? Crazy”

 

“I know right, not really fair. We are Spaniards, how can they do this to us? I’m sure it’s Cholo’s punishment to us for not winning anything last season”

 

“Aw poor baby” says in the most sarcastic way he can manage.

 

“Hey, feel sorry for me. I might get sick. And I have no one to take care of me when I get back home” Fernando complains.

 

“I would take care of you” Daniel tells him without really thinking about it, and now he can’t take it back. He just hopes that Fernando didn’t hear it.

 

“You would?” Fernando asks shyly.

 

“Yeah, why not. I’ll warm up when you get back home”

 

“Thanks Daniel. I would really love that” Fernando says.

 

“ _Fernando! Hang up the damn phone_ ” Someone in the bag ground screams.

  
“Shut up Saúl. I’m talking to someone” Fernando yells back.

 

“ _Is it Loverboy Daniel Agger. God you are so smitten. Damn, just fuck him already_ ” Saúl yells back.

 

“Saúl, SHUT UP!” Fernando yells again, but is brought back to the phone call as Daniel laughter reaches his ear. Fernando is glad that Daniel can’t see him. His face tomato-red.

 

“Sorry about that. It’s just that Saúl is a pain in the ass when he is tired” Fernando hope to lead the conversation away from what Saúl said.

 

“It’s okay. So you talk about me, huh?”

 

“Yeah” Fernando admits shyly.

 

“It’s okay. I like that you do. Well I better let you go so Saúl can sleep”

 

“Okay, talk to you later”

 

“Oh, before I forget, when do you come back to Spain?”

 

“On the 2th of August. Why?”

 

“No reason. Bye lover” Daniel tells him. He doesn’t give Fernando a chance to respond before he hangs up.

 

Daniel goes back to bed and starts to prepare how to surprise Fernando when he gets home from Australia.

 

*

The 1st of august has arrived and Daniel is in Madrid. He checks his to-do list. He has to go grocery shopping, because Fernando has nothing he can make a meal from. He just hopes that everything is easy to find, because he has no idea if his Spanish is good enough to speak to other people. Fernando told him before that it was great, but he doesn’t really trust that it is.

 

He finds everything he want relatively fast, but it’s still weird to shop in Spain. There are so many things that you can’t get in Denmark and everything is in Spanish so he has to reread most of the labels twice or more before he is sure that he got the right thing. He pays for all the stuff and making sure that everything is perfect. He know that Fernando is do to arrive tomorrow(very early), but he has to make sure that he is ready for him.

He spends the rest of the day cleaning and making sure that it’s easy for Fernando to go straight to bed when he arrives at the home.

 

*

Fernando is deadly tired when the plane finally arrives in Madrid. He is freaking jetlagged and his head feels like its going to explode any time now. He didn’t get much sleep on the plane, Saul snored the WHOLE way home. He is so very tired that he isn’t sure that it’s a good idea for him to drive from the training ground, but he has to get home and waiting for a taxi isn’t going to get him home any faster. He waves to a few of the guys and gets into his car. He is very thankful that it’s late night, so there isn’t all that many cars on the roads. He arrives home, relatively fast and opens the gate. He parks his car in front of the house, not having the energy to get it into the garage right now. He unlocks the door, opens it and steps inside and turns on the lights. He stops dead in his tracks. Something is wrong, he can’t place the eerie feeling, but something is off. He looks down and sees a trail small pieces of paper leading to the stairs. He’s heart is beating a bit faster now, but he is too curious and follows the trail. He drops his bag and suitcase at the bottom of the stairs. His eyes follow the trail up the stairs, he debates with himself for a minute before he takes the first step, then another and one more. Before he knows he is at top and looking down the hallway. There is something on the door to his bedroom. He walks to it and takes the note of the door. He tries to read it, but it’s not written in Spanish nor in English, but there is something familiar about the way the letters are formed. He looks down and the trail of paper seems to move under the door. He places a hand on the door handle and pushes it down. He gives it a little push and walks inside. He sees someone on the bed, but doesn’t think much of it and walks closer.. WAIT… There is a person on _his_ bed. Someone is in his house. Who the hell would break in and then sleep in his bed? He moves to the bathroom that is connected to the bedroom. He turns on the light searches for something to defend himself with. He finds a spray of some sort. He walks to the bed and stops right in front of the person. He keeps looking at the person. Short, very short brown hair. Strong nose, thin lips. It a man, he looks so very young. All of sudden the mans eyes opens and he lets out a yelp as he pushes back and sits upright. Fernando, still in shock, just looks at him. They stare at each other for about 2 minutes.

 

“What the fuck Fernando? Don’t care to announce that you have arrived home or something? Just standing like that and looking at me sleep?” Daniel yells at him.

 

Fernando shakes his head and blinks a couple of times.

 

“Well seeing as it is my house, and I live alone, you can imagen me surprise when I find someone in my bed” Fernando tells him, still not really getting that Daniel is right in front of him.

 

“Fucking hell. You scared the crap out of me” Daniel tells him after he has calmed his beating heart.

 

“Well right back at ya mister. What are you doing here by the way?”

 

“I wanted to surprise you and make sure that you arrived home safely” Daniel tells him.

 

“Consider me surprised. Really Daniel. You didn’t have to”

 

Daniel moves closer to Fernando and places his hands on Fernando’s hips. He looks up at him, tilting his chin up a bit, waiting for Fernando to lean down. Fernando does, but after a minute his legs give in and he falls to he knees. Daniel looks down at him, the balance of power has shifted and now Daniel is the one that can control what’s going to happen. He kisses Fernando’s soft cheek once before he nuzzles their noses together and then he leans in even more and places his lips over Fernando’s. Fernando moans softly before deepening the kiss. His knees starts to hurt so he pushes Daniel on the bed. He lands flat on his back and Fernando lies carefully on top of him. The kiss for a couple more minutes, but never go any further, Fernando too tired and Daniel to happy with the fact that Fernando is finally home again. Fernando backs off and stands on the floor. He hesitates some time, debating where or to undress. Daniel seems to notice it and gets off the bed and grabs ahold of the zipper on Fernando training sweater. He pulls it down while Fernando’s eyes follow his every move. Once the zipper is down, Daniel pushes it over his shoulders and it falls to the floor. Then he places his hands on Fernando’ hips once again before he lets them slide under the shirt. He pushed it upwards, while still keeping eye contact with Fernando before he pushes it over his head. Once it’s off Daniel leans in and kisses Fernando again, Fernando’s arms comes to rest around Daniels neck. Daniels right hand lands on the waistband of Fernando’s sweatpants. It goes lower and tugs at the string. It unties the knot and Daniel puts his hands inside them and slides them around his waist and over his perfect butt. He then presses them closer together and Fernando breaks away and moans deeply. Daniel kisses down his throat.

 

“Daniel” Fernando groans as he pushes on Daniels chest, making the Dane move away.

 

“What babe?” He asks.

 

“Can we just sleep now? I’m so very tired and very jetlagged. Saúl was snoring the whole way from Australia. I didn’t get to sleep”

 

“Sure, of course we can” He says as he gets on the bed and pulls Fernando down with him.

 

“Sleep sweetheart” Daniel whispers as Fernando puts his head on Daniels chest.

 

“I love you, Fernando” Daniel whispers, but he gets no response to it, as Fernando is already sleeping. Daniel just tighten his arms around him.


	3. Move in with me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel is in Denmark, Fernando misses him too much.

Fernando has been home in Madrid again in about 14 days now and Daniel has been commuting between Denmark and Spain every other day. He is starting to get very tired of it, but he has to make sure that all his businesses in Denmark is running smoothly, but he want to see Fernando as well.

 

*

On Wednesday Fernando has just arrived at home from training, Ortega has been driving them very hard today. It’s like he is punishing them all for something that happened at home. He just wants to go home and get into his old ratty sweatshirt and a pair of old sweatpants. He wants to sit in front of his TV and eat fast-food. He knows that Daniel would be in Denmark for the whole week. He already misses the other man so much. They have something good going and he is very happy that Daniel decided to come to him in July. He wants Daniel close all the time, he misses him terribly when he goes back to Denmark, but he knows that Daniel’s life is very busy at the moment. He arrives at his house and goes inside, he jumps into his old clothes and drops down on the sofa in the living room. He starts to zap through all the channels he has, but find nothing interesting, so he ends up watching the news. He isn’t really watching it, only listening. His phone buzzes and he looks at the display. It’s Daniel.

 

“Hey” He says.

 

“Hey, where are you?” Daniel asks.

 

“What do you mean? I’m at home” Fernando tells him, as he runs all plans in his head. No, he didn’t have any plans today.

 

“Can you come to the airport then?” Daniels asks.

 

Fernando sits straight in his sofa wondering if he forgot something.

 

“Why?”

 

“To pick me up” the Dane tells him.

 

“You’re here? Really?”

 

“Yes. Please pick me up. My plane landed 10 minutes ago”

 

“Sure, I’m on my way. See you”

 

“Thanks, love. See ya” Daniel says.

 

Fernando gets off the sofa and runs to the door, he almost forgets his keys, but manages to grab them on the way out the door. He gets into his car and drives to the airport. Maybe he did drive slightly above speed limit and ran a few red lights, but Daniels was in Spain. His lover was in Spain even thought he should not be here yet. He can’t believe that Daniel came to him again. Fernando feels at bit bad about the fact that the Dane always had to come to him. It wasn’t that Fernando didn’t want to go to Denmark, but it was hard to find the time to go to Denmark. He pulls up at the airport, he keeps his sunglasses and cap on and hopes not to get recognized by too many fans this time. He just wants to get Daniel and go back home again. He goes to the arrivals and looks around. He can’t see Daniel anywhere, at first, so he scans the crowd one more and his eyes fall upon a figure lazily playing with his phone. He walks over and dumps down next to the guy. Daniel doesn’t notice at first.

 

“Hey” Fernando says.

 

Daniel looks up and sees Fernando there. A beautiful smile breaks through on his face and Fernando wants nothing more than to kiss him right then and there, but he knows that they have to keep their relationship a secret for now. It pains him, but as long as he plays football, Daniel will have to be secret.

 

“Wanna get out of here?” Fernando asks.

 

“Sure” Daniel tells him as he gets up.

 

Fernando longs to take his hand, but he won’t do it. It could ruin everything for him if the paparazzi got a picture of them holding hands. Instead Fernando takes Daniels suitcase and drags it along. They walks side by side in silence as they go to Fernando’s car. When they get there Fernando places the bag in the trunk of the car and gets in along side Daniel. Once out of the airport Daniel grows bolt and slides his hand over Fernando’s that is laying on the gearstick. He entwine their fingers and watches as Fernando’s face breaks into a smile. He can’t help but smiles as well. He is truly happy to be with his man again. Daniel lifts their joined hands and places a kiss on Fernando’s. Fernando looks at him for a second before he shakes his head as he laughs. Silly Danish boy.

 

They arrive at the house and Fernando drives the car into the basement, that way nobody would have to see Daniel arrive at his house. It was getting harder and harder to keep it a secret. Once inside the house Daniel runs upstairs with his suitcase.

He finds Fernando in the kitchen, where he is preparing something that could be pasta or something like that. He walks up behind him and hugs him from behind. He leans down and places a small kiss to his neck before he runs his tongue over it, making Fernando shiver a bit. He then lets his breath flow over the now wet area. Fernando moans and tilts his head so it leans on Daniels shoulder. He turns his head to meet Daniels lips. As Daniels mouth is occupied with Fernando’s, his hands runs over Fernando’s abs, under the T-shirt. Fernando pushed hard against Daniel and feels the bulge starting to grow underneath the denim of Daniels jeans. It’s not that they haven’t had sex before, but it was back in Liverpool and Fernando hasn’t been with anyone since. It’s not that he doesn’t trust that Daniel would be faithful to him or anything, it is just that he is damn nervous about asking about it. But before he can gather enough confidence to ask, Daniel steps back and turns him around. He kisses him once and then he moves to help Fernando prepare dinner. Fernando looks at him in awe. He must be the most perfect man in the world.

 

“So how long are you staying?” Fernando asks.

 

“Until Sunday evening if that’s okay with you.”

 

“Of course it’s okay with me. I get 4 days, in a row, with you? That is great”

 

“Glad you think so” Daniel tells him.

 

Fernando can’t help but smile. He has this beautiful man in his house for the next four days. It’s amazing. But then his thoughts got to all the things they can’t do together. He wanted to show Daniel around Madrid, take him to his parents house, take him to the park, to a match and everything, but he can’t. He can’t risk it for the chance of someone seeing them and make the connection between them.

 

“Hey, sweetie? Are you okay?” Daniel asks worried.

 

Fernando blinks a couple of time. Before he smiles a Daniel again, but the Dane notice the difference in him. The smile isn’t the same as it was 2 minutes ago. It’s a fake one, it tells him that Fernando is worried about something. He puts the knife down and walks to Fernando.

 

“What is it, Fernando?” Daniel asks.

 

“It’s nothing. Don’t worry”

 

“That’s not true. Please tell me”

 

Fernando turns to him and throws his arms around Daniels neck. Daniel places his arms around Fernando’s waist and pulls him closer. They stay like that for a minute or two, before Fernando moves back.

 

“I was just thinking about all the things we can’t do together, because of who we are” Fernando tells him sadly.

 

Daniel looks at him. He won’t lie, he has had those thoughts as well. The thoughts about what it might mean for Fernando if they someone tells on them, but Daniel is not going to let it spoil what they have.

 

“It doesn’t matter Fernando. We don’t have to do anything. Let’s just stay in okay? It doesn’t matter what we do or where we are, as long as I have you with me. I don’t need anything other than your love” Daniels tells him as he pulls the shorter man into a big hug again.

 

“Thank you Daniel” Fernando mumbles into his shoulder.

“You’re welcome Fernando. You mean the world to me. I was so unhappy when we were apart. It killed me a little bit everyday. But it’s okay now. I have you back in my life. You’re my boyfriend for real this time and I’m not letting you go” Daniel says as he holds Fernando close.

 

Fernando lets Daniels words flow over him and once they register in his head he pulls back with a smile.

 

“Boyfriend?” He says with a cheeky smile on his pretty face.

 

“Yes. You are my boyfriend”

 

“Aww Daniel, you are one truly romantic, sappy man aren’t you?” Fernando asks.

 

“Only when I’m with you” He tells the Spaniard.

 

Daniel lets Fernando go before he grabs the pot with the pasta and takes it to the sink, so he can remove the water from it. Fernando grabs the chicken filets from the pan and puts it on two plates. Once Daniel has put the pasta on as well, Fernando takes them to the table. They sit face to face and Fernando can’t stop laughing when Daniel get some of the sauce all over his face. The Dane tries in vain to remove all of it, so Fernando leans over the table and licks it off before kissing him once. He goes back to eat his own meal. They sit quietly and just enjoy each others company. Daniel takes Fernando’s hand once in awhile and places a soft kiss on it, just to see Fernando smile and blush.

 

Daniel gets up and grabs both plates and put them in the dishwasher. He takes out a couple of containers from the cupboards and places the rest of the food in them. It hits Fernando that Daniel belongs in his kitchen, in his living room, in his bedroom. The Dane belongs here with him, all the time. He is overwhelmed with the feeling and he knows he has to say it before he loses his never.

 

“Move in with me?”

 

Daniel pauses as he places the containers in the refrigerator. He doesn’t move and it makes Fernando nervous. He gets up and walks to Daniel. He places a hand on his shoulder and turns him around before closing the refrigerator-door. He looks into Daniels eyes and keeps holding it as he asks once more.

 

“Move in with me Daniel, please?” He begs.

 

Daniel looks at him. Fernando feels like he is studying him, waiting for him to take the words back, but that isn’t going to happen. He wants this and he is not going to take no for an answer.

 

“Are you sure? It could ruin your career” Daniel whispers.

 

“I don’t care. I’m in love with you. I want you here all the time” Fernando explains.

 

“Wow Fernando. I don’t know what to say. Can’t believe that you are asking” Daniel says.

 

“Daniel, please. I need you”

 

“I don’t know Fernando. I don’t want to be the reason for the end of your career”

 

“You chose to stop for me. If I have to, I’ll do the same for you. I want to be with you. I love you. I want you with me all the time. Please Daniel”

“What about my businesses? I still have them”

 

“How many days a week do they need you there?”

 

Daniel thinks about it for a minute. The one that takes most time is the tattoo shop, but he could start here in Spain, maybe.

 

“One day a week, maybe two” Daniel tells him.

 

“Well then we still have 5 days a week together. I might even be able to with you some of the days and I have a private plane that you can use. Just say that you’ll stay?”

 

Daniel looks at him for a minute. Debating whether or not Fernando is serious about this. He finds that he older man is deadly serious. He would really risk everything to be with him.

 

“Yes. I’ll move in with you, Fernando”

 

Daniel doesn’t have time to react before Fernando is on him. They fall to the floor. Fernando is on top of Daniel and he keeps kissing him all over his face. Daniel laughs so hard, but it soon turns into a groan as Fernando grounds his hips down. He keep grinding against each other. Fernando is getting more and more desperate as he kisses Daniel. The kiss grows heavier the more they grind. Fernando throws his head back and Daniel can see his eyes roll to the back of his head. Daniel unbutton and unzip Fernando’s pants and pushes his hands inside them on the backside. He pulls Fernando closer before he pushes a finger between Fernando cheeks. He lets it slide up and down for awhile. Fernando moans even harder and he places his head in the nape of Daniels neck and starts kissing and biting him as he get more and more desperate for release. He can feel it burning in the pit of his stomach.

 

“Daniel” Fernando moans.

 

Daniel pulls him even closer and soon he feels Fernando tense on top of him and something warm spread between them. Daniel rolls them around and Fernando is to exhausted to do anything else than just let Daniel work his way to his own release. Daniel works harder against him and then he finishes as well. They lie on the floor for some time. Neither wants to move right away. Fernando is the first to get his breath and senses back. He presses kisses the side of Daniels face. The Dane moves away and drops down next to him.

 

“Maybe we should shower before bed?” Daniel asks.

 

“Sounds like a plan”

 

*

They are in Fernando’s, their, bed. Their bath had dragged out do to love making. Daniel wanting to take care of Fernando and Fernando wanted to show Daniel that he wasn’t afraid of their relationship. Fernando’s face is planted in the nape of Daniel’s neck. Daniels arms securely around Fernando’s shoulders. Daniel is drawing patterns on Fernando’s left arm.

 

“I was thinking about starting a tattoo shop here” Daniel says.

 

Fernando pulls back and looks at Daniel. He looks at him weirdly, but soon it turns into a smile.

“Really?”

“Yes”

“That sounds like a great plan. But I want to be your first costumer”

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

“Yup”

 

“Cool. I have a great design for you in mind” Daniel tells him before he kisses him once.

“I would love for you to do my next tattoo” Fernando whispers before he places a kiss on Daniel chest and lies back down. Daniel kisses the top of his boyfriends face and falls asleep as well.


	4. Tattoo, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel gets under Fernando's skin

Fernando is sitting, or rather laying, in the chair, it’s late night, and the shop is closed. It’s just them there. Daniel is sitting by his left arm. He is slowly making the lines and figures drawn on his arm permanent. It stings every now and then, but he finds some strength in watching Daniel work. His nimble fingers holding the tattoo-gun. Daniel is now working on the lines om the inside of his arm and it stings a lot, even thought he has tried it before. He hisses a bit. Daniel, upon hearing it, pulls the gun away and looks at him. His eyebrows drawn together in question.

 

“Okay?” Daniel asks.

 

“Yeah, just a bit tender”

 

Daniel shakes his head.

 

“I told you it was a bad idea to get it there, but no, you didn’t want to listen to me”

 

“I’ve tried it before. I know what it’s like” Fernando tells him before he light slaps him over the head.

 

Daniels narrow his eyes at him, but doesn’t say anything else. He goes back to the task at hand. He wipes the color and blood away as he keeps his mind on the lines. It’s hard to concentrate when his boyfriend is laying before him, only wearing tight jeans, which Daniel is sure he picked out just to rile him up. He every once in a while looks up from his work. Fernando is looking away from him, he is calm and the images reminds him a bit about himself when he gets tattooed. It doesn’t hurt anymore, it more the adrenaline rushing as the needle pierces through the soft, tender skin. It has become an addiction to Daniel and it seems like Fernando is developing the same feelings for it. He seems relaxed, too relaxed for Daniels liking. He wants Fernando to watch him as he works on him. He places the gun on the small metal tray next to him and gets up. Fernando doesn’t seem to notice the stop, he is still facing away from Daniel, his neck exposed. Daniel leans down and bits, a bit harder than intended, into his neck. Fernando lets out a yelp and turns his head so fast that it bumps into Daniels. Daniel goes back to his stool and pretends that nothing happened. Fernando looks at him in pure disbelieve.

 

“What the actually hell?” Fernando asks.

 

Daniel just continue from where he left. He is drawing the lines of the map a the moment.

 

“Daniel? What did you just do?” Fernando asks, but doesn’t get an verbal response.

 

Daniel senses that Fernando is about to move and takes the gun away. The next thing he knows, he is being punched in the shoulder.

 

“If you don’t sit still, then the result might not be all that great, Fernando” Daniel tells him with a smirk playing on his face.

 

“You bit me! How can I sit still when you do that?”

 

“Well then you can learn to keep your eyes on me all the time” Daniel explains.

 

Fernando shakes his head, but doesn’t do anything else. He goes back to being still, but keeps his eyes on Daniel from now on. Daniels smirk widens as he feels Fernando’s eyes on him. He like the attention from the older man. He likes that Fernando can see him working his way under his skin in more than one way. He is making sure that he’ll always be a permanent part of Fernando. He is fast, but he has full control of the gun.

 

It’s already 1.30am in the morning and Daniel isn’t sure that he nor Fernando can hold on much longer. He has just finished the dream catcher and is about to start again, but the lines is starting to blur in front of his eyes and Daniel is sure that they soon will double as well, so he removes his gun from the soft skin. He wipes the remaining color away before he pushed back a bit.

 

Fernando follows his every move, it was getting harder to stay awake, so he is glad that Daniel decided to stop.

 

“Sorry, but I can’t do more tonight. It’s way to late of it. Sorry Nando” Daniel says.

 

Fernando lets his hand glide over the side of Daniels face and the Dane looks back at him. He can see that Fernando is just as tired as he is and he knows that it’s okay to call it a night. He wraps Fernando’s arm up and places a kiss on the plastic before he gets up and offers Fernando a hand.

 

Fernando falls asleep in the car. Daniel can’t help but smile. He can’t wait for the final result, so Fernando can show off the work Daniel did on him.

Fernando is sitting, or rather laying, in the chair, it’s late night, and the shop is closed. It’s just them there. Daniel is sitting by his left arm. He is slowly making the lines and figures drawn on his arm permanent. It stings every now and then, but he finds some strength in watching Daniel work. His nimble fingers holding the tattoo-gun. Daniel is now working on the lines om the inside of his arm and it stings a lot, even thought he has tried it before. He hisses a bit. Daniel, upon hearing it, pulls the gun away and looks at him. His eyebrows drawn together in question.

 

“Okay?” Daniel asks.

 

“Yeah, just a bit tender”

 

Daniel shakes his head.

 

“I told you it was a bad idea to get it there, but no, you didn’t want to listen to me”

 

“I’ve tried it before. I know what it’s like” Fernando tells him before he light slaps him over the head.

 

Daniels narrow his eyes at him, but doesn’t say anything else. He goes back to the task at hand. He wipes the color and blood away as he keeps his mind on the lines. It’s hard to concentrate when his boyfriend is laying before him, only wearing tight jeans, which Daniel is sure he picked out just to rile him up. He every once in a while looks up from his work. Fernando is looking away from him, he is calm and the images reminds him a bit about himself when he gets tattooed. It doesn’t hurt anymore, it more the adrenaline rushing as the needle pierces through the soft, tender skin. It has become an addiction to Daniel and it seems like Fernando is developing the same feelings for it. He seems relaxed, too relaxed for Daniels liking. He wants Fernando to watch him as he works on him. He places the gun on the small metal tray next to him and gets up. Fernando doesn’t seem to notice the stop, he is still facing away from Daniel, his neck exposed. Daniel leans down and bits, a bit harder than intended, into his neck. Fernando lets out a yelp and turns his head so fast that it bumps into Daniels. Daniel goes back to his stool and pretends that nothing happened. Fernando looks at him in pure disbelieve.

 

“What the actually hell?” Fernando asks.

 

Daniel just continue from where he left. He is drawing the lines of the map a the moment.

 

“Daniel? What did you just do?” Fernando asks, but doesn’t get an verbal response.

 

Daniel senses that Fernando is about to move and takes the gun away. The next thing he knows, he is being punched in the shoulder.

 

“If you don’t sit still, then the result might not be all that great, Fernando” Daniel tells him with a smirk playing on his face.

 

“You bit me! How can I sit still when you do that?”

 

“Well then you can learn to keep your eyes on me all the time” Daniel explains.

 

Fernando shakes his head, but doesn’t do anything else. He goes back to being still, but keeps his eyes on Daniel from now on. Daniels smirk widens as he feels Fernando’s eyes on him. He like the attention from the older man. He likes that Fernando can see him working his way under his skin in more than one way. He is making sure that he’ll always be a permanent part of Fernando. He is fast, but he has full control of the gun.

 

It’s already 1.30am in the morning and Daniel isn’t sure that he nor Fernando can hold on much longer. He has just finished the dream catcher and is about to start again, but the lines is starting to blur in front of his eyes and Daniel is sure that they soon will double as well, so he removes his gun from the soft skin. He wipes the remaining color away before he pushed back a bit.

 

Fernando follows his every move, it was getting harder to stay awake, so he is glad that Daniel decided to stop.

 

“Sorry, but I can’t do more tonight. It’s way to late of it. Sorry Nando” Daniel says.

 

Fernando lets his hand glide over the side of Daniels face and the Dane looks back at him. He can see that Fernando is just as tired as he is and he knows that it’s okay to call it a night. He wraps Fernando’s arm up and places a kiss on the plastic before he gets up and offers Fernando a hand.

 

Fernando falls asleep in the car. Daniel can’t help but smile. He can’t wait for the final result, so Fernando can show off the work Daniel did on him.


	5. Tattoo, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel doesn't like Fernando's tone

It’s about two weeks later and they are back in the shop. Fernando is once again laying in the chair, facing away from Daniel as he works on inking his skin. Daniel is working on the hourglass on Fernando’s forearm. The Spaniard hasn’t moved once, never flinching when the needle penetrates his soft skin. Daniel stops for a second.

 

“Why do you want an hourglass?” he asks in genuine wonder.

 

Fernando turns his head and shrugs his right shoulder. And then he goes back to looking at the interesting picture adorning the wall on the right side of the chair. There is some that looks familiar, but there is a lot that he hasn’t seen before. Daniel starts up again, but he can’t really concentrate when Fernando seems to be somewhere else. It bothers him quite a bit.

 

“Okay, fine. If you don’t wanna tell then fine” Daniel tells him.

 

Fernando doesn’t react to it, he just keeps staring at the pictures on the wall. They look so amazing, but Fernando is somewhat jealous. He doesn’t like the idea of Daniel touching anyone else like that. He wants Daniels hands all to himself, selfish sure, but he wants Daniel.

 

Daniel moves Fernando’s arm around and starts on the inside of the elbow. Drawing up the roman numerals there. He isn’t sure why Fernando was so fascinated with the letters, but his job is to make sure the customer is happy and Fernando know what he wants, so that is what he gets. His thoughts are broken by a hiss from Fernando. Daniel pulls the gun away and studies him for a bit.

 

“Are you okay?” He asks.

 

“I think so, it just hurt more than I thought it would. Did you press harder than usual?” Fernando questions him.

 

Daniel looks at him. He does not like that tone. It sounded like Fernando accused him of not doing his job probably. He pushes his chair away from Fernando. Fernando just looks at him, he doesn’t get up or anything. Daniel puts the gun down, stand up and goes to wash his hands. He dries them and goes to find the wrap for Fernando’s arm.

 

“Sit up” Daniel tells him. Fernando doesn’t and that pisses Daniel off more than anything. He hates when Fernando is being childish.

 

“I said sit up” He tells him again, voice more firm than before, but Fernando still doesn’t obey. Daniel looks down at him, shakes his head once and then he grabs ahold of Fernando forearm and pulls him up. Fernando is just about to drop back down when Daniel grabs onto his shoulder and makes him stay where he is. He wraps the arm up and then he throws Fernando’s shirt at him before he turns around and takes his own jacket of the rack. He goes to the door and gestures for Fernando to leave.

 

Fernando looks at him in pure disbelief. They haven’t finished the job yet. It wasn’t the plan. It was supposed be done tonight.

 

“Get out” Daniel tells him while pointing at the door.

 

“Are you fucking serious?” Fernando asks.

 

“Yes. Get the fuck out”

 

“What the hell is wrong with you? We aren’t done!”

 

“Oh but we are!”

 

“Why?”

 

“Just get the hell out” Daniel yells at him.

 

Fernando gets up, grabs his jacket from the sofa and stumps to the door. He glares at Daniel before he moves out of the door.

 

Daniel slams it shut the moment Fernando is outside. He then locks the door. Fernando is standing on the other side, with a confused, yet angry look on his face.

 

“How am I supposed to get home, huh?” He yells so Daniel will hear him through the door.

 

“I don’t give a shit. Just go away” Daniel yells back and turns off the light and goes to the back, leaving Fernando on the outside of the shop.

 

He pulls out his phone and dials his sisters number. Mari pick up after 5 rings.

 

“What Nando?”

 

“Can I stay at yours tonight?”

 

“Why?”

 

“I can’t get home. Daniel locked me out of the shop and I forgot my key at home”

 

“Why did Daniel lock you out?”

 

“As if I know. I can crash at yours please?”

 

“Sure”

 

“Thanks sis. Oh and can you pick me up?”

 

“Uh. Why do I feel like we went 15 years back in time? I’ll be there in 10 minutes” She tells him before she hangs up on him.

 

*

Daniel is sitting in the back. He can’t really figure out what just happened. Maybe it was his fault, maybe he should apologize to Fernando and get him into the chair and finish the work, but on the other hand, he doesn’t really want to. Fernando has always been good at getting under his skin. He always known which buttons to push. Always has him on edge. Sometimes it good, but times like tonight, it isn’t. Fernando seems so distracted at the moment and it’s starting to get to him. He can just feel like Fernando isn’t really there, but he can’t figure out why and it bothers him. He missed the first couple of weeks of their relationship, missing the tender love and warm that Fernando offered him in the beginning.

 

He hears a car stop outside and pears through the window and sees Fernando get into the car. Damn, that wasn’t really how the night was supposed to go.


	6. Tattoo, part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari can't handle Fernando anymore

Over the next week Fernando and Daniels contact is at a minimum. Daniel spends a lot of time in the shop. Tattoos 5 or 6 people a day, anything just to keep his mind of Fernando. He throws himself into drawing all kinds of patterns when there is no costumers. He is busy with the 3 costumer when a female, late 30ish walks in. Daniel excuses himself and goes to the woman.

 

“What can I do for you?” He asks out of habit.

 

“Make up with you boyfriend, and soon, if you want to see him again”

 

Daniel looks at the woman. There is something familiar about her, but he can’t really place her.

 

“Excuse me?” he asks.

 

“Make up with him, NOW. He is driving me fucking crazy” she tells him.

 

“What?”

 

“Oh my God. Your boyfriend, Fernando, is driving me crazy. Make up. NOW” She tells him.

 

It finally hits home and Daniel knows, all of sudden, that this woman is Fernando’s older sister Mari and he also knows that she has the same famous Spanish temper that both her brothers have. He know that when she says now, she means now. He had only met her once before, by accident in Fernando apartment in Liverpool, she kinda walked in on them doing it and she had not been all that happy with that either.

 

“Did you hear me! Get him out of my house. Call him now” she tells him before she turns on her heel and leaves the shop.

 

Daniel looks back at his costumer, whom looks slight amused and scare at the same time. Daniel walks back to his chair and starts working again, shortly after the door flies open.

 

“WHAT DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND ABOUT THE WORD ‘NOW’ DANIEL?!” Mari screams before banging it shut again.

 

Both Daniel and the costumer looks slight taken aback and a bit scare as well. Mari looks through the window and Daniel flies out of his chair and runs towards the phone. He glances towards the window and sees Mari smiling at him.

 

“Hello?”

 

Daniel almost sigh at the sound of Fernando’s voice, but manages to keep it in.

 

“Fernando, can you please come to the shop?”

 

“I don’t know Daniel”

 

“Please?” Daniel asks. He looks towards the window again and sees Mari’s car leaving. He sighs this time and almost screams from joy.

 

“Okay. I’ll be there in about 10-20 minutes”

 

“Okay, see you then” Daniel tells him before he hangs up and goes back to work.

 

The costumer gives him an amused grin, so Daniel has to hide his face. He feels the blush reach his ears.

 

“Seems like a lovely family you’ve joined” The man tells him.

 

“Yup. They are great. Only downside is the tempers” Daniel tells him.

 

“Ah yes, that can be a problem at times” he agrees.

 

“Yeah”

 

Daniels has just started wrapping the mans leg up when Fernando walks in. He looks so unsure that Daniels heart almost breaks from the sight. Fernando keeps standing by the door, not really sure why Daniel called him.

 

“Hi, have a seat” He tells Fernando. Fernando slumps down in the sofa and busies himself with a magazine from the table.

 

Once done the man hops from the chair and goes to pay Daniel for his service, but he leans in closer and whispers; “You boyfriend is a very good footballer, the best we’ve ever made in Atleti. Make sure he scores in the next game, alright?” He then leans back and smiles before he walks towards the door.

 

He pauses and looks at Fernando and Fernando gives him an unsure smile back.

 

“You’re really great, Fernando. I saw the last game, not the best thought. I guess you have to score outside the pitch first to score on it” He tells him before he winks a Daniel and then he shuts the door, leaving the young men looking after him in awe.

 

Daniel is the first to recover and walks to the door. He turns the sign in the window and locks the door before he turns back to Fernando, whom looks more and more uncomfortable. He drops down next to him, hoping to lighten the mood a bit.

 

“Why did you call?” Fernando asks.

 

“I miss you babe. I hate falling asleep without you by my side. I miss your arms wrapped around me in the morning when I’m making coffee. I hate the silence that is in the house when you’re not there with me. I miss you so much, Fernando. Please come home?”

 

Fernando looks at him for a moment before he looks away. He isn’t sure what to think or say right now. Daniel grabs his hand and lifts it to his lips and gently places small kisses on it. Fernando turn to him as the Dane slides the sleeve further up, so he has more place to kiss. Fernando lifts his right hand and places it under Daniels chin. The Dane lifts his head and Fernando captures his lips in a sweet kiss, at first, but it soon turns more heated. Fernando gets ahold of Daniels neck as he deepens the kiss. Daniel pushes him backwards before he settles between Fernando legs. There is a knock on the window and the young men pushes apart. Mari is standing outside, smirking and giving thumbs up. Fernando flips her off and she decides to leave.

 

“Can I please finish the tattoo on you? I want to get under your skin again” Daniel whispers in Fernando’s ear. Fernando can’t do anything else than nod.

 

*

A week later Fernando is proudly showing off his new piece. He gets so many compliments from his teammates and it seems like the fans are happy too. But the compliment that means most to him is when he and Daniel are alone and Daniel runs his tongue over it and tells him just how good it looks on him and that Fernando always makes his way under Daniels skin.


	7. Weekend trip, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel wants to take Fernando's mind of the miss NT call up

It’s early morning. Fernando is still asleep. Daniel admires him for a moment. The Spaniard didn’t get called up for the coming NT games and Daniel knows it upsets him more than he shows. Daniel wants to take Fernando’s mind off the fact that someone else was chosen over him. He knows that Fernando is off this weekend. NT-break always means free weekend for the rest of the players. Daniel has been thinking about bringing Fernando to Denmark for awhile, but the time just never was right. Daniel has been wanting to introduce Fernando to the Agger family for some time. His sister had been asking so many question and it was starting to drive him insane. He had booked the tickets yesterday and they would be leaving in the afternoon as soon as Fernando finished training. He was a bit nervous about it, but guessed that it couldn’t be all that bad and if his parents didn’t like the thought of Fernando staying there, he and Daniel could always stay at a hotel in Copenhagen. He just really wants to take Fernando’s mind of off football for just a day or two.

 

Fernando moves next to him. He is still sleeping, but he drags Daniels arm further over him. Daniel can’t help but let a small chuckle escape before he leans down and places a kiss to Fernando’s hair. It’s still early and Fernando doesn’t have to leave before 10am, so they still have about 2 hours to stay in bed. Daniel lays back down. While doing so his arm drop from Fernando’s side and it leaves Fernando feeling cold. He shivers before he turns towards Daniel again. He even manages to lift his head so it rests comfortably on Daniels chest. Fernando snugs even closer and throws his arms over Daniels abdomen. He snuggles even closer and rubs his face on Daniels chest a couple of times before he settles. Daniel moves a bit to get a better view of this wonderful man. Fernando doesn’t like to be jostled so he makes to most adorable sound Daniel has ever heard. He runs his fingers through Fernando’s hair, and for a moment he misses the long, blond, locks that he had back in Liverpool. He thinks back to all the things they had shared there; the happiness and the sorrows. His heart aches a bit when his thoughts goes to the, in Daniels mind, fatale day in January. He almost feels bad for the elbow he gave Fernando, but on the other hand, Fernando deserved it more than anything. Daniel had to send the message that you don’t get to betray people like that. He needed to make that known to the older man. Daniel feels eyes on him and looks down to find Fernando looking at him curiously. Daniels eyes soften and he smiles down at the older man.

 

“Morning babe” Daniels says.

 

“Morning” Fernando answers before he lets his index finger runs ever so softly over Daniels chest.

 

Fernando moves and pushes up on his elbows to place a kiss on Daniels nose. Daniel wrinkles it which makes Fernando laugh. He then leans down and kisses Daniels lips. When they pull apart, Fernando rest his head on Daniels shoulder and sighs.

 

“What time is it?” He asks.

 

Daniel leans over and looks at the alarm on the bedside table.

 

“8.40. Still an hour and some before you have to leave. Wanna stay in bed or shall I go make breakfast?”

 

“Just stay here for a little longer. It is too cold to leave” Fernando answers before he pulls the covers further up.

 

Daniels laughs at him. It’s warm in the room. He still hasn’t gotten used to the heat here. It’s not even that warm anymore, but it’s still warmer than it is in Denmark at this time of year.

 

He gets out of bed 10 minutes later to go to the bathroom. Fernando eyes him hungrily, he always has had a weak spot for Daniels butt and the tattoos on his back. Daniel looks over his shoulder and sees that Fernando is moving his hand under the covers. He can’t help but smirk at the sight. He hears him groan and he can’t help but chuckle a bit. He knows that Fernando found him attractive, but he still finds it weird that he can make Fernando do something like that by just getting naked out of bed. They always sleep naked now, the first couple of weeks they had slept in their boxers, but eventually they had become so comfortable that it was more annoying than anything else. 5 minutes later Daniel walks back to the bedroom and finds Fernando wriggling in bed, head pushed into the pillow, back tight as an bow. The sight made him go bolt and he moves to the bed. He removes the covers and pulls Fernando’s hand away before replacing it with his mouth. Fernando moans even louder and his hands shuts to Daniels hair. Daniel keeps bobbing his head as Fernando gets closer and closer to release.

 

“Danny. I… I can’t…” He tries to string a sentence together, but fails miserably.

 

Daniels know when Fernando is close and they haven’t really done this before, or Daniel hasn’t at least. He wants to taste Fernando, so he keeps going despite Fernando trying to pull him away. Fernando back aches even harder and he groans louder than Daniel has ever heard him before he empties himself inside Daniels mouth. Daniel works him through his orgasm before he pulls away. Fernando has dropped back on the bed and is panting hard, trying to regain his breath. Daniel moves up and lies next to him. He keeps looking at the beautiful man next to him. Fernando finally opens his eyes and Daniel can’t remember the last time they had looked so dark and blissed out. He kisses Fernando’s lips once before getting out of bed, grabbing his jeans on the way out of the room to go prepare breakfast for them.

 

When Daniel returns 15 minutes later, Fernando is fast asleep again. Daniel sets the tray on the dresser and moves over and kneels by Fernando’s side. He runs his hand over Fernando’s cheek, which manages to wake the older man up.

 

“Morning again love, I made breakfast for you, so sit up”

 

Fernando sit up and Daniel bring the tray over before getting back into the bed. They enjoy their breakfast before Fernando gets up and goes to have a shower.

When he gets out, dressed in his training gear, Daniel is no longer in bed, so he goes to search for him. He finds him in the living room, watching TV. Fernando walks over and wraps his arms around Daniels shoulders before placing a soft kiss on the side of his head.

 

“I’m leaving now” Fernando tells him.

 

“Okay. When are you off?”

 

“About 3pm or so”

 

“Okay. See you then love” Daniel tells him before he turns his head and kisses Fernando softly once more.

 

“Bye” Fernando yells from the door before getting into his car.


	8. Weekend trip, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel prepares a surprise

The moment Daniel hears the car drive away he jumps up and goes to find their suitcases. He checks the weather in Denmark and is surprises to see that it will be just as warm as Madrid the next couple of days. He packs Fernando clothes first; 2 pairs of shorts, 2 T-shirts, underwear, a sweater, a pair of jeans, flip flops and a pair of sneakers. Once done, he packs and identical one for himself. In the small carry-one back, he places a blanket, camera, iPods, Fernando’s laptop and earplugs. He finds all the documents and both passports before he places them next to his wallet and car-keys.

 

Then he’s gets Fernando’s dogs into the car and drives towards the outskirts of Madrid where Fernando’s brother lives. He’s met Israel a couple of time already and he like him a lot more than he likes Mari.

 

When he arrives, Rebecca comes out to help him.

 

“Good morning Daniel” She greets him.

 

“Morning Rebe. Thank you so much for taking care of the dogs over the weekend. I really appreciate it”

 

“No problem. Hugo hasn’t been talking about anything else for the past couple of days”

 

“That’s great. It really means the world to me” Daniel tells her.

 

“Wanna come in for a cup of coffee? Israel is inside with Yago”

 

“Sure. I have to have a chat with him anyway”

 

Daniel follows her into the house. It’s big and cosy, nothing like Fernando’s. Daniel kinda likes this more, but he doesn’t have the heart to say it to Fernando. They find Israel playing in the pool with his youngest son. Yago is on the edge of the pool and he looks at his father before jumping into the pool with a shriek. Israel manages to catch him and spins him around a couple of times. Daniel can’t help but feel the want for a child as well.

 

“Yo Daniel. What can I do for you man?” Israel when he senses the Dane there.

 

“Just dropping off the dogs” Daniel tells him. 

 

Israel gives him an once over and pushes Yago towards the edge. Yago gets up and runs to Daniel, hugs his legs and runs off to play with the dogs. Israel gets up from the pool as well and gestures for Daniel to follow him to the chairs there. They sit there in silent for awhile; Daniel can feel the older Torres’ eyes on him and it makes him slightly uncomfortable.

 

“What’s bothering you, Daniel?” He asks

 

“What makes you think that something is bothering me?” Daniel asks while frowning.

 

“You pout, just like Fernando does when he’s worried about something, so spill it”

 

“Nothing’s wrong, promise”

 

“Are you worried about what you parents might think? Is that it?” Israel asks.

 

“Yeah, a bit. I’ve never been in a relationship with a guy before. I don’t know how they might react”

 

“Ahh”

 

“Does your parents know that Fernando is gay?” Daniel asks. He and Fernando never talked about things like this.

 

“Well they know that he’s bi, so I don’t think it will be a problem that he’s with you. Not for them at least. They are just happy that Fernando’s happy”

 

Daniel looks a his hands, he can just feel that annoying blush makes it’s way up his neck. He has never been good at talking about things like this with other people, other than those that he is in a relationship with.

 

“Daniel, Fernando has already told mom and dad about you. They are happy for you and I’m quite surprised that they haven’t dropped by your place yet. But don’t worried about it too much okay? I’m sure everything will be just fine” Israel tells him before getting up.

 

Daniel gets up as well and says goodbye and thanks one more time and heads for the door. He is almost at it when he feels two small arms wrap around his legs. He looks down and sees Yago holding onto him. Daniel leans down to give the child a hug. When he pulls back Yago looks at him before handing over a piece of paper and then he runs off.

Daniel looks down at the paper. It’s a drawing of him and Fernando, they are holding hands and there is a bit heart around them and small hearts inside the big hearts as well. It makes Daniel smile as he gets into the car.


	9. Weekend trip, part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denmark here we come

Daniel gets home and runs around the house to shut everything off, so nothing will set on fire when they are gone. At 2.30p he checks the suitcases again before he drags them out the door. He places them in the trunk of the car and drives to Wanda Atlético de Madrid Training Complex to pick up Fernando. He arrives just as the players starts to make their way out of the doors. He gets out of the car and waits for Fernando to get out as well. He spots the older man, he is heading straight for his car. Daniel whistles their secret tune, which makes Fernando stop and look around. He sees Daniel, but hesitates to make his way over. He need to touch Daniel wins out and he walks over to him.

 

“Danny, what are you doing here? Someone might see you” Fernando starts. He looks around nervously.

 

“Hi you. Go get your car and drive it to your parents house. I’ll meet you there” Daniel instructs and gets into his car, leaving a perplexed Fernando in his wake.

 

*

Daniel keeps checking his rearview mirror to see if Fernando does follow him. He does and the moment they arrive at the house Daniel gets out and goes to Fernando’s car. He pull the older man out, grabs the keys, locks the car and puts the keys into the mailbox. He looks towards the window where Flori is standing. He waves at her before gesturing towards the mailbox. He sees her nod and then he drags Fernando to his car and pushed him into the passenger seat before getting into the drivers seat and turns onto the road again.

 

Fernando is sitting next to him, eyebrow raises in question. Daniel can’t help but chuckle at the display before him.

 

“What is going on?” Fernando asks.

 

“You’ll see. It’s a surprise” Daniel tells him.

 

“Daniel, you know that I’m not all that good with surprises” Fernando reminds him.

 

Daniel only nod. The smile on his face seems to widen in tact with Fernando’s worry.

 

*

30 minutes later they are at the airport and Daniel opens the trunk and shoves Fernando suitcase and passport at him. Then he strolls into the halls at the airport. He checks in and drags Fernando along.

 

“Where are we going? I can’t go away, Daniel. I have to train on Monday” Fernando complains.

 

“Don’t worry. We’ll be home Sunday evening” Daniel assures him. They get into the terminal and wait to board the plane. Fernando tries to see what it says on the screen, but Daniel keeps getting in the way. They are the first in line and the moment the doors open Daniel rushes Fernando to their seats. Daniel had made sure that they had seats that was secluded from others, so they could have some privacy. Fernando is sitting by the window and Daniel holds his hand as the plane drive down the runway.

 

“Where are we going, Danny?” Fernando asks again.

 

“Just wait and see okay? Trust me, you’ll love it” 

 

Fernando seems to be about to protest but Daniel is saved by the stewardess, whom starts with all the instructions.

About an hour into the flight, Fernando falls asleep and Daniel is once again free to admire the beautiful man next to him. He leans his head on Fernando’s shoulder and falls asleep as well. They only wake up when another stewardess asks if their seatbelts are fastened.

 

*

When they arrive at the arrivals there is a young man waiting for them. He looks a bit like Daniel, but younger.

 

“Daniel, din nar. Velkommen hjem*” The young man says. Fernando doesn’t really understand what is being said.

 

“Luk, din lille mide og tak*” Daniel says while embracing the young man.

 

“Bro, this is my Fernando” Daniels says as he wraps his arms around the unsure Fernando.

 

“Fernando, this is my brother, Marco”

 

“Nice to meet you Fernando and welcome to Denmark” Marco says.

 

“Hello, and nice to meet you too” He says before he turns to Daniel.

 

“Are we really in Denmark?” Fernando asks Daniel.

 

“We sure are, love” Daniel answers with a smile before he leans down and steals a soft kiss.

 

“If you are done making out, lets get out of here. Mom and Dad are waiting for you”

 

Daniel grabs Fernando’s hand as they walk to Marcos car. The first thing that hits Fernando is how warm it is. He didn’t know a lot about Denmark, but from what Daniel told him it was far colder than Spain. But that wasn’t true apparently.

 

“I thought Denmark was cold” He tells Daniel.

 

“It usually is at this time of year, but we got a late summer this year” Marco explains, having overheard the statement.

 

When they get to the car, Daniel pulls Fernando into the backseat. Marco rolls his eyes at his older brother, but Daniel just flips him off.

 

They drive for about 15 minutes before they pull up at a beautiful house. It massive and it looks like something that is more fairytale than anything. 

 

Daniel gets out and opens the door for Fernando. The older man steps out and follows the two brothers into the house. Marco goes in first and yells something in Danish. Daniel laughs at it. The next thing he know, two people come into the hall and Daniels smile widens.

 

“Mom, dad. How nice to see you again. This is Fernando, my boyfriend” Daniel explains. Fernando stands still and doesn’t know what to do with himself. He has never met Daniels family before, he doesn’t know how they will react to him being there.

 

“This my parents; Knud and Søs”

 

“Fernando, darling, how lovely to finally meet you” Daniels mom tells him before she pulls him in for a hug. She gives him a pad on the cheek before leaving the room.

 

Daniels father seems more hesitant than his wife, but he ends up smiling anyway and pulls Fernando in for a hug as well.

 

“I’ll go help your mother. Daniel, you know the way to your room right?” He says before he punches his oldest son’s shoulder.

 

Daniel laughs and drags Fernando along. They enter the room in the farthest end of the hall upstairs.

 

“Are we staying here?” Fernando asks as he sits on the bed.

 

“Yes”

 

“Are your parents okay with that?”

 

“Yes Fernando. I’ve already had a chat with them and they insisted on us staying here for the weekend”

 

“Okay” Fernando answers.

 

Daniels sits down next to him and takes his hand. He leans in and kisses Fernando cheek.

 

“Do you like your surprise?”

 

“Yes. Thank you Daniel”

 

Daniel leans in before he pushes Fernando onto the bed. He lies across him and leans in to kiss him. Daniel deepens it when Fernando tries to gasp for air. They stay like that until the door flies open to reveal Daniels younger sister, Stephanie.

 

“Well, well, well. I see you want to keep Fernando all to yourself this weekend. Not sure I can let you do that, Daniel” she tells him as she drops down next to them on Daniels bed.

 

“Hello nutjob. How nice of you to join us” He says before he goes back to kissing Fernando.

 

“Ew Daniel. Stop it. Let me say hello to Fernando” She tells him.

 

Daniels pulls back and sticks his tongue at her.

 

“Hello Fernando. Nice to meet you. I’m sorry you have to deal with my stupid older brother” She tells him.

 

“Happy to meet you too” Fernando says before he gasps as Daniel bits down into his neck.

 

“Daniel! Stop it!” He tells his boyfriend before punishing his shoulder.

 

Daniel leans back before he moves away from Fernando. He gets up, ruffles his sisters hair before pulls Fernando with him as Daniels mother calls for them.

 

They enter the dining room and finds the empty seats around the table. The food looks good, but a the same time Fernando is unsure of what it all is. Daniels leans into him and kisses his cheek.

 

“Don’t worry, mom made lasagna as well” He whisper to Fernando.

 

*

An hour later the food is all done with and so is dessert. Fernando hasn’t eaten that much in a very long time and he wonder for a short while what Cholo will say on Monday.

 

“Thanks for dinner Mrs. Agger” Fernando says.

 

“Call me Søs” She tells him as she pats his cheek.

 

*

They are laying in bed, it’s not even that late, but it’s the only way for them to be alone for awhile. Fernando is drawing endless circles on Daniels T-shirt. He enjoys the easiness off it all. Here they are simply two young men in love. There is no press to answer to, no fans to please and most of all there is no responsibility. It’s so rare that they don’t have to worry about what they are doing. It’s still a wonder that the press in Spain haven’t found out about them yet. Fernando often gets tired of having to hide Daniel, but he knows that he has to put his career first when he is outside the house. It is eating away of him, but there is no other way around it, not at the moment at least.

 

He pulls away to look at Daniel. He is surprised to see him asleep.

 

“I love you, Daniel” Fernando whispers to him, before he lies back down. He falls asleep soon after.

 

They don’t notice the door open. The four other member of the Agger household is looking at them. They all smile at the young couple.

 

*

Fernando is the first to wake up and he untangles himself from Daniel and goes to the bathroom to brush he teeth. He then ventures downstairs to find both of Daniels parents sitting at the table. They look up as they hear footsteps nearing. Daniels mother gets up and takes a cup and fills it with coffee. Fernando dumps into a chair just as his ‘maybe’ future mother in law places the cup in front of him.

 

“Thanks” He says.

 

“You’re welcome, sweetie. Did you sleep okay?” She asks him.

 

“Yes. Very comfortable bed” He says before he can stop himself.

 

“I don’t think it had much to do with the bed” she says with a wink, making the younger man blush.

 

“What are you planning on doing today?” Daniels father asks.

 

“I have no idea. Daniel didn’t tell me we would be in Denmark this weekend” Fernando explains.

 

“If you want, we can go to Copenhagen and do some shopping” Stephanie says as she walks through the door.

 

“Oh, I don’t know. I thinks it’s better if we go somewhere with less people. Never easy to be me in public” Fernando says in a sad tone. He really wanted to be able to go outside and hold Daniels hand without everyone knowing about it.

 

They all give him an understanding look. Søs places a hand on Fernando’s and gives it a squeeze. The next minute Daniel and Marco walks in, pushing and hitting each other.

 

“Boys, behave” Their mother reprimands them as they take a seat at the table as well. Daniel sits next to Fernando and places a soft kiss on his lips.

 

“Morning babe” He says before taking a piece of bread from the basket.

 

“Daniel, do you have plans for today?” His mother asks.

 

“Actually we do, mom” Daniel tells her before he looks at Fernando.

 

“Oh really? What are you going to be doing?”

 

“I was planning on taking Fernando on the Elsinore Walk”

 

“Oh that sounds like a great idea Daniel, very romantic” Stephanie mocks him.

 

Daniel throws his napkin at her. Their mother just rolls her eyes at them before she tells Fernando to excuse their behavior. They never knew how to behave, even thought she had tried her best to teach them how to, over the years.

Marco joins in and soon there is food fight going on in the kitchen on a Saturday morning. Both parents tries hard not to laugh, but fails soon after. Fernando has long since given up and he is laughing so hard that his stomach hurt. He eventually has to join the fight as Marco send a splash of orange juice through the air, which lands straight in Fernando face.

 

“Okay. I think that enough for today. Fernando, we need a shower” Daniel says as he gets up.

 

“But Daniel… You can go first, I’ll wait” Fernando tries, but seems like Marco isn’t having it.

 

“Just go already. I need to have a shower too. And it takes shorter time if you just go with him NOW. GO. Try to stay quiet though” he yells after them, making both men blush.


	10. Weekend trip, part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mom's love

Fernando is in Daniels room again. He is waiting for his boyfriend to return from the bathroom, they didn’t shower together, Fernando just couldn’t do that yet, so he had taken his first.

 

There is a knock on the door before it opens to reveal Daniels mother. She gives him a soft smile before she sits on the bed, next to Fernando, and pats his thigh. Fernando offers her a smile, but she can see that it doesn’t reach his eyes.

 

“It must be hard to live like this” She eventually starts.

 

Fernando gives her another soft smile before he nods. He isn’t sure that he can form words without starting to cry. Søs pulls him in for a long, warm hug and she doesn’t let go before Daniel appears in the doorway. He gives her a questioned look, but she shakes her head. She gives Fernando an extra squeeze before she gets up and pats Daniels chest once, and then they are alone again.

 

“Are you okay, sweetheart? Did mom say something?” Daniels asks concerned.

 

“No. It just hard to have to hide us” he explains.

 

Daniel walks over and sits on the bed before he pulls at Fernando’s hand to make him move. He pulls Fernando into his lap and wraps his arms around him as the Spaniard rests his head in the nook of Daniels shoulder. They stay like that for about 10 minutes, maybe more, but Daniel wants to make sure that Fernando is okay before he lets go of him again. Their relationship isn’t ideal, but they make it work. Daniel knows that the risk of getting caught is bigger for Fernando than for him, but he is willing to fight to stay with Fernando. He’d already lost him once and he make a promise to himself, back when they got back together, that they would stay together this time. He gently rubs Fernando’s back, he can almost feel the turmoil going on inside Fernando’s head and body. He tries to whisper sweet nothings, and it does make Fernando relax against him, but soon the older man starts to shake and Daniel get really worried for a couple of seconds before he notice that Fernando is laughing at him. Daniel pushes him off and onto the bed. He then proceeds to get into a tickle-war with Fernando.

Daniel pulls back a couple of minutes later so Fernando can catch his breath again.

 

The door opens again, this time is Marco.

 

“You guys wanna go now? It opens soon an there is never that many people there at first, so we should go now” he tells them.

 

Daniel looks a his younger brother for minute.

 

“And what makes you think that I want you to tag along?”

 

“Well I thought we could make a family trip out of it?” Marco explains.

 

“I kinda wanted Fernando to myself today” Daniel tells him.

 

“Oh Daniel, you fucker. You have him to yourself all the time in Spain. Sharing him with us for the weekend won’t kill you. And mom already packed the picnic basket. So I don’t really think that she’ll take no for an answer” He informs him before he goes downstairs again, leaving the couple to get ready.

 

“Damn. I really hope to have you alone today” Daniel sighs as he gets up.

 

Fernando gets up as well and leans his head on Daniels shoulder as he places and arm around his waist.

 

“It’s okay, love. I like your family a lot. They are very nice”

 

“Fine. Then we better get ready. Mom hates to wait” He tells Fernando as he drags him downstairs and into the his car.


	11. Weekend trip, part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and family takes Fernando on The Elsinore Walk

They arrive at the start of the Elsinore Walk; Elsinore station. To Fernando the building almost looks like a castle with the towers and statues outside. It’s massive, not that he isn’t used to big building in Madrid, but this is just something else. Daniel explains to him how the square by Elsinore’s harbour and station have since its earliest days been the city’s most common point of entry. Fernando looks a the Dane, amazed with the look on his face as he talks. He can feel the excitement and pride in every word Daniel says. It makes him fall in love with Daniel in a whole new way. He loves this Daniel, the confident and proud man that has been hidden from him.

 

Daniel pulls at his hand, which he hadn’t even noticed had slips into his own. He walks him through. Gl. Færgestræde which is the way into Elsinore’s medieval period. They stop by

Skibsklarerergaarden in Strandgade 91 first and Fernando gets to see what life was like in the year 1780. They walk along the old houses. They look like they haven’t be touched since, ever, and Fernando is fascinated with them. The dark yellow/orange color and the old doors. It really was like going back in time.

 

As they get further into the walk they come by some enormous stone houses.

 

“What are those?” Fernando asks.

 

“This is called The Sound Dues Residence. They were built by merchants who took advantage of the tax loophole in the 16th-century. They are a symbol of the time Elsinore was one of the riches cities in Denmark” Daniel explains.

 

“Wow. You really know a lot about this” Fernando tells him.

 

"Well my family spent some summers here and it is a big part of the Danish history, so yeah I know a thing or two. And I’m secretly a geek, when it comes to history”

 

Fernando looks around them to make sure that they are alone, or only Daniels family is around, before reaches up and places a hand on the back of Daniels neck to pull him down for quick kiss. Daniel deepens it a bit.

 

“You better watch out” Marco informs them as he nudges Daniels ribcage. Other people walks closer now and they pull apart and Daniel grabs Fernando hand again and continues down the road.

 

The next thing they reach is St. Olaf’s Church. They walk inside, Fernando’s eyes wander over the white walls, the different things on the walls. Daniel drag Fernando to the altar. There is a massive baroque rood screen in front of it. There has so many details on it and Fernando isn’t half finished when Daniel drags him away.

 

Once outside Fernando stops and pulls Daniel closer to him.

 

“What?” He asks with a curious look on his handsome face.

 

“Can you get married there?” Fernando whispers.

 

Daniel looks at him, like he’s grown a second head.

 

“Sure. It’s like any regular church in Denmark”

 

“Okay” Fernando says before he pulls away.

 

Daniel is about to ask more questions, but are interrupted by his younger brother whom scream at them to get a move on.

 

They walk by the museum, but Daniel doesn’t stop to talk about it. He moves forward to the absolute pearl among Elsinore’s attractions; Sct. Mary’s Church and the Carmelite Priory.

 

“This is Sct. Mary’s Church and Carmelite Priory. These has been used as a hospital, retirement home, latin school and even a horse stable for travelers. Inside the church the floor is

covered in numerous gravestone” Daniel explains as they wander through the hall in the priory.

 

Fernando tries to remember as many details as possible as he is dragged around by his boyfriend. He wants to stop and ask a lot of questions, but the Agger family seems to be heading somewhere and they won’t stop till they’ve reach their destination. 

 

They walk for awhile and then they arrive at The Culture Yard. It is a big and it seems to be build in glass and steel.

 

“The Culture Yard is an newer version of Elsinore’s old shipyard. It was re-opened in 2010. It holds a lot of history and there is so much to see in there” Daniels father explains as he come to a stop next to the them.

 

“Come, there is something else you have to see” Daniel tells Fernando as he walks away from the yard.

 

They stop in front of the big fortress of Kronborg Castle.

 

“Wow” Fernando exclaims.

 

“I know right?” Daniel tells him as a smirk makes it’s way onto his face.

 

He just knew that Fernando would like it. It has always be one of Daniels favorite fortresses and he wants to show it off to Fernando.

 

“This is Kronborg. It was build between 1574-1585. It was here the settings of Shakespeare’s Hamlet took place. It was build by the Danish king Fredrick II” Daniel proudly explains.

 

“It’s huge”

 

“I know. And it’s so beautiful inside” Daniel tells him as they walks over the bridge to the castle.

 

They walk around inside the countless numbers of rooms. There is gold chandeliers in the ceiling and harlequin floors. Daniel pushes Fernando into another room before he grabs a hold of him and all of sudden they are dancing. Daniel is leading and Fernando can’t do anything but follow. Once done, Daniel bows down and Fernando has to laugh at how ridiculous he looks.

 

“What was that for?” Fernando asks.

 

“This is The Hall of Dance. And we do not want to insult the room by not dancing here” Daniel informs him as he grabs him for another dance.

 

Stephanie looks into the room and can’t help but smile. Her older brother and Fernando waltzes around the room. Daniels seems more happy than she had seen him for a very long time and she hopes that he’s finally found the one that can love him, like Daniel loves everyone. She watches as the older couple bows and she claps her hands, which makes them freeze and turn to the door.

 

“I see those dance lessons finally payed off” She tells Daniel, whom turns bright red as Fernando laughs at him.

 

“Are you ready to move on now?” Marco asks as he comes into view.

 

“You missed the dance show. I would give them 8 out of 10” Stephanie tells him as she pushes him out of the way.

 

“Come on! Mom and Dad are waiting for us outside” Marco says as he follows Stephanie.

 

Fernando and Daniel is left alone in the room and they use the freedom to places soft kisses on each others lips. Daniel pulls back and escorts Fernando out of the room.

 

“Dance lessons, huh?” Fernando questions.

 

Daniel rolls his eyes, shakes his head and blushed even more and Fernando laughs at him as he leans into Daniel while they join the rest of the family on the rest of the journey.

 

They reach The Shipyard Halls and The Red Square. The Shipyard halls were build in 1882 and still look like the did back then. The Agger family makes their way down the road between the halls. They reach The Elsinore Latin School.

 

“Do you know the Danish writer H.C. Andersen?” Daniel asks as he turns he head towards Fernando.

 

“Yes. I think we read some of his fairytales in school, why?”

 

“He spent two years studying here, when he was young”

 

“Really? That is so cool” Fernando says.

 

All of sudden it hits Daniel that he hasn’t even asks if Fernando is enjoying the walk.

 

“Are you having fun?” He asks.

 

Fernando turns to him and his eyes show the answer, but he says it anyway.

 

“Yes. I like that I get to see where you spend your summers as a boy . It make it easier to understand you”

 

“Thanks”

 

They keep walking and soon they arrive at Alex Square. They walk around the area and looks at all the specialty stores. Daniel goes to one of the stores and buys them a bottle of water, which Fernando gladly accepts.

 

They walk to The Former Priory on Munkegade. There is many houses. Yellow and red with wooden beams. It looks so cozy and romantic that Fernando wonders if he would ever be able to find something at home that is as cozy as this.

 

“In 1441, the Black Friars built a priory and a church here, on grounds granted to them by Erik of Pomerania. Today the friars and the priory are gone, but the street is one of the most charming in Elsinore” Daniel explains.

 

They stop there and Fernando looks at all the details on the houses. The roses that grows alongside the houses, the roofs and the cobblestone roads. He doesn’t notice that Daniel is looking at him so lovely that it would melt his heart. He doesn’t notice that Daniel lets go of his hand as well, nor that he knees down on the ground.

 

“Fernando?” He asks.

 

“Hmm?” Fernando asks, but doesn’t let his eyes stray from all the street and houses.

 

“Fernando?” Daniel asks again as he gently runs his thumb over Fernando’s hand.

 

“Yes?” Fernando asks as he finally turns towards Daniel, only to find him gone. He is perplexed for a couple of seconds before he looks down to find Daniel on kneeling in front of him. Fernando eyes goes twice as wide and his jaw drop.

 

“Be mine forever?” Daniel asks.

 

“Daniel? What? How? What?”

 

“Please be mine?” He asks again.

 

Daniel waits patiently for Fernando’s answer as he keeps looking at him.

 

“Are you sure? Daniel this is huge!”

 

“Be mine, please Fernando?” He asks again.

 

“YES!! FUCK YES!!!” he screaks as he drops down to sit in front of Daniel.

 

Daniel laughs as Fernando pulls him in for the biggest hug he has ever received by anyone. They keep sitting like that for the next 3 minutes. When they move apart, Daniel nudges his nose against Fernando’s before he leans in and whispers in Fernando’s ear;

 

“I know that it’s fast, but I really, really can’t lose you again, Fernando”

 

Fernando pulls back and shakes his head no. He all of sudden feels overwhelmed with the grief of leave Daniel in Liverpool. He wants to be with Daniel forever. All he can do to keep the tears from falling is leaning in and kiss Daniel deeply.

 

When the kiss wears off they pull back, Daniel takes out a box and opens it. There is 2 matching silver rings in it. He takes one out before making eye contact with Fernando, as to ask if it’s okay that he places it on his finger. Fernando nods and holds out his shaking left hand. Daniel places the ring on his finger and lifts Fernando’s hand to place a kiss on the ring now resting firmly on his fourth finger. Fernando looks at it. It’s perfect, not too simple but not too much either. He looks at Daniel and he feels like his face might slip because of the big smile that is there. Fernando takes the other ring out and places in Daniels finger. They kiss once more before getting up and continue the walk through the peaceful streets. They reach Anna Queens Stræde, where they run into the rest of the family again.

 

“Where have you been? We’ve been waiting for about 15 minutes now” Stephanie yells at them.

 

“Sorry had something to do” Daniels says as he senses Fernando’s smile widen even more.

 

“I don’t wanna know” Marco says as he pretends to gag.

 

Daniel hits him over the head, which only earns him the death glare from this younger brother. He deiced to scowl right back at him, when Fernando pokes him in the side with an elbow.

 

“Boys. Please, we are outside the house. BEHAVE!” Their mother exclaims.

 

“Let’s go to back to Elsinore station now and then we can have lunch at the harbour” Daniels father says and he takes his wife’s hand and drags her with him.

 

When they arrived back at the start, Daniels mother goes to find the picnic basket and they all settle on the blanket that she’s brought as well. They are sitting there and enjoying the weather when Stephanie almost chokes on her food. Marco raises an eyebrow at her.

 

“What wrong with you?” he asks.

 

She coughs a couple of times more before she gesture for Daniel to explain. Marco looks at his brother then, the same does their parents.

 

“Well fine. Thanks soooo much Steph” Daniel sighs.

 

He looks a Fernando and the older man nods.

 

“I had a very specific reason for bringing Fernando here today. A while back I found that I didn’t want to EVER be without him again, so I decided to ask him to be mine” Daniel explains as he looks at Fernando.

 

After a minute or so, no one had said anything so he looks back at his family. His mother has tears in her eyes, his father smiles and Marcos jaw had dropped into his lap.

 

“Daniel, baby. I’m so happy for you. Finally you found the right one for you” His mother says as she moves over to pull both him and Fernando into the a bear hug. When she lets them go she moves back to her husband.

“Welcome to the family, Fernando” Daniels father says.

 

“Thanks, Mr. Agger” Fernando tells him as he keeps smiling at Daniel.

 

“Stop that nonsense. Call me Knud or dad, what every you want”

 

“Danny, you bastard” Marco says as he places a hard punch on Daniels shoulder.

Daniel is just about to return the gesture, but Fernando places a calming hand on his arm as he shakes his head. Daniel relaxes and leans in to kiss Fernando softly, only once, on the lips.

When they pull back, Fernando reaches over and punches Marco in the shoulder. Marco looks at him in pure shock.

 

“Don’t you punch my husband-to-be. If you do it again, I can be much cruller than that” He explains to his soon-to-be brother in law. Daniel smirks at that. He looks so smug, so Fernando decides to slap him over the head as well. Daniel looks at him, utter betrayed.

 

“The same goes for you. Don’t punch you brother” Fernando tells him as he gives him a stern look.

 

Daniels mother thanks God silently for bringer Fernando to her rescue.

 

*

In the evening, Fernando and Daniel lies in bed. Fernando keeps looking at his ring in pure amazement. Every time Daniel catches him going it, he smiles even wider.

 

“I can’t wait to be yours forever” Fernando tells him as he places a kiss on, Daniels naked chest, over his heart.

 

“I glad you want to be mine because I’ve been yours since the day I first lay eyes on you” Daniel tells him before placing a soft kiss to Fernando hair.


	12. Weekend trip, part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fernando and Daniel's last day in Denmark. Daniel wants to show Fernando where he grew up

Sunday morning, Daniel wakes up to a soft snore in his right ear. He moves his head away before he untangles himself from Fernando. He pushed Fernando softly, but the other man keeps snoring. He pushes a bit harder then and Fernando rolls out of bed. He hits the floor with a soft thump. Daniel leans over the side of the bed a looks down at the slightly confused Fernando.

 

“What happened?” Fernando asks.

 

“You snore” Daniel informs him.

 

“So you decided to push me out of bed?”

 

“Yes. It stopped the snoring” Daniel tells him as he gets out of the bed.

 

He steps over Fernando, but the Spaniard doesn’t want Daniel to get away so he wraps his hand around his ankle, which makes him stumble and fall to the floor as well. Fernando can’t help but laugh at him, but Daniel pounces on him and tickles him. They are both laughing so loud that it wakes up the rest of the household. They don’t even hear the door open, Marco and Stephanie looks at them for a second before they join in. 5 minutes later Søs is in the doorway with her husband behind her. They look at the play-fight that has evolved in Daniels room. Søs shakes her head before she drags Knud with her, so they can go make breakfast for the young people upstairs.

 

The fight stops as they all run out of breath and they all lay flat on their backs, trying to catch their breaths again.

 

“God, I’ve missed this” Marco says.

 

“Me too. It was always so much fun when we all lived here” Stephanie echoes. 

 

Daniel doesn’t say anything, but Fernando can see that he’s lost in thoughts. He gently runs a hand over Daniels arm to get his attention. It works and Daniel gives him a big smile.

 

“KIDS! Breakfast’s ready” Søs yells from downstairs.

 

They all make their way into the kitchen to see a beautiful set table. There is once again so much food that Fernando shortly worries about training tomorrow. Daniel squeezes his hand as he gives him a knowing look. He could almost read the thoughts of the older man, as he, himself, had been dealing with diets and stuff like that for many years as well. And now he all of sudden has the freedom to eat what he wants and when he wants it.

 

The family eats in silence for the next 5 minutes. There is no food fight today.

 

“So when are you leaving today?” Knud asks.

 

“We have to be at the airport at 4pm. Fernando has to go back to work tomorrow, so he needs to be well rested” Daniel explains.

 

“Okay. What is your plan for today then?” Søs asks.

 

“I think I’ll show Fernando around Hvidore, so he can see where I grew up, you know, the school, the place I used play football and Brøndby stadium. Maybe take him to the shopping center or something”

 

“Sounds like you’ve got a busy day planned. So I guess you better get going” She says.

 

Daniel looks over at Fernando, whom has finished eating a while ago. Daniel excuses them from the table and drags Fernando to the stairs. Once inside Daniel room again, they start packing the suitcases.

 

“Are we leaving now or will we be back here?” Fernando asks.

 

“I was thinking that we could leave now, just to be able to make the most of the day here. Is that okay?”

 

“Sure. I’m going to miss your parents so much. They are very nice”

 

“They can be” Daniel laughs. “Ready to go?”

 

Fernando zips his suitcase before he nods. Daniel goes to him and wraps his arms around him. They stay like that for a couple of minutes and then they get’s out of the room and heads downstairs.

 

“Mom, dad. We are leaving now” Daniel says.

 

“Aren’t you coming back?” Stephanie exclaims from behind them.

 

“Sorry sis, but I really want to show as much as possible to Fernando today” he tells her.

 

Daniels mother pulls Fernando in for big hug and kisses his cheek before letting him go. He gets hugs from the remaining family members as well, before he follows Daniel out to the car that Marco offered him for the day. They get in and Daniel drives them around to the different places. He point at an old building and explains that this was where he went to school, but it’s closed today, so they wouldn’t be able to go inside. They arrive at the stadium and parks the car. Daniel pulls him towards the entrance where a man is standing next to it.

 

“Hej Mikkel. Må vi komme ind?” Daniel says.

 

“Ja da” The man says and lets them pass.

 

Daniel leads Fernando to the tunnel of the stadium and into the locker room.

 

“So this is where you undressed in front of other men for the last couple of year, huh?” Fernando asks as he makes his way into the showers.

 

“Why? Is the jealousy I hear, Fernando?” Daniel asks as he follows him into the open room.

 

“No, not at all”

 

“Yes, it was. And you have no reason to be jealous anymore. I don’t play any longer remember? If anyone should be jealous, it should be me. You still play and undress in front of others” Daniel reminds him.

 

Fernando turns to him and Daniel can see the fire burning in his eyes. The Spaniard pushes him against the wall as he kisses him roughly. Daniel moans, thanks God that there isn’t going to be a match here today. He pulls away and sees Fernando licking his lips.

 

“This reminds me of a very specific night in Liverpool” Daniels says.

He doesn’t get a verbal response as Fernando pushes him harder against the wall. He starts to grind against Daniel and he can feel the excitement radiate from Daniel as well. Fernando drags Daniels T-shirt off and goes to unzip his pants.

 

“Wait Fernando. Stop for a moment” Daniel tries, but fails as Fernando’s hand finds it’s way into his boxers. Soon after Fernando has Daniel and himself completely naked. He reached behind himself and turns the water on, never loosing eye contact with Daniel. Daniel forgets all the thought about how it’s not a good idea to do this here the moment Fernando jumps into his arms and wraps his legs around him.

 

*

30 minutes later Daniel is dragging Fernando away from the stadium. They run into Mikkel again. Mikkel sees them and give Daniel a slight confused look, before a smirk works it’s way onto his face.

 

“Hvad har I lavet??” Mikkel asks.

 

“Don’t ask!” Daniel tells him as a blush spreads up his neck, which makes Mikkel laugh.

 

“Farvel og mange tak fordi måtte kigge indenfor”

 

Skulle det være en anden gang, Daniel” Mikkel says.

 

“Bye”

 

Daniel drags Fernando away very fast. He has to get away before someone else notice the stupid, always there, blush.

 

*

Daniel drives them to the city center, but Fernando doesn’t seem all the keen on leaving the car. Daniel senses it and he sighs. He really wanted to show Fernando all the places he went when he was a kid, but he somewhat understand the older man nervousness.

 

“Wanna go there?” Daniel asks.

 

“Not really. Sorry Daniel. I’m just really worried about getting caught here. People knows you here, they might know who I am as well. I just can’t do it. Sorry” Fernando tells him.

 

“It’s okay. I understand” Daniel sighs before pulling out of the parking lot and turns onto the road.

 

They drive for 15 minutes when they arrive in the middle of Copenhagen.

 

“I know you’re nervous and that’s okay, but here you’re just one of many. Wear your sunglasses and a cap. Nobody will look at you twice” Daniel tells him.

 

They get out of the car and walks side by side towards The Round Tower.

 

“This is The Round Tower. It was build by Christian IV and it was quite famous for its astronomical achievements thanks to the astronomer Tycho Brahe. Today you can go all the way up. It’s 36 meters and has a great view” Daniel informs Fernando.

 

Fernando thanks the higher powers that he is a professional athlete. There is no steps, just a floor that goes round and round inside the tower. But that doesn’t make it any easier. He is so happy when the finally reach the top.

 

“Wow, this is new. I’ve never seen this before” Daniel exclaims beside him.

 

“What?”

 

“The glass floor. This is so cool. I mean we can see all the way to the bottom here. So cool”

 

“Uhm, not that I’m afraid of heights or anything, but can we step outside” Fernando asks.

 

Daniel pushes him through the door and out to the deck. The stunning view takes Fernando’s breath away again. From here they had the perfect view of Copenhagen. They make it around the top and Daniel looks at Fernando. The older man smiles and he looks so happy and carefree at that very moment, that Daniel just has to kiss him. He looks around and makes sure that no one else is there to see them, before he leans in to do just that. He leans back as he pulls his phone out of his pocket and puts his arm around Fernando’s waist, he feels the Spaniard move into him, before he takes a couple of pictures of them.

 

*

Once on the ground again they go to the car and drives to Amalienborg. They make their way over to The Royal Guard is standing beside his tiny shed. Daniel gesture for Fernando to go there, but he shakes his head. Daniel rolls his eyes at him before he passes the phone to Fernando

 

“Take you’ll have to take the picture” He says.

 

Daniel stands next to guard and pulls some ridiculous faces. Fernando can’t help but laugh at his silly fiancé. When Daniel moves away, Fernando decides that he might as well do it, so he gives Daniel the phone and does the same.

 

Daniel grabs his hand and Fernando holds his breath for at a moment as he looks around to see is anyone sees it, but nobody seems to pay any attention to them, so he lets himself get dragged by the hand. They walk along the water and comes by the Gefion Fountain.

 

“This reminds me a bit about Neptune Fountain in Madrid” Fernando tells Daniel.

 

“I know. And I know how much it means to you” Daniel tells him before they move forward again.

 

They arrive at the destination of Daniel’s plan; The Little Mermaid.

 

“This is, for some reason, one of the most famous attractions here in Denmark. I guess it’s because it’s a fairytale of H.C. Andersen. Did you know that she lost her head?”

 

“What? How?”

 

“It was stolen, she’s been a vitim for Vandalism many times” Daniel explains

 

“People. Some just has to ruin it for everybody else” Fernando states before they make their way back to Amalienborg.

 

It’s just after 12pm and Daniel is hungry and as they pass by the restaurant Grønbech & Churchill on the way back to Amalienborg. They decided to have lunch there. Daniel had been there a few times already and he likes the place. They goes inside and gets a table away from the window. The order G & C Lunch, which is Codfish with vinaigrette for starters. As the maincours they have Green peas and lemon sole with mussels-sauce. As dessert different cheese. Once done they thank the waiter.

 

When they reach Amalienborg, Daniel think Fernando might like to see the to Frederik's Church also know as the Mable Church, as well. It’s huge and once again there is so many details, but this time it’s in the ceiling of the round church.

 

“Wow this is amazing. I really love the Danish churches” Fernando says, before he gets shushed by Daniel.

“You have to be quiet here, some weird rule and no flash on the camera as well”

 

They walk around the building and Fernando scans all the details and statues in there.

 

*

As the clock strikes 2pm they are back in the car and Daniel wonders where they have to go next. He didn’t want to bring Fernando to Tivoli. There would be to many, jet not enough, people there on a Sunday afternoon.

 

“Do you have anything you want to see, Fernando”

 

“I would love to try one of those canal tours”

 

“Oh really?”

 

“Yes” Fernando answers.

 

“Okay, lets go then”

 

*

They arrive just in time for the 2.30pm tour. They goes to the back of the boat and takes up the seats there. Fernando looks at the program and looks like it’s going to be a prefect tour.

The first stop is Holmens Church. Fernando takes a couple of pictures of the building and manages to get a couple of Daniels without the other man noticing as well. On the other side the Stock Exchange lies. As the boat sails forward they reach the Danish National Bank and then the Ministry of Foreign of Affairs.

 

As the boat goes to Nyhavn.

 

“No. 9, Nyhavn, is the oldest house in the area, it goes all the way back to 1681. The design of the house has not been altered since that time. Many of the houses lining the quays of Nyhavn have been the homes of prominent artists” Daniel explains.

 

Fernando looks at all the house in different colors and all the houseboats that is there as well. It look like a place that never sleeps.

 

The boats takes off again and sails by Holmen and The Opera.

 

“Wow, that looks amazing. I like that it looks like a robot with a hat on” Fernando laughs beside Daniel. Daniel can’t help but laugh as well.

 

“The Old rigging sheers is from1750 and warships at the old naval station Holmen in the port of Copenhagen” Daniel tells him. He knows that it’s a guided tour, but he like Fernando will listen to him over the woman talking in the front of the boat.

 

They sail by Langelinie, The little Mermaid, Amalienborg Palac and the Marble Church as well

 

“Hey! We walked there earlier today” Fernando exclaims.

 

“We sure did” Daniel says.

 

Fernando looks like a small child in a candy shop. He looks so excited that Daniel can’t help but fall in love all over again. This man is just to perfect.

 

The boat passes Christiansborg Palace before it sails into Christianshavn's canal and by Our savior's Church with the gold ball on the top of the spire. It looks so special and Fernando’s jaw almost drop. Daniel grabs the camera and takes a quick picture before Fernando look back at him.

 

As they approach Frederiksholm's canal Daniel pokes Fernando in the ribs to get his attention.

 

“Dock your head”

 

“Why?”

 

“I kinda want to make sure that your head stays attached to the rest of you” Daniel says.

 

“WHAT?” Fernando yelps, but shots his mouth when some of the passenger turn towards him.

 

“The Storm bridge is very low and we are pretty tall” Daniel tries to say as he laughs.

 

Fernando shakes his head, but dock anyway when they get to the bridge. The tour is getting to an end as they pass by The Royal danish Arsenal Museum, Thorvaldsen's Museum, The old Fishmarket. The arrive back at Holmen Church and they get of and goes back to the car. It’s now 3.30pm and they have to get to the airport. Fernando studies all the building and the nature as they drive by.

 

They arrived at the airport, and sees the Agger-family waiting for them here. Fernando almost tears up when they have to say goodbye again. When they are done with the goodbyes they walk to their gate. They wait for an hour and then they get to board the plane that will take them home.

 

Once in the air Fernando leans into Daniel and kisses him every so softly.

 

“Thanks for the perfect surprise. I really loved it”

 

“You’re very welcome, my lovely fiancé” Daniel says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej Mikkel. Må vi komme ind? - Hello Mikkel. Are we allowed inside?  
> Ja da - Sure  
> Hvad har I lavet? - What have you done?


	13. Babysitting, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari asks if Fernando and Daniel can babysit her twin boys; Daniel and Fernando.

It’s a lazy Wednesday evening, Daniel is out with some of his colleges, when Mari calls Fernando to ask if he and Daniel can babysit her twin boys that weekend. Fernando gets tired just by the thought, but then again it might be good practice if he and Daniel ever decides to have kids and it is NT break, so he agrees.

 

*

Daniel arrives home at 1amm and he is so, so tired and just a bit drunk. He waves bye to his friends as he reach the front door. He unlocks it and throws his jacket on the table in the hall. He wants to go to bed and sleep until late morning. He misses Fernando as well, so he creeps up the stairs.

 

Fernando is still on the sofa in the living room and he was sleeping peacefully until Daniel came home. The Dane has never been good at getting around while being quiet. Fernando sits up and looks through the open door to the hall. He sees Daniel taking the first step.

 

“Daniel?” Fernando asks.

 

Daniel jumps a foot into the air, not expecting Fernando to be up this late, he has training later today, so normally he would be in bed by now. He puts a hand over his racing heart. He goes into the living room and finds his fiancé smirking at him.

 

“Do you do that on purpose?” Daniel asks.

 

“Do what?” Fernando questions, but he can’t stop the grin that his making it’s way onto his face.

 

“Wait around for me to come home, just so you can scare the shit out of me?”

 

“No, but I have something I need to talk to you about” Fernando tells him.

 

Daniel looks at him, he isn’t sure what to think of this. Is it a good thing or a bad thing that Fernando waited up for him, just so they could talk? He isn’t sure that he wants to know and he way to tired for a serious discussion at this time of night.

 

“Okay?”

 

“Don’t worry Danny, it’s nothing bad”

 

“Okay” Daniel says.

 

The Dane walk to the sofa and drops down next to Fernando. Fernando reaches for him before he places soft kisses on Daniels lips, which the Dane deepens. When they lean back, they are both out of breath.

 

“My sister asked if we could babysit her boys this weekend, and I said that we could”

 

“Your sisters twins?” Daniel asks as his eyes widen.

 

“Yes” Fernando says.

 

“But… But… But… I… Fernando!?” Daniel starts.

 

“I know”

 

“Those two are a fucking mayhem when they are here!” Daniel exclaims.

 

“I know”

 

“And they are so… sooo… argh… I can’t even describe what they are!” Daniels says as he get more and more worked up.

 

“I know”

 

“Then why would you agree to do that?”

 

“I just thought it would be good training for when we get kids” Fernando tells him as a blush raises on his cheeks.

 

Daniel looks at him, he’s totally dumbfound. Fernando wants kids? With him? Wow. He’s so lost in thought that he doesn’t even notice that Fernando is looking at him, waiting for him to say something.

 

“Daniel, say something, will you?” Fernando almost yells when he can’t take the silence anymore.

 

Daniel shakes his head and looks at Fernando, whom looks a bit afraid of his answer.

 

“Fine, I’m game” Daniel tells him before he leans in and kisses Fernando again.

 

*

They are in bed when Daniel thinks about something.

 

“When will they arrive?” He asks

 

“Around 10am”

 

“And when are they leaving again?”

 

“Mari, Rodri, Paula and the twins are going to have dinner here with us on Sunday”

 

“So we have to watch the boys AND make dinner?”

 

“Yes. But I know that we can do it”

 

“Okay, but I will NOT let them hang in the curtains again”

 

“I guess we’ll have to set the rules and make them VERY clear for them”

 

“And I won’t have them crawling on the tables or throwing this either”

 

“I know”

 

“And we can’t let them get anyway near the paint buckets again. It took me forever to clean the tabletops AND the chairs AND the floor”

 

“I know”

 

“Fuck Fernando!” Daniel says as he throws his arm over his eyes. This weekend will be hell, that for sure.

 

Fernando moves in to his fiancé and wrap his arms around his waist and places his face in the nook of his neck as he laughs.


	14. Babysitting, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Fernando takes care of Mari's boys

Its around 9am and Daniel is startled awake by a door slamming shut, before another is banged open. He looks to his left, even thought he knows the Spaniard isn’t there any longer. He wonders for a short moment why Fernando would be slamming doors, when a not so welcome images settles in his head. His eyes spring open and he almost jumps to get a hold of his phone. He opens it and there is the evidence that today is Saturday. Fernando's two, not so much, lovely nephews are going to be here and they will stay all day and tomorrow as well. He lays back down and throws an arm over his face, wishing for this weekend to end already. He is just about to get up then the door to the bedroom flies open and then the mini monsters are there, right there. They doesn’t seem to notice Daniel in the bed, cos they are already crawling into it and then they are jumping up and down screaming like two mental patients. Daniel tries, he really does, to keep the groan that raises inside, but then mini monster 1 aka Fernando decides to lift the covers twirl them around him, so he looks like a stuffed zombie. Mini monster 2 aka Daniel finds it so funny that he wants to do the same, but Daniel will not let him do it, it’s the only thing that covers him. He yanks it harder, making the boy tumble onto the bed. Fernando looks at him in pure wonder and goes to help his brother with the stubborn covers. They are pulling at it really hard and Daniel, for a short moment, wonders how the two of them can be that strong. Eventually the twins manages to get the cover away as Daniel for a second weakened his grip on it. Thank God he decided to wear boxers last night. The boys jump up in pure joy and steps onto the floor.

 

“Daniel and Fernando” He hisses.

 

The twins stop dead in their tracks, eyes impossible wide. They turn towards him with a scare impression printed on their faces.

 

“Give me back the covers, right now!” He says as he gives them a stern look.

 

They boys walk over and gently places the covers in front of Daniel.

 

“Good. Now get out” He tells them as he point to the door.

 

The boys obey him straight away and runs into the hall. Daniel stays back and shakes his head. He guess that it could’ve been worse, at least they listened to him this time.

He goes to the dresser and pulls out a over washed jeans and a black Tee. He then ventures downstairs to find Fernando in the kitchen with Mari sitting at the table chatting with her brother. She looks up as she hears footsteps approach them. She raises an eyebrow at him as a smirk is making it’s way onto her face.

 

“Good morning Daniel. Slept well?” She asks.

 

“Morning. I did till mini monster 1 and 2 arrived in my bedroom” He informs her.

 

“Monsters? What are you talking about, they are very sweet and lovely kids” Mari tells him.

 

“Sure. They are just swell” He mutters, earning himself a glare and shake of the head from his lover.

 

Daniel decides to leave it at that, there is no need to piss Fernando off already. He’ll have to have Fernando on his side today and tomorrow, cos he isn’t sure that he can handle the twins alone.

 

He is just about to walk out of the kitchen, when the quietness hits him. It’s way to quiet here. He turns back to Fernando and Mari.

 

“Where are they now?” He asks.

 

Mari and Fernando just look at each other and shrug their shoulders. That’s when a loud crash sounds from somewhere upstairs. It almost sounds like something heaving is being thrown down the stairs. He looks at Fernando for a second and then he turns around and goes into the hall.

 

Fernando follows him. He really hopes that it isn’t something valuable the boys are throwing down the stairs. He bumps into Daniel whom has stopped at the bottom of the staircase. Fernand follows his stare. On the top the twins are standing with a can each. It takes a minute for him to realize that this is the cans that contains the oil they used for the floor upstairs. The twins look down at them and then they lift the cans over their heads…

 

“DON’T you do it, I warn you!” Daniel growls at them.

 

It makes the boys lower the canisters again, but a few seconds later they are back in the original position. They grin at each other and the next thing Fernando knows the cans hits the stair and the lit flies off and then both he and Daniel is covered in oil. Fernando is too surprised to say anything, but as he looks over at his fiancé, he feels for the man. He is cover in oil and his face is getting more and more red. He looks like he’s about to explode any minute now.

 

Daniel steps forward to take the stairs, but as he reaches the 2th step he slips do to the oil there. He lands on his back on the floor in front of Fernando. The fall isn’t that long, but it still manages to deprive him of air. He feels like his lungs has collapsed and he gasps for air for a moment. Fernando is kneeling beside him and asks him something, but he doesn’t hear it. The blood is rushing to fast in his ears. He slowly gets up, with the help of Fernando.

 

When they turn to the stairs, Daniel isn’t so surprised that the twins are long gone. He knows they are hiding somewhere upstairs and he is already working on a plan to get them back for this. They will not get away with that kind of games in his house this time.

 

“Maybe we should calm down before going after them?” Fernando tries to reason with him.

 

Daniel turns to him. Disbelieve shining clear in his eye and Fernando knows that Daniel isn’t willing to let this go before he had a chat with the boys.

 

“Why don’t you go sit down in the living room, turn on the TV and relax while I find the boys and talk to them about this?” Fernando asks. He knows that he need to make sure the boys are safe tomorrow evening, if not Mari will do something very, very bad to a very delicate area on his body.

 

Daniel sighs and the fight leave him. It might be better if Fernando handles this.

 

“Okay” Daniel says as he defeated goes into the living room.

 

Fernando sighs in relief, but it’s not long before he hears a scream coming from his left.

 

“I’m going to mother fucking slaughter those two” Daniel yell in frustration.

Fernando walks into the room and sees the TV spray with shaving cream. The DVD players looks like it too some of the torture as well and he doubts that it’ll ever play it again. He walks over to Daniel whom is sitting in front of the TV with something in his arms. He pears over his shoulder and sees, to his fright, his X-box. It has been brutally beaten and there is something jammed into is as well. He falls to his knees next to Daniel. They mourn the loss of their faithful friend.

 

“Are we going to find them now?” Daniel asks as he gently kisses Fernando cheek.

 

“Yes. Revenge is the next step” Fernando says with a nod and gets up.

 

*

It’s already 11am and the two grown men are in the kitchen planning how to get the boys back for the mess they’ve already made in the house.

 

“If one of us block the stairs, then the other will go look for the boys. If they make a run for it, then we’ll have to catch them as fast as possible and put them in one of the rooms upstairs. We should keep them separated, so they can’t make any plans” Daniel tells Fernando before he gets up and grabs Fernando hand and pull him with him. They make their way upstairs and stops to listen for any sounds. At first there is silent everywhere, but all of sudden a loud clink makes it to them and Fernando nods to Daniel and he goes towards the sound as Daniel blocks the only escape route. Fernando opens the door and sees one of his lovely trophies laying on the ground the lid is no longer to be seen. There is a big dent in the side of it as well and for a second he has to calm himself.

 

“That’s it! You are done now! It’s over!” Fernando yells at them.

 

The boys just looks at him, then at each other and then they run. Fernando manages to catch monster number 2 as he runs by.

 

“Daniel!” Fernando yells at him. “Fernando’s coming towards you, catch him. I have Daniel” 

 

Daniel looks around the corner and the next thing he knows is that Fernando is running straight into him. He pick the boy up and lifts him over his shoulder. Then Fernando arrives next to him, with Daniel thrown over his shoulder.

 

“You put him in there and I’ll put this little bugger in there” Daniel tells Fernando as he points to two different rooms.

 

Fernando nods and pushes Daniel(monster number 2) into the room and locks it, so the boy can’t get out. Daniel does the same. And they walk downstairs, happy, but tired as hell.

 

*

2 hours later the grown up are sleeping on the sofa. Daniel is the first to wake up and sits up to look down at his feet. There is mini Daniel holding onto his foot. He can see the red paint bucket next to the boys on the floor. It take him a couple of seconds to realize that they are painting his nails. He jumps to his feet, the twins jump back and knocks the bucket over so the paint spill all over the floor. The twins are up on their feet in .2 seconds and steps in the paint, so they leave red footprints all over the place.

 

“For the love of God!” Daniel yells, managing to wake his fiancé up as well.

 

“What happened?” He asks.

 

“Well your wonderful nephews decided to paint my nails with red paint!”

“How did they get out?” Fernando asked.

 

“The fuck I know! I hate those kids. They are so bad. I really, really don’t know what to do with these monsters!” Daniel exclaims.

 

Fernando gets up and walks to him. He cast a glance down at Daniel’s lovely painted feet. And he can’t help but laugh. He stops how ever when Daniel looks at him in pure shock.

 

“What?” He asks.

 

“I wouldn’t laugh if I was you” Daniel tells him as he point to his face.

 

“What?” Fernando asks.

 

He feels panic rise within him as he goes to the bathroom to take a closer look at himself. He stares back at his refection. He has the bright red cheeks and lips. He feels the anger make it’s way into his blood. Those little buggers. He walks back to Daniel to find him trying to wash off the paint on his nails. It’s to no vail as it’s already dry. Fernando sighs as he sit down on the sofa again. Daniel drops down next to him shortly after.

 

“What are we going to do now?” Fernando asks.

 

“I want to punish them so bad” Daniel tells him.

 

“Why don’t we try to talk to them first?”

 

*

The men goes to their bedroom where the door is open. They push it a bit and sees the boys jumping in it, leaving red spots all over the covers. Fernando covers his face before he shakes it a bit. How on earth did his sister give birth to these two monsters?

 

“Daniel and Fernando! Sit down right now!” The Dane yells.

 

The boys go quiet for a second where they turn to them. They looks at them before they go back to the task at hand. It makes Daniels blood boil and he steps up to them and stands over them. The boys once again stop and looks up at him. They must have seen something in him that they don’t like because they stay silent.

 

“Sit down, right now!” The Dane says.

 

The boys sit down right away and waits for him to talk again.

 

“Listen, and listen very closely. I will not have the two of you do shit like this. I will not have my things broken once again. If you don’t behave from this very moment, I will make your life a nightmare. I will make sure that you won’t be able to do something like this again. From this very moment you will do what I tell you to and you will stop if I or your uncle say so, do you understand?”

 

Both boys nods their heads.

 

“Good! Now you will clean up the mess you made” Daniel says and turns around pulling his fiancé with him. Leaving the boys to clean up.

 

He turns around in the door and looks at the twins.

 

“If you’re very nice, we’ll have McDonalds tonight and go to the zoo tomorrow”

 

*

It’s around 10pm and the boys are sleeping in their beds. They had been rather sweet the last couple of hours and Fernando is surprised that they went to bed with only a bit of protest. It helped a lot when Daniel told them that they need to do it if they wanted to go to the zoo the next day.

 

The grownups are now in bed as well. They are both exhausted after the busy day. Fernando is dreading the day tomorrow. He can’t help but think that things will take a turn for the worse.


	15. Babysitting, part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens now? Will the monsters rise?

Fernando wakes up when a first rays of sunshine streams trough the curtains in the bedroom. He looks over at Daniel, who’s still sleeping soundly. Fernando can’t help but smile. He is truly happy with Daniel. He runs his index finger over Daniels facial features. Daniel wrinkles his nose before Fernando finger ends up at his lips. Daniel kisses the finger before he slowly opens his eyes to peer over at Fernando. Fernando sees something in the other mans eyes, and he doesn’t like it all that much.

 

“What wrong Daniel?” He asks.

 

“Do you think it’s a bad idea to go the zoo with the boys?” Daniel asks.

 

“No, I think it will be great to get them out of here. When they aren’t here, they can’t do something stupid here” Fernando explains.

 

“That wasn’t what I was thinking about”

 

It dawn on Fernando that Daniel is worried about the consequences it will have on his career if something put two and two together. It’s not very usual to have a footballer and a former footballer take the first ones nephews for a trip to the zoo.

 

“I want to Daniel” Fernando says as he grabs a hold of Daniels hand underneath the covers.

 

“Are you sure? It might be a very big mistake” 

 

“It will never be a mistake. One day sooner vs later they are bound to figure it out, and if that day is today, then so be it. I’m in love with you and nothing will change that”

 

“I love you too, baby” Daniel says as he leans in to place a soft kiss on Fernando’s lips.

 

After a minute they lay back down and they stay like that for all of 3 minutes before they hear something knocking at the door. They look over as the door opens slowly. And there are the twins, dressed in their PJ’s. Daniel feels something that he has NEVER felt for those boys and he smiles at them for the first time.

 

Mini monster 2 makes his way over along side his brother. They crawl into the end of the bed and goes under the covers as they makes their way till the other end of the bed. Daniel places his face on the Danes chest and Fernando cuddles up with his uncle. They all 4 go back to sleep for an other hour.

 

The boys behave all morning and they even eat breakfast without throwing the food everywhere and the Dane is starting to change his mind on the boys, not that he will ever tell Fernando that.

 

“Listen up boys” Daniel says as they have finished eating.

 

“You’ve both behaved very nicely today and I’m very happy with that, so as your reward we’ll all go to the zoo in 15 minutes. So now you’ll place your dishes, spoon and cup in the dishwasher and then you’ll go get dressed” Daniel tells them before the boys run off.

 

Fernando looks at Daniel in pure wonder, he had no idea the man could be so authoritarian, yet he was kind. He knew that Daniel could be bossy, but never like this. He loved this new side of his fiancé. He walks over to where Daniel is bend over the dishwasher to place something into it. Fernando wraps his arms around the Dane, only to startled the man for a few seconds. As he turns around Fernando unwrap himself and jumps onto the tabletop. He spreads his legs slightly and Daniel takes that as a hint for some close up contact. He steps between Fernando’s leg as he other man leans down to kiss him. Daniel wraps his arms around his waist as they deepen the kiss. Daniels lips leaves Fernando’s to suck on the pulse point instead. Fernando throws his head to the side to give Daniel more access as the Dane bits down into the tender skin underneath his mouth. Fernando moans louder and they are lost in their own little world for a couple of minutes.

 

“What are they doing?” Mini monster 1 tries to whisper to his brother.

 

“I think they are going to some that grown up do all the time” He answers back.

 

“They do what mom and dad do sometimes? That weird thing, where mom screams and dad says yes, yes, yes all the time?” He says.

 

“Yes” Mini monster 2 answers.

 

“OHHHHH NO! Why do grown ups do things like that?”

 

The outburst makes the grown men jump apart. Fernando all of sudden get aware of his surrounding and he notice, only now, that both he and his fiancé is half naked and very hard. He looks also becomes aware that he nephews are standing next to them and are watching them intently.

 

“Glad to see that you’re ready for the trip to the zoo already boys” He says as he gently pushes Daniel further away from him.

 

He sees Daniel pick both their shirts off the floor and throw he throws one at him. He puts it on and jumps down from the table and goes to find his shoes and jacket.

 

“What where you doing uncle Fernando?” Fernando asks as both the boys follow him to the hall.

 

“Nothing” He says as he feels his cheeks go warmer. He is still painfully hard, but luckily his jacket is long enough to cover him up.

 

“Yes you were. You wanted to have sex with you friend” The young Daniel says.

 

Fernando turns around so fast that his head spins a bit. He has to steady himself for a minute. He then looks down at the boys. He debates with himself if he should tell them or not. He is just about to say something when his fiancé wraps his arms around his waist.

 

“First of all, I’m not your uncles friend, I’m his boyfriend/fiancé. 2th of all, yes he was, but we can’t as long as you two are around” Daniel tell the boys before he leans in and kisses Fernando deeply. When he leans back he sees the pink tint on Fernando’s cheeks.

 

“So boys, are you ready to go?” Daniel asks as he zips his own jacket.

 

The boys nod their heads, so Fernando opens the door to let the boys get to the car. The men helps the boys into the car and buckles them up in the back.

 

*

When they arrive at the zoo, Daniel turns to the boys.

 

“Listen up boys. You will behave in here, you’ll do everything we say and you will NOT run away from us, do you understand?” He gives both of them a stern look as the boys nods.

 

They all go the entrance of the zoo. Mini monster Daniel grabs onto hold of Daniel hand and looks up at the Dane. The smile the young boy offers to him is so genuine and sweet that Daniel feels his heart melt a little. Fernando grabs a hold of young Fernando hand and they walk to the area with the dolphins. They watch the show and they boys get a picture taken with one of the dolphins. The next stop is the bison.

 

“It’s a cow” Says mini monster 2.

 

“NO, it’s a bull” Says mini monster 1.

 

“Uncle Nando! Is it a cow or a bull?”

 

“I have no idea boys, sorry. Here is to much fur to see where is one or the other” Fernando tells the boys.

 

“The one that you’re pointing Daniel is a cow and the one that you’re pointing at Fernando is a bull” Daniel explains.

 

The three others turn to Daniel. His boyfriend raises an eyebrow at him, but Daniel shrugs his shoulder. They younger boys look at each other, clearly not happy with each other.

 

“Come on boys. Lets get a move on” Fernando says.

 

The next stop is the big bears. The twins hide behind the grown up as the sun bear roars.

 

“It’s okay boys. It’s on the other side of the fence, it won’t be able to hurt you” Daniel explains as he rags a hand over the younger boy behind him.

 

“Where are we going next uncle Nando?” The twins says at the same time.

 

“I’m thinking we should go see the elephants” Fernando says as he looks at Daniel to confirm the plans.

 

After that they see the giraffes, the pandas the sea lions and many other animals. By noon the boys are so exhausted that Fernando and Daniel has to carry the sleeping boys to the exit. Fernando leans into Daniel as they walk, before he wraps his arm around his waist. Daniel leans closer and kisses the side of Fernando’s head. After the tender touches Fernando slips his hand into Daniels until they get to the car. They place the boys in their seats and drives back the house.

 

*

They boys slept through the whole ride and is only waking up when they are unbuckled in the garage. They run off into the house and the men walk slowly into the house where they settle in front of the TV(a new once that Fernando had delivered last night). They don’t pay any attention to the boys and soon they are fast asleep on the sofa.

 

Fernando is the first to wake up and the first thing he sees is a strange color all over the table. He sits up and sees that the color continue into the kitchen and further into the house. He walks into the study and sees all the books thrown on the floor. No a single one managed to stay in the bookcase. He follow the trail up the stairs. He comes to a stop when he reached the top. There are red hands all over the white doors.

 

“Fernando?” Daniel calls from downstairs.

 

“I’m upstairs sweetie” He calls.

 

He walks into the room where he keeps his old jerseys. He pushes the door open and sees that the boys has taken all of them down and he goes to pick them up and sees big holes in his favorite Liverpool #5 shirt. It was the shirt he slept in, in the beginning of their relationship. He loved that shirt. He is holding the shirt to chest when Daniel walks in.

 

“What happened Fernando?” Daniel asks as he looks around the room.

 

“I have no idea, but they ruined my favorite shirt” Fernando whispers.

 

Daniel goes over and sits down on the floor next to him. He hugs his sad fiancé and places small kisses all over his face.

 

“Go find the boys” Daniel says as he helps Fernando to his feet, before he leaves the older man for a little while.

 

When Daniel return they find the boys in the middle of the bedroom.

 

“Boys!” Daniel yells.

 

The twins stops for a second and looks at him.

 

“Why are you behaving like this? We took you to the zoo. Why are you doing this?”

 

They boys look at him before they run out of the room and then they are gone again. The grown ups look at each other and Daniel shakes his head.

 

“Let’s just rest of a while. I locked all the doors and I even set the alarm, so we’ll know if they try to break out”

 

“But what about all our things? They will be ruined” Fernando exclaims, he is very close to tears at the thought of all the things they will loose at the hand of the twins.

 

“Don’t worry, I locked the door to the most important things. The rest can be replaced”

 

The Dane drags Fernando to the bed and pushes him down on it before getting in beside him.

 

Let the monsters be free.


	16. Babysitting, part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari, her husband and daughter arrives.

Fernando is in the kitchen with Daniel. The boys are playing somewhere in the house. They have both given up on trying to clean the house. Daniel had decided that it would show a good point for Fernando’s sister and her husband. They believe that they had two lovely and angle like boys. They did NOT and it was time for them to relies it now.

They both hear the door open and close. The parents and big sister Paula has arrived.

 

Mari takes a few steps into the house and looks into the living room on her left. There paint all over the table, sofa and floor. Her eyes follow the trail to the staircase where they continue up to the top. She looks back into the living room and sees the old TV standing next to the door, it’s cover in shaving crème and the DVD player and Xbox is next to it, all of it looks like someone tried to destroy it in every way possible.

 

Her husband stops next to her along side Paula. They all look at the chaos in the house.

 

Daniel walks into the hallway with the plates so he can set the table in the living room. He looks over the family and gives them a tired smile and steps into the room. He walks all off 5 steps before a whirlwind is around him. Monster 1 and 2 playing tag. The Dane manages to stay on his feet and sighs in relief when the boys leave again. He goes to the table and is only 3 steps from it when the twins round the corner again. This time mini monster 2 wraps his arms around Daniels leg, and mini monster 1 comes around the corner and runs straight into the Dane, who already was off balance do to the kid around his leg. He falls backwards and next second there is a pile of bodies and plates on the floor.

 

“Daniel, are you okay?” Fernando comes running into the room.

 

He heard the crash all the way from the kitchen. He stops next to his sister and sees to his fear the Dane and the boys are on the floor.

 

“What happened?” He asks the other man.

 

“Your sister had twin, that’s what happened. I told you it was a bad idea. I really can’t do this. I will NOT babysit these two again before they have leaned to behave”

 

“Have they really been that bad?” Mari asks her brother.

 

Daniel get off the floor, brushed his jeans before he storms right past them all.

 

“To be honest. Yes they have. Everything you see broken or painted on is all their doing” He sighs before he goes after Daniel.

 

Mari and her husband looks at each other. They can’t believe that their sweet boys would behave like that.

 

*

Daniel is sitting by the table in the kitchen, his head is in his hands as he tries to calm down. Soon he would be able to rest, just a couple of hours then they would be gone. He fuck hates babysitting those two. He was right when he told Fernando that they were bad news, but the Spaniard didn’t have the heart to turn down his sister. They really need to talk about that. He won’t be able to do this all over again.

 

“Daniel? Are you okay?” Fernando asks.

 

“Not really. I can’t believe that they ruined most of the house, again. I’m sure they won’t even be punished by your sister. The whole Torres family is too kind to do something like that. That’s the fucking problem with this family. You are simply too sweet to everyone around you and you feel guilty the next moment, even when you’re right. I hate that, I really do”

 

Fernando is a bit taken aback with that confession. Sure he knows that hos family uses love instead of hate, but he never saw this as a problem before, but seeing Daniel this upset makes him question if it was wrong not to get a little angry at times.

 

“Daniel, please. I love you” Fernando says as he sits down next to the other man.

 

He grabs his hand and holds it in his. Daniel looks up at him. This is the problem, once again Fernando tries to remove the anger with love. It doesn’t work when there the terrible twin boys are in the house. He removes his hand and gets up. He leaves the kitchen and goes upstairs. He goes to the bedroom and lies on the bed. He looks at the ceiling. He wonders why on earth God is out to punish him.

 

*

Fernando is sitting at the table when his feels a hand on his back. He lifts his head and sees Mari offer him a soft, yet sad smile. It makes him mad that she is able to smile at him.

 

“What are you smiling about?” He asks her in a stern tone.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“How can you smile? Your boys ruin everything! They fucking destroyed my house and they made Daniel angry with me! It’s not fucking fair” He tells her before he places his head on his folded arm on the table.

 

“Fernando” She tries softly as she strokes his back in a soothing manner.

 

“Just leave Mari. Take the kids and leave”

 

He then gets up and leaves the kitchen as well and goes to the living room to clean up the mess the boys made in there.

 

The twin hears all this and sees how sad uncle Nando looks. They look at each other and then they make their way to the study on the other side of the house.

 

*

15 minutes after he left the kitchen there is a knock on the bedroom door. Daniel isn’t really in the mood to talk to anyone. It’s been one hell of a weekend and all he wants to do is go to sleep and forget about it all. But the knocking doesn’t stop and it annoys him, so he gets up and rips the door open only to be met with two sets of puppy eyes(worse that Fernando’s). He looks away again and is about the close it when they boys show him 3 drawings. They give him all 3 and he looks at them. In one drawing the house is a mess and uncle Nando and Danny is sitting side by side, crying because of off all the broken things. In the other one the words lo siento and sorry are all over it and it shows the twin cleaning the house and uncle Nando and Danny smiling. In the last one they all sit at a table eating dinner and having fun.

 

He looks down at the boys and they look so damn sorry that his heart melts again.

 

“What do you want to say with these?” He asks.

 

The boys look at each other before mini monster 1 starts talking.

 

“We’re sorry. Please don’t be mad at uncle Nando. He did not do anything wrong. He likes you very much, uncle Daniel” He says.

 

Daniel looks down at him. They have never called him uncle before. He has never been called uncle before and it makes him a little proud. He looks down at them once again and decides that maybe it would be okay to forgive them.

 

“How about we make that last drawing become reality?” He asks them before he picks them both up and goes downstairs to finish the dinner he and Nando was preparing before.

 

*

They all sit at the table and eat the amazing dinner the boys helped finish.

 

Fernando looks over at Daniel and gives him a soft smile before he peeks his lips for a short moment. They twins look at each other before they high fives as they looks at the men by the other end of the table as they silently decides that good behavior will be the best way to keep uncle Nando happy.

 

Love conquers all.


	17. Hip injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fernando is victim of a stupid injury

It’s the end of November and Daniel is walking in the front door. He knew that Fernando complained about some soreness in his muscles yesterday, but he seems to do that every now and then, so Daniel didn’t really think anything of it. But as he steps through the door he gets a surprise. Fernando’s bag is by the door, so is his shoes and jacket. Daniel slips of his own and hangs it next to Fernando’s. He walks into the house and enters the living room. Here he finds Fernando on the sofa on his right side.

 

“Fernando?”

 

Fernando doesn’t answer, but turns towards Daniel for a short moment, but eventually he returns to his former position on the sofa.

 

“Why are you not a training?” Daniel asks as he sits down in the armchair next to the sofa.

 

“Was send home” comes the short response.

 

“Why?”

 

“MRI show injury in the internal obturator muscle”

 

“Okay. And that means how long time off?”

 

“Not off, physical therapy treatment and alternative training for the next few days”

 

“Then why are you home now?”

 

“Finished for the day”

 

Daniel decide that if Fernando doesn’t wanna talk in other than short sentences, then he doesn’t either, so he goes to prepare some kind of afternoon snack for them. He doesn’t like it then Fernando is injured, he always gets so moody then he isn’t at full fitness. It scare Daniel at bit, when Fernando can’t play. Over the last 3 to 4 months the striker has been playing less and less. Ever since Gameiro has arrived, Cholo has taken a like for the younger striker, leaving Fernando with only 45 minute games, if he gets that much. The Spaniard always complains and talks about coach’s favorite and stuff like that, but the Dane has leaned to leave the deaf ear to it all and it doesn’t bother him that much. It annoys him sometimes, when Fernando gets really bitchy about it, but he usually hides most of his frustrations, which Daniel is thankful for.

 

“So what do you want to have for dinner tonight?”

 

“I don’t know. Not hungry”

 

Daniel shakes his head and goes to the kitchen to have a look at what he can make for dinner. Fernando doesn’t seem likely to get of the sofa anytime soon.

He is just putting the dry pasta into the boiling water when a couple of arms wrap around his waist and Fernando leans his head on Daniels shoulder. Daniel lets him do it for a couple of minutes, as he has been missing that kind of contact for some time, but it’s an uncomfortable way to stand so he moves to stand straight up. Fernando doesn’t let go, he just follows the movement. Daniel turns his head to place a kiss on Fernando’s head, but Fernando leans further over his shoulder so their lips meet. Fernando moves his hips forward, into Daniels. Daniel moans and pushes into Fernando’s moving hips. Fernando deepens the kiss and soon they are making out hot and heavy. Daniel twists around to get more comfortable. The moment they are face to face Fernando is on him again. For a moment Daniel losses himself in the feel of the other man in front of him. Fernando places his hand on the bulge in Daniels pants and Daniel soon after lifts his own shirt over his head, Fernando’s follow a minute later. Daniel runs his hands over Fernando hard abs as they kiss. He runs a finger over a hard nipple, it makes Fernando leans his head back as he moans. Daniel leans into him and runs his tongue over Fernando neck. Fernando responses by moving his hips forward harder. The move makes Daniel lean back and places his hands on Fernando’s hips to make him stop. Fernando lifts his head back up and looks at him in confusion.

 

“Why did you stop? I miss this” Fernando asks as he runs his hands up Daniel’s shoulders.

 

“You have a hip injury”

 

“So?”

 

“You need your hips for that sweetie”

 

“Fuck, but it has been too long”

 

“I know” Daniel tells him.

 

He leans into Fernando again and wraps his arms around the older man as he leans into him. They stay like that for a couple of minutes as they calm down again. Once they gained control of their bodies, Daniel gently pushes Fernando out of the way so he can prepare dinner for them. Fernando jumps on the table and watches as the Dane does all the work.

 

Once dinner is done, they sit in the living room eating it in front the TV. Fernando keeps looking over at Daniel. He still can’t believe that he has this great man all to himself. He takes Daniels plate and puts in on the coffee table and pushes Daniel onto the sofa.

 

“Fernando, we can’t. Think about your hip”

 

“But I want you”

 

“We can’t. It’s not worth risking further injury for”

 

Fernando lay down next to Daniel and kisses him, but it’s not enough for him. He wants more.

 

“Oh. I just thought of something” Fernando says all of sudden.

 

“What?”

 

“You ride me. That way I won’t hurt my hip, please Daniel” Fernando begs.

 

Daniel thinks about it for a minute, but the lust for his gorgeous fiancé wins out he gently pushes Fernando until he lies on his back. He makes quick work of their clothes and lies down on top of Fernando, before he straddles him. Daniel lifts up a bit as Fernando finds the lube in the drawer of the coffee table. He gets some onto his hand and slowly starts to prepare him. The moment the finger pushed through the first ring he moans. It feels so great and it’s been way to long since they’ve done anything like this. Fernando keeps working on opening him up.

 

“I’m ready” Daniel moans.

 

Fernando coats himself with the lube and Daniel reaches for his cock before he slowly lowers himself onto it. When he is completely shielded inside Daniel they stop to savor the moment. Daniel leans down to kiss Fernando. After a couple of minutes lost in the kiss Daniel leans back and starts to slowly move his hips up and down. Fernando runs his hands over Daniels abs before he lets them run around his waist and over his ass. He fondles the cheeks for a bit before he spreads them as he fuck into Daniel. Daniel throws his head back and moans louder than he has in a long time. He pushes down into Fernando’s moving hips as he closes in on his orgasm.

 

“So close baby, so close” He moans before he leans forward again to capture Fernando’s lips in a passionate kiss again. Fernando runs his hands over his ass, hips and back again before they land in his hair. He thrust into him a couple of times before he releases into the only man he every truly loved. Daniel comes soon after, between their sweaty bodies. Daniel rolls of him and lands beside him on the sofa.

 

“We should do that more often” Fernando tells him as he places a kiss on Daniel cheek.

 

“I guess I could agree to that” Daniel says as he smiles.

 

They lie like that for a while before a thought get stuck in Daniel head.

 

“How’s your hip?”

 

“It’s fine. I will be as good as new soon”

 

*

Fernando gets the all clear 10 days later and he is so excited and can’t wait to play again. But Simone doesn’t let him play, even thought he is ready. He gets more and more frustrated for each game he doesn’t get to play. He hates that the French duo gets to play even thought they haven’t score a goal in a pretty long time. He just know that he can do better then them, so he wants to play, but there is nothing he can do about it. The only thing that keeps him from exploding is Daniel and his sweet kisses. At first he hates that Daniel keeps saying that he’ll get to play again soon, but now he looks forward to the kind words from the Dane. If there is one person in the world that he can trust to believe and support him, then it will be Daniel.


	18. Between Barca and Leganés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barca - Okay  
> Leganés - Very good

Fernando steps onto the pitch in the second half of the Copa del Rey match against Barca and he is so determined to score, he runs after ball and isn’t careful in his tackles, but he has a fire burning inside him. He will show every stupid commenter that that he still has it.

Last game still nags him a bit. His touch was off and so was his pace. Nothing felt right and it was seriously showing. Worst part was, that it was clear to himself as well. He could see and feel it all. He needed to step up his game if he wanted to put the French duo on the bench. They are both scoring goals and it hurts so much that he is left out. So when he came home to Daniel, all he saw was pity, even thought it didn’t show on Daniel’s face. He ran straight into the Dane and then all fight left him and he sobbed for the good part of 30 minutes. The whole time Daniel held onto him, not wanting to let go, and wanting to take some of the pain away.

*

He sees Pique out of the corner of his eye and he sprints to him. He gets the ball away and he runs toward the Barca goal. He takes a shut, but it’s blocked by Alba. He grips onto his short hair and pulls at it. Fuck, that’s not what was supposed to happen. He keeps trying, calling for the ball and running into offside a couple of times as well. He has a few shots on goal, but it doesn’t go in. The damn ball doesn’t want to go into the goal and it sucks. In the back of his mind he keeps hearing a soft and clear voice telling him to keep going. Daniel is always present when Fernando is about to give up. It’s what makes him give all he has. He hates it when he is in the locker room and everybody looks at him like it’s all his fault. He wants to be a part of the team, but it’s harder than it used to be. Back when he had the armband it was much easier to take all the comments and the bad press. It was part of the job, but now he just another player and sometimes it feel like the others blame him for every bad thing that happened to the team, even if he didn’t get to play. He even talked to Daniel about it more than once, but the Dane always assured him that he was only imagining things.

The scoreboard still says 2-0 and it is so annoying to see Naymar smirk every now and then. The stupid boy just love to fall over his own legs and pretend that the Atleti player is to blame. He sometimes wants to smack the boy in the face, but he knows that he has be careful, last confrontation didn’t go all the well. Luckily the other held him back and lead him away from the Brazilian, if they hadn’t, well, then who knows what would have happened.

Finally so luck for Atleti and Griezmann knock the ball past the goalkeeper. It make the match more heated and all the players in a frenzy to get the next goal. It’s the final minutes and Fernando gets the ball, but the shot blasts past the post and so does the next change he gets. They keep fighting to the end, but the game ends 2-1 to Barca.

Fernando chats with Messi shortly, but soon after returns to the locker room. Simeone isn’t all that happy, but he does tell them that they did okay. They just had to do better next time. Fernando isn’t all that pleased with the result and when Luis asks if the wants to go grab a drink or two, he declines and tells the other man that he’s headed home.

*

He walks straight into the house, expecting Daniel to sit in the living room waiting for him, but the other man is nowhere to be seen.

“Daniel?” Fernando calls out, but doesn’t get an answer.

He ventures further into the house, but he still can’t find Daniel, so he goes downstairs and flings himself on the sofa and turns on the TV. There is reruns of the match and for once he hears his own name along with something positive. They are even saying the Simeone was wrong to choose Carrasco over him. It makes him smile and a little spark of hope and happiness spreads within his chest. He is still Fernando ‘El Niño’ Torres. He is still a great footballer and no one can take that away from him. He doesn’t even notice, but he soon is fast asleep on the sofa and doesn’t see or hear Daniel walk through the door and into the living room. He stops in the doorway and looks at his sleeping fiancé. He moves closer and sees a small smile on the other mans lips. It makes him smile too as he leans down. He wants to taste those smiling lips again. He goes down on his knees and leans into Fernando. He thinks back to a time in Liverpool, there the Spaniard had fallen asleep on his sofa, his blonde hair falling over his eyes and Daniel has moved it to be able to see the freckles that was hidden beneath the strands. He longs a bit for Fernando’s longer blonde hair, but now he is able to see all the features and freckles as often as he wants. He moves even closer and lets his lips land on Fernando’s. The Spaniard presses closer for a second before he moves away to be able to look at the person kissing him.

At first his eyes is hazed and everything is blurry, but soon after Daniel comes into view, just watching him. It makes him smile even more and he places his right hand on Daniels cheek.

“Hi love” Fernando says.

“Hi you”

“Where were you? I couldn’t find you”

“Oh, I watched the match at Jacob’s place” Daniel answers.

“Jacob? Who is Jacob?” Fernando asks as he moves into a sitting position on the sofa.

Daniel has to move back so he isn’t knocked over by there other man.

“The new tattoo artist I hired to help me out in the shop. I told you about him last week, sweetie”

“You did?”

“Yes”

“Oh okay. Is he good looking?” Fernando asks. He doesn’t want to be jealous, but he has to know.

“Why?”

“I just wanna know”

“I guess he’s looking okay” Daniel tells him as he shrugs.

“You guess?”

“Fernando, don’t worry. Jacob is straight, okay? Beside I’m engaged to you, and I love you”

Fernando looks at him for a minutes and the Dane is so amused by the fact that Fernando is acting like that.

“Okay, good”

“Are you okay sweetheart. I saw the match. Sorry you lost”

“It’s okay, we’ll get them next week. I can feel it. We only have to score 3 goals and keeps them from scoring, so I guess it’s doable”

“Wow, I actually expected you to be a bit more upset about it, but it’s great that you see things that way. I’m so proud off you”

“Thank you, Daniel” Fernando says before his eyes land on a bag by the door.

“What’s in the bag?”

“Oh, it’s ice-cream, beer and a movie. I did really believe that I was going to get home to find you sad about the game, so I decided to be prepared”

“Aww honey, that is so sweet of you. I love you so much”

“It’s nothing” Daniel says, but Fernando sees the blush spread high on his cheeks. He gets up and places a soft kiss on each of the cheeks before he pulls Daniel along, so they can go to bed.

*

Its early Saturday morning and Daniel is trying to get out off bed without waking Fernando up. The first thing he has to do is pray Fernando’s arms and legs off of him. Fernando developed a habit of sliding over Daniel doing the night and then he tangles himself around him as well. There is always a leg or and arm that is in some strange position, that to Daniel doesn’t look all that comfortable, but Fernando sleeps soundly, so he might be wrong. Today is no different and he has Fernando’s back half on his chest, butt resting on Daniels’s right hip. Fernando’s left arm is stuck under Daniels left arm and his left leg is wedged in between his legs and under Daniel’s left leg. Daniels has no idea how or when it happened doing the night, but it’s always like that when ever he sleeps next to Fernando. Daniel gently lifts his left leg so he can move Fernando’s away from him. And then he moves Fernando’s arm and he is finally free. The struggle has last well over 5 minutes and it’s a hard task to do in the morning when his muscles is all jelly and sore. 

He gets out of bed and tiptoes over the floor, so he doesn’t wake Fernando up. He wants to make him breakfast because he knows that Fernando has a match tonight and he has to eat breakfast today, sometimes Fernando skips even thought Simeone would be pissed if he ever found out, but he doesn’t on match days. Daniel goes into the bathroom and finds the pair of jeans that he left in there on purpose last night. He puts them on and goes downstair to prepare breakfast for his man.

He mixes up the protein shake that Fernando loves, he cuts up the apples, oranges, bananas and the pineapple. He makes the coffee and finds the glasses for the juice. He makes the eggs just how Fernando likes them. He cuts up 2 pieces of the bread he bought yesterday as well. He grabs two plates and puts everything on the tray waiting on the table. He carries it all upstairs and jumps back into bed with Fernando. He knows that if there is one thing Fernando isn’t a big fan of, it’s cold feet in the morning, so he twists around so he can put his two, very, cold feet on Fernando’s stomach. The Spaniard lets out a hoarse yelp and almost falls out of the bed. He turns over so fast that Daniel isn’t prepared for the counterattack. Fernando is on him in .2 seconds and he is pressed into the bed, with Fernando sitting on his hips.

Fernando leans down and lets his tongue run up and down Daniels throat for a few seconds before he lets his breath flow over the damp skin, making Daniel shiver.

“What have I told you about doing that?” Fernando asks as he gives him a stern look.

Daniel smiles up at him and he pretends to think for a minute.

“Do it?” he says even though he knows it’s the wrong answer.

Fernando looks down at him for a moment before he shakes his head. He leans down and bits down at Daniels nipple. Daniel hisses in pain, but it doesn’t stop him from grabbing onto Fernando head to pull him even closer. Fernando feels Daniel morning hard on poke against his stomach and he thinks that maybe it would be fun to start the morning with some good old fashion oral sex, but Daniel stops him before he even gets a change to opens his jeans.

“What?” He asks.

“Not that it wouldn’t have been great, but breakfast will get cold if we don’t eat it now” Daniel explains as he points to the dresser.

Fernando looks over and see the most beautiful tray of food he has seen in a long time.

“You made breakfast for me?” He asks.

“Yup. I know you have to follow your diet today, so I decided to help you” Daniel says as he walks over and grab the tray to put it in front of Fernando.

“Thanks Daniel, it looks really, really good. You didn’t have to”

Daniel doesn’t say anything, he just start to dig into the food. If he had to say it himself, he would say that he made a pretty damn good meal for them.

They stay in bed for most of the morning as the finish the food and watch some TV cuddles up underneath the blanket. Fernando is sitting between Daniel legs and his back is pressed to the Dane’s chest. It is one of Fernando’s favorite weekend moments, when they just relax in bed, not really doing anything. He turns to looks up at the younger man, whom won his heart over so fast. Daniel feels eyes on him and looks down at Fernando. He leans down and kisses him softly before squeezing him ones more and then relaxes back against the headboard. Fernando leans his head on Daniel’s shoulder.

*

Just after noon Fernando is in the in-house gym. He is not doing heavy training since he has a match later, but he needs to work the food off. Daniel is watching him from the door. He can’t believe that he is so lucky to have this man all to himself. The only thing that is missing is them being ‘official’. Daniel longs to tell his colleagues and friends that he is with the most gorgeous man in the world. But Fernando had asked him not to tell anyone and he knows that it would be stupid to tell them, but he is getting a bit tired of hiding and tell them that he is seeing someone, but he can’t tell them who it is. They keep asking questions and it’s getting hard and harder to not say something. One time he accidently told Jacob that he was seeing a man. Ever since then the other man had been so nosy that Daniel is starting to fear that he will tell him soon.

He is snapped from his thoughts and almost falls backwards when there is a waving hand before his eyes. He shakes his head a couple of times and finds Fernando looking at him.

“Oh, didn’t notice that you finished” Daniel says.

“I can see that. What are you thinking about?” Fernando asks curiously.

“Nothing”

Fernando frowns at that answer. He knew that wasn’t true since he had called Daniel’s name 4 times and got no response.

“Really?” He stares at Daniel for a minute.

“No. I’m sorry”

Fernando gets more and more worried by Daniels behavior. He takes his hand and pulls him to the small bench in the room.

“Sorry for what?”

“It’s just Jacob” Daniel says.

“What’s with him? Did something happen?”

“No. He is just asking a lot of question”

“Okay. About?”

“You” Daniel says before he get up and heads for the door.

“You told him about me?”

Daniel stops at the door and turns to Fernando. He shakes his head.

“No. Well… I told him that I was seeing this guy, but couldn’t tell who”

Then he opens the door and walks out, leaving Fernando in the gym.

*

Fernando tried to find Daniel before he had meet up with the team, but he didn’t find him. He didn’t even know if he would come to the match. He wanted to have Daniel there, but the way they left thing, it didn’t seem like the younger man would be there tonight. He even tried to call him a couple of times, but it always went to voicemail. He was getting really worried, what if something happened to Daniel? He wouldn’t be able to find him.

It’s almost time for the match and Fernando is nowhere near ready, he is worried sick and he is on edge. Saul tries to cheer him up, even Moya is funnier than he usually is, but it’s not what he needs, so he leave the locker room to get some fresh air. He goes onto the pitch. He closes his eyes and screams. He doesn’t know why, but it helped a little. He tries his phone one more time. He hears something ring. He looks around, but can’t find the source for it. He ends the call, just to try again. The sounds is there again. He looks towards the stands, but there is no one there. It sounds like the tune is a bit closer now. He ends the call again, only to hit the call button again. This time he knows for sure that it’s close by, so he turns around and there he is. The man he loves more than anything.

He runs to him and throws his arms around his neck. Daniel wraps his arms around Fernando’s waist and holds him close.

“Don’t ever do that again. I was worried” Fernando sobs into his shoulder.

“Sorry love. I need some air and I had to clear my thoughts” Daniel explains.

“It’s okay. You’re here now”

Fernando leans back a bit, but only to lean closer again shortly after. He presses his lips to Daniels. They kiss for a couple of minutes.

They don’t notice Saul and Koke coming out to look for Fernando, as Simeone is about to start his speech. They young men stops and tries to make sense of their teammate kissing a man. They are startled when Filipe puts hand on their shoulders. He sees Fernando clinging to Daniel. He is one of the few people who can read Fernando like an open book. He knew that the Spaniard had feeling for Daniel, back when they were still in England, but he also knew that they didn’t speak to each other for a long time. But it seems like Fernando found back to the person he belonged with. He moves Koke and Saul around and pushes them towards the tunnel again, giving the love birds a few minutes of peace.

Fernando leans back and smiles at Daniel and Daniel smiles at him.

“I’ll be in the stands. My ticket says that I’ll be right there” He tells Fernando as he points to a seat just about the midsection of the Calderon.

“That’s good” Fernando tells him with a smile.

“Behave tonight okay?” Daniel says.

“I always do”

“Right” Daniel says, only to be elbows in the ribs.

Fernando leans closer to him again and kisses him again.

“I’ll score for you tonight”

“You better” Daniel says with a smile before he lets go of Fernando.

The older man makes his way to the tunnel again, but turns around right before he steps into it. He sees Daniel smile back at him and he feels at peace. He knows that Daniel will be there, watching him, smiling at him, celebrating with him.

He enters the locker room with renewed energy and will to fight for his club.

*

Fernando isn’t nervous like he usually is. Daniel always have a calming effect on him.

He is on the pitch and he fights as hard as he remembers ever doing. He wants to make Daniel proud.

He runs towards the box, he is almost there and then he’s tripped by someone. He fall to the ground and the referee blows his whistle and point to the spot. Griezmann is just about to execute it, but he fails. Fernando doesn’t think, his instinct takes over and he manages to get the ball and he gets it down and then it’s in the back of the net. He isn’t sure how it happened, but it did. He scored. He really scored. He slides towards the fans while he screams. He looks into the stands and finds Daniel. He looks so proud and Fernando can’t help but smile even harder. He teammates gather around him and celebrate with him.

 

The goal is a mayor boost to his confidence. And he has more chances, but no of them lands in the net. He isn’t to bother by it. He scored again and Daniel smiled at him, so nothing mattered more at the moment. First half ends and he is the only goal scorer and he is happy with that. He is a bit worried that Simeone will take him off, but he doesn’t. Fernando starts seconds half where he left the first. He works so hard, running after the ball, getting tackled, but it doesn’t matter. Daniel is here, watching him. It’s 20 minutes in to the half that he gets the ball again and he runs with it. He loops it and the goalkeeper doesn’t stand a change. Another goal for him. He is so happy and is filled with the most amazing feeling, maybe that’s why he points towards the stands, where his fiancé is sitting along many others. He doesn’t really think anything of it, not at first, but all of sudden he feels a bit silly for doing it, and just a bit scared. What if the fans read into it and figures that it was Daniel he was pointing at. He shakes his head, nobody even know Daniel and him is a couple, so he doesn’t have to worry. He gets to play the whole match and is so close to score a hattrick, but it doesn’t get to be that way, but he is so happy for two goals and his 300 matches for Atleti.

He looks towards the stands and finds Daniel. The man is moving down towards the pitch, not towards the exit like all the others. Fernando goes down the tunnel and into the locker room where all his teammates are celebration. Saul waves him over and he sits next to the young man. One of their teammates take a picture for Saul. They are interrupted by one of the stadium staff member.

“Torres, someone is requesting some of your time out in the” He tells him.

*

The stadium is empty, safe from the people working there, Daniel slips into the seat behind the box. He watches as Fernando makes his way out the tunnel again. He can’t help but laugh as he watches the confused man before him.

“Up here, honey” He calls out.

Fernando turns around and breaks into a smile. He lifts himself into the seat next to Daniel. He leans into him for a hug, but they end up kissing again. When they break apart they are both spotting big smiles on their faces.

“Thanks for the goals. They were pretty cool” Daniel says.

“De nada” Fernando answers.

He is just about to lean back into Daniel when Filipe comes out of the tunnel, but doesn’t turn around to face them.

“Fernando, Simeone wants to talk to you” He calls before he vanish again.

Fernando sighs before he leans into Daniel again.

“I’ll wait outside” Daniel says before he gets up and leaves the footballer alone.

Fernando watches him a few seconds more before he heads to the locker room again.

*

He steps into the room and sees Filipe smiling at him. Simeone is no where to be seen.

“Where did he go?” Fernando asks.

“He left about 5 minutes ago” Filipe says.

“Okay”

Fernando sits at his locker and is just about to undress when Filip looks at him in a weird way.

“What?” Fernando asks.

“How’s Daniel?”

Fernando looks up at him so fast. He isn’t sure he heard him right, thought.

 

“What?”

“You two are together, right?” He asks.

“Why do you think that?”

“Well you seemed so worried and on edge before the match, but then you walked out and came back totally fine and now you look freaking ecstatic + I saw you kissing before the match”

“Oh my God. I… I…”

“Don’t worry Fernando. I won’t tell anyone. So are you together?”

Fernando looks at him for a full minute, trying to decide where to play it cool or tell him the truth.

“Yes, we are. We’ve been together for about half a year + all the time in Liverpool. I really love him”

“Ahh. That makes sense”

“What do you mean?!”

“Well you’ve seemed happier after the summer break last year. I’m happy for you, man”

“Thanks Filipe”

“Anyway. I’m heading home. I guess you should hurry, can’t let Daniel wait too long. Say hello to him from me”

“Thank and I will. See ya, Luis”

“See ya, Torres”

*

Fernando steps into the parking lot and looks around for Daniel’s car. He finds it and walks over and gets into the passenger seat.

He leans over the gearstick to kiss his fiancé once more.

“Hey”

“Hey”

“Ready to go home?” Daniel asks.

Fernando sees a car drive by and he sees a smiling Filipe wink at him. It makes him grin.

“Yes” He says as he leans back in the seat.


	19. Wonder goal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fernando scores a very special goal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!!!  
> Sorry for not posting all that much lately, RL have just been a bit crazy but now I have time to write again.  
> This is the first of 3 chapters I'll post today.

It Sunday morning and Fernando wakes up to the sun shining into his face. They forgot to close the curtain last night, but he had been far too tired to worry about something like that and so had Daniel. He looks over to the other side of the bed, only to find it empty. He sits up and wonders where Daniel went this early on a Sunday morning. He gets out of bed, he needs meet up with the team soon. He snug out last night to spend the evening and night with Daniel. He’s pretty sure Cholo knows, but the older man never mentions it, so he figures it’s okay. He finds his robe and puts it on before he ventures down the stairs and into the kitchen, but Daniel isn’t there either. He hears sounds from the living room and looks inside and finds Daniel cuddled up with his duvet on the sofa, watching cartoons.

 

“Good morning” He says.

 

Daniel turns towards him and smiles before he sits up and waits for Fernando to get there.

 

“Good Moring to you too sweetheart”

 

Daniel moves over to make space for Fernando. The older man sit down and is given a cup of coffee and Daniel lifts the duvet so they can cuddle up together before the Spaniard has to leave.

 

“So it’s Celta tonight?” Daniel asks.

 

“Yup”

 

“In Calderón right?”

 

“True. I really hope we can beat them tonight. We need to get some point again”

 

“I’ll be there then. Anyway shouldn’t you get going before the others wake up?”

 

Fernando looks at the watch and it says 7.30, so he knows he has about an hour before most of the guys wakes up and he has to be there before that happens. He gets up and drags Daniel with him. They go upstairs and Fernando finds his training gear and puts it on. Daniel stays on the bed watching him. Once Fernando is done he walks over to where Daniel is seated. He steps between his legs and leans down to kiss the Dane.

 

“I should get going”

 

“Okay. I’ll see you tonight”

 

“Sure thing. Bye love”

 

“Bye baby”

 

*

Fernando is just getting in to the room as Saúl wakes up. He looks up and for a minute he looks like he is studying Fernando very hard. Fernando stares right back, not willing to give up just yet.

 

“Have you slept in your clothes?” Saúl asks.

 

“No, why?”

 

“You just look way to fresh for someone who just got up”

Fernando doesn’t really think about what he says next, but Saúl notice it right away.

 

“I’ve been up for a while now” He explains.

 

Saúl looks at him again and it’s like something clicks in the younger man’s brain.

 

“You went home!” He says.

 

“What makes you say that? I have no reason to go home, not when I’m here”

 

“Yes you do. You went home to Daniel!”

 

Fernando turns to him so fast that his head spins a little. He isn’t sure he heard the younger man correctly, but he isn’t sure he wants to find out either, so he plays it cool and ignores the outburst from Saúl.

 

“You went to Daniel. I know you did”

 

“Shh. Will you stop screaming that?”

 

“You did!”

 

“Fine. I did, okay. Just shut up about it”

 

“So you guys are really together now?”

 

Fernando sits on the bed. He knew that Saúl teased him about he’s feeling for Daniel, but the younger man didn’t know for sure how spot on he was with the comments.

 

“Yes”

 

“WOW. How long?”

 

“7 months + the time in Liverpool”

 

“So you guys were together when we saw you kiss? I knew it, but Koke didn’t believe me. He was so sure it was just a moment of weakness”

 

“You saw what? And Koke knows what?”

 

“I saw you kiss, so did Koke and Filipe. You know in the stadium. The day you were so upset and then you left the locker room and Koke and I went to look for you. And then we saw you and Daniel, kissing. Then Filipe came and took us away again”

 

“You saw that?”

 

“Yes”

 

“Fuck”

 

Fernando falls back on the bed and he wonders for a moment if it’s too late to leave the country and start playing in Denmark instead. He didn’t want anyone to know, but his family knew, so did Daniels. But now Filipe knew and so did Koke and Saúl. He wonders whom will be next. He isn’t sure he can handle this. He is so lost in thought that he doesn’t notice Saúl sits on his bed. The young man moves Fernando’s arm from his face.

 

“Fernando, don’t worry so much. It doesn’t change anything. You’re still my idol. And to be honest this just makes you even more important to me. You are the best footballer I know and I’ll always look up to you. It doesn’t change anything. You don’t need to be afraid of this. You can’t help whom you love. I guess you and Daniel were meant to be together. I never knew that you very in love. I just thought it was, you know, footballers seeking comfort in one another. I’m so happy for you”

 

Fernando looks at him in pure wonder. He never knew his teammates would be so open and helpful towards him. Especially after they’ve learned about his relationship with Daniel. But Saúl isn’t moving away from him, is acts like he always does. He didn’t change. And somehow a bit of the weight has been lifted from his shoulders.

 

“So tell me how you ended up together” Saúl says.

 

Fernando looks at him to figure out if he is joking, but he sees nothing but genuine interest, so he lays back and start thinking back on how they ended up together all that time ago.

 

“Well it was a year into my time in Liverpool and I had had this weird feeling whenever Daniel was around. I found myself so much more shy around him, I felt like I was blushing each time he looked at me. So after some time I broke with Olalla and when straight to Daniel for support. We talked all night and he told me he believed I was better off without her. And I asked him why he thought that. The only answer I got as him leaning in, very slowly, before he kissed me and I felt like a million butterfly was set free and I just let him do it. We spend almost all night together after that. And slowly I started to wonder if there was something there. But I was frightened. I had never been with a man before, not in a relationship nor for sex, so I was freaking nervous the first time, but he took so good care of me and he made me feel things I never felt before and before I knew, we were together. It was so great and I loved every minute of it. I was just dumb enough to give it up for the promise of trophies. I had hoped we could works something out, but he showed me that it was over when he elbowed me. I felt so lost after that. I couldn’t make any relationships work or anything. I didn’t feel like being with someone else and I made a promise to myself that once I was ready, I would contact him again, but I was too much of a coward to go through with it, so we ended up being apart until summer last year. I missed him like crazy and I wanted to contact him, but didn’t know how. Then one day I saw this stupid post on Twitter and Instagram. He was on a motorcycle and I asked where he was going on that thing, but never got a replay. Then one day he shows up at my door and says that he misses me and tells me that he loves me. I had waited so long to hear those words and all of sudden they were there and I told him I loved him too. So he moved in with me. After 2 months or so he surprised me with a weekend trip to Denmark. We went there and he asked me to be his for the rest of our lives and then we came back here…”

 

“WAIT what? He proposed to you?”

 

“Yes”

 

“What did you say?”

 

“Well we are still together, so you must have figured that out yourself”

 

“You’re getting married? To Daniel Agger?” Saúl questions.

 

“Yes, but not until I’m done playing football. It just won’t be good to do it before I’m done”

 

“Okay. I understand that”

 

“Anyway where was I? Oh right. Then we came back here and this new guy started working for Daniel in the tattoo salon and I got freaking jealous of this guy, even though he’s straight. And Daniel got upset because I was being a jerk about it. So when the game was getting closer and closer to kick off the more worried I got, because I couldn’t get in contact with him. But then he showed up anyway and I was so happy that I just had to kiss him, also just to know that he was really there and now everything is good again. He loves me and I love him so much. I feel lost when he isn’t around”

 

“Wow Fernando, that is so amazing for you. I’m so happy for you. I’m so glad you’re happy again. It has really shown in you as well. You’re so full of energy and you give your all in every match. It’s clear to see that Daniel makes you happy. So is he going to be here tonight?”

 

“Yeah, he’ll be here. I promised to play well for him” Fernando says as a smile makes its way onto his face. Saúl can’t help but smile as well. It’s so good to see Fernando happy.

 

*

It’s time for the match and Fernando is staring and as he walks out he looks towards the stands where he knows Daniel is sitting. He saw him doing the warm up, so he knows the Dane is there. He looks up towards him as they are getting ready for kick off. The match starts and he fight for every ball he can. He wants to score for Daniel. All of sudden a low ball is passed his way and he had a mere second to think about what do to with it. He stops the ball with his foot and it springs. He has he back to the goal and he knows it’s now or never and he decide to try something, because there is no way he’ll touch it right otherwise. He loops it over his head in a bicycle kick. He lands on his ass and looks towards goal. The ball goes in the top corner and he quickly gets to his feet and runs towards the stands. He fingers kisses towards the place he knows Daniel will be sitting. The crowd goes wild.

 

*

Daniel sees the whole scene in slow-motion. He sees Fernando touch the ball and it bounces and he thinks ‘fuck’ but then the most amazing bicycle kick he has seen in a long time is executed with perfection and the ball lands in the net. He can’t believe it, what a goal from his stunning and very professional fiancé. He sees Fernando run towards him and he kisses his fingers before pointing them in his direction and his heart speeds up a little bit as is swells with pride as well.

 

*

Fernando goes down in the box, he is so sure that the other player took him down and he complains to the referee about it. They get a penalty and he is so confident that he can take that as well. He runs towards the ball, but it goes to high and hits the crossbar so hard that it returns into the field. He is so angry with himself for that. If he had just aimed a bit lower it would have been a goal. He is so pissed about that, so now frustration is setting in and he fights even harder and the referee stars (in his mind) go against him and that just pisses him off. He even says a couple of this that isn’t all that nice, but fuck he is frustrated and angry. It messes up game and he in the end all he can do is laugh at all the ridiculous freekicks they say he makes. He is subbed and now there isn’t more he can do. He scores an amazing goal, but missed a penalty and fuck out more than once. He hates it when he feels like he fails. He can’t wait to go home and just be with Daniel.

 

*

He didn’t feel like having a shower even though he needs one. He just wants to find Daniel so they can go home and go to bed. He grabs his thing and leaves. He finds Daniel in the parking space under the stadium. He is leaning against his car. He looks up as he hears footsteps. He smiles at him, but Daniel’s smile fades a bit when he sees how sad Fernando looks. The Dane pulls in into a hug and they stay like that for a couple of minutes just holding on to each other.

 

“Don’t worry baby, you did amazing out there. It was such a cool goal. Fuck the rest. Just remember that goal okay?” Daniel whispers to him. He can’t really do anything other than nod his head in Daniels shoulder. The Dane pulls away and drag him to the car. Fernando is asleep before they arrive at the house, so Daniel tries so hard to carry him inside without waking him up as he also tries to balance keys, doors and a bag. Fernando woke up when Daniel tried to get him out of the car, which he did manage in the end, but the Spaniard didn’t have the heart to open his eyes. He loves it when Daniel is like this, but it’s so rare and mostly only when he is asleep (or Daniel thinks he is) that is happens. Daniel gently places him on his side of the bed and undresses him so such carefulness that Fernando’s heart melts a little bit more and he is close to tears, but eventually Daniel climbs in next to him and drags him over his chest and they both fall asleep soon after. 


	20. Valentine’s Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprises is in the air

It’s the 14th of February and it is Valentine’s Day, the first one after they got back together. Daniel had been wondering if he should do something for Fernando, but decided that it would be too much. It was not like he could take Fernando out for dinner or something.

 

*

He is woken by some drops of something on his face and neck. He opens his eyes and sees a very freshly showered Fernando leaning over him. The Spaniard smiles at him before he moves further down and places a soft kiss on Daniels lips.

 

“You’re going to get the bed all wet, Fernando” He tells him.

 

“So?”

 

Daniel doesn’t answer, he just gently places his hands on the others chest and pushes him back a bit. Fernando sits up, but soon after falls backwards on the bed. The towel that was wrapped around his waist falls open and leaves him naked before Daniels eyes.

Daniel looks at him one more time before he feels his cock harden. He knows he has to get into work at 9 and he can’t let Fernando make him late. He gets out of bed and walks to the bathroom. He hears the sound of sheets moving and looks over his shoulder to see Fernando move around on the bed. He has rolled around and is now on his stomach watching his every move.

 

“You do know what day it is today right?” Fernando asks.

 

“Yes”

 

“You do know that this is the day where everything is done with love right?”

 

“Uh hu I know”

 

“And I offer myself to you and you just walk away?”

 

“Sorry honey, but I have to be at work in under an hour. I don’t have time for that. I promise to make it up to you later, okay?”

 

“But I need you!” Fernando whines.

 

Daniel has to force himself to keep walking, not turning around to face the wonderful man on the bed. He is finally at the door and is safe in the bathroom for now. He turns on the water and steps under the hot spray. He has just finished rinsing off the soap when the door opens and Fernando steps inside. Daniel begs to all the higher powers for not letting the older man join him, but his hopes are crushed a few seconds later. Daniel closes his eyes and hopes it will be enough to keep Fernando away, but once again his hopes are shattered. He feels Fernando wrap his arms around his neck and leans in to kiss him and the next thing he know, he feels warmth wrap around his cock. He opens his eyes and sees Fernand’s head thrown back, his lovely neck exposed. Daniel leans forward and licks up the drops of water that has fallen on his throat. He feels more than hear Fernando moan. Daniel turns around so Fernando can lean against the wall before he holds on to Fernando’s thighs as he starts to move. He thrust harder into his fiancé and makes both of them groan. Fernando leans into Daniel and kisses him hard. They move against each other faster and faster.

 

“Daniel, harder, please. Oh baby”

 

Daniel pulls out, so only the tip is inside before he slams into Fernando again. Fernando lets his head fall against the wall as Daniel pounds into him over and over. Daniel feels Fernando clench around him and he knows a few more thrusts will push him over. He pushed in as far as he can and Fernando goes incredibly tight on him before he releases all over himself and Daniel. The release triggers his own and he ejaculate inside the only man he’s ever truly loved. After a minute to calm down he lets go of Fernando’s legs and the Spaniard unwraps from his lover.

 

“Thanks baby. I love it when we have shower sex in the morning. Just what I needed. It will keep me focused the rest of the day” Fernando says as he winks and grabs a new towel.

 

Daniel leans against the wall to make sure he’s legs can keep him up. He shakes his head and grabs a towel himself. He walks into to the big-ass walk-in-closet to find his clothes for today. Once he is dressed he sees that it’s already 8.45 and he still needs to have breakfast before he goes to work. He needs to be fast if he wants to make it in time, so he rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen. There he finds Fernando. He isn’t wearing anything other than the towel he wore earlier. Daniel forces himself to go to the coffeemaker and grab a mug from the cupboard. It takes all his mental strength not to turn towards Fernando. He is so caught up in his task that he doesn’t notice Fernando walking over and standing right behind him. He gives a small jump when two arms are wrapped around him and kisses being placed on his neck.

  
“Fernando” he moans as he moves his head to the side. “I’m going to be late”

 

“So be late for once. You’re always there half another before and it wouldn’t hurt, just for ones, to be the last one there” Fernando tells him as his hand drift down Daniels chest to his waist and over his crotch.   
  
“Fernando” He whines as he leans his head to the side to giver the Spaniard better excess.

 

Fernando only grins into his neck before he moves his hand up and into Daniels jeans and under his boxers. He begins to stroke him ever so slowly and Daniel can’t contain his moans any longer and just let go. Fernando’s other hand opens the jeans and pushed them down alongside the boxers before he unwraps the towel around himself and lets it fall to the ground. He leans away from Daniel for a few seconds before spreads his cheeks and then he slams into the Dane. Daniel falls forwards as Fernando thrust into him, hard. He kisses the side of Daniel’s neck a couple of times before he bites down into the soft skin he finds there. 10 minutes later Fernando know he’s near the end and pushed Daniel further down, so his face is planted on the counter. He thrust in 2 more times before releases and that is enough to trigger Daniel’s climax as well. Once both of them has calmed down enough, Fernando pulls out and leans against the refrigerator, while Daniel slow lifts himself off the counter. He looks towards Fernando, whom has his eyes closed and has the biggest smirk on his face.

 

“I really hate you some time, you know?” Daniel says.

 

“No, you don’t. You love me too much to hate me”

 

The Dane shakes his head, gather his boxers and jeans and pulls them up. He momentarily wonders if he should take another shower, but doesn’t want to risk being even more late than he is now. He looks at the clock and sees that it’s five minutes past 9. He need to change his shirt and before he knows it’s already 9.15 and he is so late, so he hurries towards the door.

 

“Bye baby” Fernando yells for the kitchen.

 

“Love you” Daniel yells back as he closes the door.

 

*

When he walks in the door he sees Jacob and Lucas (a new artist that he hired 2 weeks ago) looks at him with raised eyebrows.

 

“So where have you been?” Jacob asks.

 

“Overslept, sorry guys” He says.

 

Lucas looks at him for a couple of minutes before he leans over to Jacob and whispers something. Daniel is so busy trying to get his jacket off that he doesn’t realise they are looking at something on him.

 

“Overslept, my ass” Jacob says.

 

Daniel looks up at him, not understanding what he meant by that comment.

 

“What?”

 

He doesn’t get a verbal answer as Jacob get closer and move into his personal space. He grabs a hold of the neck of Daniel’s shirt and pulls it down. Then he looks up at Lucas and asks him to come closer. They both look at something on his neck and it makes him both shy and curios of what they are looking at.

 

“I don’t think you overslept, I think someone helped themselves to a little treat this morning” Jacob says.

 

“Why do you say that?”

 

“Did you by any chance sleep at lover boy’s place last night or did he sleep at yours?”

 

“Neither” Daniel says as he tries to push the boys away, but they keep holding on to his shirt, so he can’t really fight them off.

 

“You disappoint me Daniel, I though you trusted me” Jacob said.

 

“Will you guys just bugger off? I overslept, end off”

 

“So how did you get that hickey?” Lucas asks.

 

Flashbacks plays in his head. Fernando inside him, biting his neck, biting hard. He feels himself blush, why did Fernando always have to do something like that. It’s like he enjoys doing things like this, only so he can make Daniel uncomfortable, even though he isn’t even around to see it unfold. He places his hand over the mark on his neck. He makes a metal not to tell Fernando to bite him elsewhere, somewhere nobody can see. He doesn’t know if he should tell them that he did indeed get laid this morning or keep pretending that nothing happened.

 

“Come on Daniel, tell us” They both says and Daniel is so close to giving in when the door opens and someone steps in.

 

“What the hell? Get off him now!” Sounds from behind them.

 

They all 3 turn around to see a very angry Fernando Torres standing before them. They boys let go of Daniels shirt right away and steps back from the older man. Daniel isn’t sure what to do right now, because he can’t really go to Fernando to calm him down. He can’t go to him and kiss him to reassure the older man that nothing is going on. But he needs do something to calm him down before he makes a fool of himself. Right now, he is glaring at two younger boys.

 

“Torres, what can we do for you?” Daniel says.

 

Fernando turns to him and seems to sense something in Daniels tone that makes his glare soften and he calms down quickly after that. Daniel gestures for him to follow him to the chair. When they get there, Fernando jumps into the chair.

 

“What are you doing here?” Daniel whispers.

 

“I just wanted to see you before going to training” Fernando admits.

 

“Not a very smart move when you want to keep this a secret”

 

Fernando turns to him and he looks so upset that Daniel has a hard time not leaning in to kiss him. He looks to his right and sees they others engaged in their newest drawing. Fernando having followed his glance and knew what the Dane was thinking about. He places a soft hand on his cheek and pulls him down for a soft kiss. It doesn’t last for more than a few seconds, but it’s enough to calm Fernando down. He leans back in the chair and they pretend to talk about a new tattoo for the Spaniard. After a good 10-minute talk Fernando gets off the chair and walks to the door. He gives Daniel one last look before he leaves. The look doesn’t go unnoticed by Jacob. Lucas on the other hand is oblivious to the signals being send between the two men. Daniel goes back to his workstation and starts drawing different patterns and fantasy creatures. It’s around noon when Lucas steps out to get something to eat and leaves his two co-works alone.

 

“I hope he treats you well” Jacob says all of sudden.

 

“What?”

 

“Fernando. I hope he respects you”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Oh come on Daniel, quit playing around. You’re with Fernando. And you’ve been for quite some time now. You love him. I only hope he loves you as well”

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about” Daniel tries.

 

“Stop it! I’ve had been playing with this idea some time now. The lack of information on your boyfriend, you never talk about him even when I can see that you want to so badly. You don’t notice it yourself, but every time someone mentions Atleti you smile and when someone talks about how good Torres is doing you smile even more and when someone dishes him you frown. It’s not clear to everybody, but I know you. No need to hide it. So what if you’re in love it him. It doesn’t change who either of you are. I am happy to see you happy and if Fernando is the one then so be it. I just hope that he respects you, because you deserve that more than anything. I am not going to change my opinion on you or him for that matter, as long as he’s good to you. It was so clear just now that you’re head over heels for that man and I hope the same goes for him”

 

Daniel is sitting there, stunned by what he co-worker just said. He had no idea he was that easy to read. He always though he has all his feelings in check and never gave away how he felt, but clearly that wasn’t the case. He is fright about how to tell Fernando that a co-worker knows about them. He has no idea how to deal with that, even less how Fernando will react to the news.

 

“So, how long have you two been going out?” Jacob asks.

 

Daniel looks at him for a few minutes, trying to figure out if he should come clean and tell him everything or once again try to deny it. He decides to trust Jacob.

 

“Promise not to tell anyone?” Daniel asks.

 

“Of course. You know me, now spill it”

 

“Okay. I’ll tell you, but if you breathe a word to anyone, I will cut your balls with a pair of scissors”

 

“Fine, now talk”

 

“We are together and have been for 2½ years in Liverpool and now for 7 months here. I am very much in love with him and doing a weekend trip to Denmark I asked him to be mine forever…”

 

“… WHAT? You asked him to marry you?”

 

“Do you want to know or not?”

 

“Sorry, go on”

 

“Okay. Yes. I’ve already lost him once, I didn’t want that to happen again, so I asked and he said yes. I had been so upset for years because I lost him as a lover and a friend, so when I quit playing I drove to him and asked if he wanted to be with me, because I was so in love with him and he told me he felt the same, so I moved into his house and we have been together since then. I am so happy with him and he is so amazing, you have no idea. He is so sweet and caring. He is so perfect and I am so lucky to have him. I am so crazy about him”

 

“Wow. I can’t believe it. That is so cool. Congrats Danny. I’m so happy for you. Amazing… So where were you really this morning?” Jacob asks with a teasing glint in his eyes.

 

Daniel blushes very, very much, very fast.

 

“I was with Fernando”

 

“Doing what?”

 

“He surprised me in the shower and then again in the kitchen” He mumbles.

 

Jacob almost falls over backwards, laughing so hard. He can’t contain it and he keeps laughing for an extra 5 minutes.

 

“Well that fact that you were with lover-boy wasn’t totally wrong then. I’m happy for you Daniel, really. But fuck it must be so hard to having to hide it all the time. Don’t you ever feel like just screaming it out to everyone?”

 

“Thank you. I am very happy as well. Sure it’s tough. We can’t hold hands or get seen together for that matter, at least not too often. We can’t go on dates or kiss or anything outside the house. It’ so hard to keep it secret. I want to kiss him all the time, show everyone that I’m with him, but I can’t. I want so bad for someone else to know, none of his friends knows about me. I’ve met his family, but nobody else. It’s hard to be a secret” Daniel tells him.

 

Jacob study his friends for a moment and is saddened by the fact that Daniel has a hard time being hidden for everyone. He is a little mad at Fernando for keeping his boyfriend a secret, but on the other hand he understands that they can’t just go out and tell the world.

 

Their talk is ended for real when Lucas comes back to the shop and they all start working again. It’s about 19.00 when they decide to call it a day and decide to close early to be with their partners. Daniel is the last to walk out the door, since it’s his shop. He is just about to go to his car when a car horn blast behind him. He jumps and turns around to see a black car parked next to the shop. He takes a closer look and he is pretty sure he knows that car. He walks towards it and as he reaches the driver side door, he sees a very familiar man sitting there watching him.   
  
“What are you doing here, Fernando?”  
  
“Picking my fiancé up after work” He answers with a smile.

 

Daniel shakes his head and move to the other side of the car and gets in beside Fernando. Fernando leans over and kisses him softly before starting the car again. Daniel doesn’t really play any attention to where they were going, so he is very surprised when they stop in front of a small restaurant. He turns to Fernando and his man just offers a soft smile and opens the door. He goes around the car and opens the door for Daniel, like a true gentleman. He even holds the door and pulls out the chair for him as well. The Dane notice that there isn’t all that many people there and they have a table in the back, away from preying eyes of fans and other people. Fernando had already ordered their meal before getting to the restaurant, so they don’t have to wait long for the food to arrive. Daniel can’t help to look at the other man in pure wonder. Fernando offers him a softly and lovely smile. And a question keeps playing in his head. Why?

 

“Why?” Daniel asks.

 

“Why what?”

 

“Why are we here tonight of all nights?”

 

“I wanted to take you out, you deserve to be taken on a date. And Valentine’s day is the perfect day for that” Fernando explains.

 

“I know, but what if someone notice?”

 

“Well that is why I chose this restaurant. I know everyone here and I know that nobody would think twice about me being here with a man, not even on Valentine’s day. I come here with friends all the time and they love me here, so they don’t ask questions. And I love you Daniel”

 

“I love you too” Daniel tells him.

 

They spend the rest of the dinner taking about the day they’ve had and what they’ll do tomorrow and when the next trip will be to, just random stuff. Once they are done with dinner they drive home.

 

Fernando pushed Daniel up against the front door and kisses him roughly. Daniel lets him but not for long. He turns them around and now Fernando is against the door. Daniel lifts him up and Fernando wraps his legs around his waist and Daniel grind his hips into Fernando’s. They keep dry humping against the door for a couple of minutes before Daniel pulls the key from Fernando pocket and unlocks it.

 

“Hold on tight” He tells Fernando.  
  
Fernando wraps his arms tighter around Daniel as he is carried through the house and up to the bedroom. He is gently placed on the bed and Daniel starts to undress himself and Fernando slowly. Fernando looks up at him. Eyes shining with trust and love. Finally undressed they get under the covers together. Fernando kisses him softly before he ventures further down and keeps leaving small kisses everywhere on Daniels body. They are placed so softly it almost tickles. Once the reached Daniels feet he climbs back up and kisses him softly on the lips. Daniel moves around to lie gently on top of the older man. He pushes a soft hand through his hair and lets it slide down and cradle his man’s face. He places lovingly kisses on the older man’s lips. Fernando opens his legs and Daniel shift in between them. They stay just like that for a few minutes, just being close. Daniel leans down and kisses Fernando a little harder and soon they move against each other. Fernando pushes Daniels hand down and starts to push a couple fingers inside himself and moves them in and out. Daniel watches as this beautiful man prepares himself with his help. He watches as Fernando tips his head back and pushes into the pillow. Daniel follows his jaw with kisses and only stops when Fernando lifts his head and kisses him on the lips. After a 30-minute long foreplay Fernando gently pulls Daniel hand from his hole and reaches down and places his hand around Daniels erection and moves it into himself. They keep looking into each other’s eyes throughout the beginning. Daniel starts to move gently in and out of him, while keeping eye contact with Fernando.

 

“I love you so much Fernando. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me. I want to with you forever”

 

“I love you too, Daniel. My life will not be complete without you by my side”

 

They slowly grind against each other and they slowly work their way towards release. There is no rush to their movements. Fernando is the first one to reach his orgasm.

 

“I love making love to you” He says while he empties himself over their stomachs and Daniel follows him soon after.

 

As Daniel comes down from his high, he pulls out and lies back down on the bed, muscles sore from holding himself up for so long. Fernando puts his head on Daniels chest and falls asleep soon after. Daniel kisses his hair ones and falls asleep as well.


	21. Fright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good day turns bad with just one ill-timed jump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a about 8 months ago, but it was all to fresh, so I've waited to post this.  
> But everything turned out alright, so I've decided to post it now.
> 
> Last of 3 chapters added today

Daniel is sitting in their house in Madrid. He has just pulled out the leftovers. He made a perfect Pasta Bolognese for Fernando the other night. He thinks back on the surprised look on his fiancés face when he saw the set table. Over the last couple of weeks everything has been amazing. Fernando had seemed less nervous whenever Daniel ventures outside the four walls of their home. It was like some weight had been lifted of his shoulders and he was freer to behave like he wanted to around Daniel. Sometimes he even went as far as to hold Daniels hand for a couple seconds when they were out buying groceries.

  
Valentine’s day is still a very clear image in Daniels mind. He still can’t believe that Fernando asked him out for a date night. And it has been so romantic and sappy that Daniel is sure that everyone else would have smacked their head against a wall if they had the chance.

 

He shakes the memory away and focuses on the fact that the match will be on any minute now. He has wanted to be there with him tonight, but he had been so busy in the shop and his last costumer of the day left just about an hour and half ago, there was no way he could make it to La Coruña before the start of the match.

 

Now he is sitting in the living room in front of the big ass flat screen TV Fernando bought to replace the one the twins broke when they had visited. He has said he would go big or go home. Big he went. Daniel isn’t sure how big it really is, but it fills up half the wall. Anyway, he has his dinner and red wine on the table and he’s wearing his F. Torres shirt and now all he has to do is wait for the match to start. He checked twitter one last time before kick off.

 

Of fucking course. Gamerio and Grizi will start. Fuck it all. He just knows that Fernando is better than those two. He has been scoring goals, most of them, stunning goals. It takes him back to the times in Liverpool where Fernando had torn the Premier League apart with his wonderful goals. He has a great season with 33 goals, a new record. The Fernando he sees now is almost the same as that one, just slightly older and wiser from the years and the mistakes that he made in Chelsea and Milan. It saddens Daniel that Fernando had to suffer so much from all the negative responses and comments. It hurt to think that he was actually a part of the misery. He had placed an elbow to Fernando’s throat. It had felt so good at the time, but now it hurt him more than so many other things could. He didn’t regret it, but still, it wasn’t a very nice thing to do to the person you’re supposed to love.

 

He looks back at the screen and catches a glint of Fernando. He smiles, he’s happy. His man is going to make him proud, he just knows it. When he gets the chance that it.

 

It doesn’t take long before the suffering of Atletico shows. Andone’s kick send the ball in behind Oblak. Daniel shakes his head as he groans. It seems like everything is going down the drain again today. It’s sad to see Atletico this way. He even more sad because he wants Fernando to win the league with his boyhood club, the only club his heart truly belongs to. But they are fighting with Real Solidad about 4th place. It sucks to see the race for the title dissolve more and more for each match. The game is still ongoing, but there isn’t much to be pleased about and then the whistle blows and first half is over. 1-0 to Deportivo.

 

Daniel is tempted to call Simeone and yell at him for not fielding Fernando, when he knows very well that Fernando will give his all and he has a positive effect on the team.

 

He manages to finish his food and wine. It’s half time so he takes his plate and glass to the kitchen and switches it for a cold beer and ventures into the living room just in time for the second half kick off. Fernando is still on the bench, but it’s still early and he knows that Simeone usually waits to the 70-75th minute to makes changes. But he doesn’t wait that long this time. Fernando had been warming up, but it’s Correa and Carrasco that is going to play. He wants to bang his fist into something. Why can’t Cholo see that Fernando would be an even better sub now? They are behind. They need a striker that can score goals.

 

Second half in playing before his eyes and then he sees it; Fernando is warming up again and it seems like he’s going in very soon. It’s still 1-0 and they are in need of a goal. Losing isn’t an option. So when the timer says 65 minutes in, the board flashes with the number 21 and 9. Gamerio out, Fernando in. The match changes the minute Fernando steps in and Atletico gets a great chance. And then it’s 1-1. Grizi scored, but Daniel doesn’t really care about that fact. He just cares that Fernando has a positive effect on the team as always. Fernando is all over the place. He is running, fighting to bring his team the lead. He shoots, but the goalkeeper makes an extraordinary safe. Damn. It would have been so great to see him on the scoresheet as well. There is still time and Atletico is pushing, they are giving their all.

 

The time says 84’. Deportivo has a throw in. It ends at the head of an Atletico player. It’s passed on to Fernando. He jumps into the air at the same time that Alex does as well. They crash together, but something is wrong. Fernando goes tense in the air and hits the ground, face first, hard. He rolls to onto his side. He isn’t moving. Fernando isn’t moving! Why isn’t he moving? Daniel is out of the sofa in a split second and runs to the TV, like it’s going to get him closer to Fernando, just like when they where on the pitch together in Liverpool. The next thing he sees is Vrsaljko kneeling by Fernando’s side. He rolls him onto his back and then Gabi is there as well. They are franticly pulling at Fernando’s head, then Grimenéz is there. Daniel needs to see Fernando move, even a blink of an eye will be enough, but suddenly his view is blocked by Atletico players. They surround Fernando and then the medical staff is called in. He still hasn’t gotten a view of his fiancé and he is getting more and more worked up. The whole scene seems surreal. This isn’t happening. His mind telling him that it isn’t real, but the only player that can’t be seen is Fernando. He’s gone in a sea of red, blue and white. The camera switch to Simeone who is furious on the sideline. He is talking, but this isn’t what Daniel wants to see. He wants to see Fernando get up and move around, shake his head and give a smile and thumps up, but it isn’t happing. Next thing the camera shows is a clearly distressed Gimenéz waking back and forth on between the pitch and the sideline. He’s shirt pulled up to hide his face. That is when Daniel’s brain is catching up with everything. This isn’t good. In fact this is really, really bad. He begs for the camera to go back to the place he knows Fernando is laying. He needs to see him. Soon after the camera rolls back to the players surround the striker, but they are still blocking him, there is no way to tell if he’s okay or not and Daniel is getting stressed. He all of sudden feels everything hit him; he’s cold, but sweating like he’s been running a marathon. He feels faint and sits down on the floor in front of the TV. He sees the worry in each face the camera passes, but it doesn’t really register in his head. All his thoughts are filled with is FERNANDO!!!! He heard the fans sing something, but then the Deportivo captain signal for them to stop. The singing stops and everyone is starting to applaud instead. He doesn’t know why, but he knows it’s been too long since there was any sign of life from Fernando. The next thing he sees is the people clearing and then he’s there. On a stretcher with a neck brace on. He is strapped in and his eyes are closed. Daniels isn’t sure what to make of the images before him. Is Fernando alive? Is he seriously injured? It’s too much, but he can’t look anywhere else. He has to see him move or blink, anything will do right now really. He is carried to the waiting ambulance and then the match is back on, and no sign of Fernando.

 

“NO NO NO, I need to see if he’s okay. Go back to the ambulance. I need to see him!!” Daniel screams at the TV. He is tempted to smack his fist into the TV just to make the images in his head disappear again. All he sees is Fernando landing hard, face first, on the ground.

 

He falls backwards and lies there. He can’t move. He isn’t even sure he wants to. All sort of different scenarios running thought his mind; Fernando dead, Fernando braindead, Fernando paralyzed from the neck down, Fernando concussed or the one he hopes the most, but thinks is with less chance of happening; Fernando with a minor headache but otherwise just fine.

 

His need to know more wins out and he hurries to the sofa, turns on his laptop and he is searching for everything he can find. He goes on twitter and all newspaper website he knows will have any news.

 

The first thing he reads is a tweet from Isra telling everyone that it seems like Fernando is well on his way to the hospital. A few minutes later Isra tweeting that it has seem to just have been a big fright and saying thanks for all the support.

 

The first tweet from Atletico is that Fernando has suffered a serious head injury, but that doesn’t really tell anything about the situation. It could be severe brain injury or just a concussion. He keeps looking for more news. Then there is another tweet. Fernando is stable and conscious.

 

At this Daniel lets out a sigh of relief. This is what he was waiting for. It’s been far too long under way, but it was finally there; the prove of Fernando being alive and well; as much as he can be at the moment.

  
Daniel leans back in the sofa and relaxes a bit. He feels mentally and psychically drained. He isn’t even sure he’ll manage to move to his bed. His night has been changed drastically from just one ill-timed jump.

 

He jumps into the air when his phone rings. He throws himself at it.

 

“Hello” He says in a shaking voice that he can’t really recognize as he own.

 

“Daniel” Israel says on the other end.

 

“How is he?”

 

“From what I’ve been told he’s conscious. He woke up in the ambulance. He is stable and isn’t complaining all that much, so I believe that he’s getting away from this relatively well”

 

“Fuck… I… I really can’t find any words right now” Daniel admits.

 

“It’s okay Daniel. He’s going to be fine”

 

“Thank you Isra. I’m really happy to hear from you. I was worried sick here”

 

“You’re very welcome”

 

“Call if there is any news, right?”

 

“Sure thing. Night Daniel”

 

“Night Israel”

 

The moment he hangs up, a lot of questions slip into his mind. He wants to visit Fernando tonight. He wants to be there for him, but will they let him in since they aren’t official? What if Atletico know something that Israel doesn’t? He would love to know first hand instead of being told from someone else. He hates the fact that no one from Atleti know about them. It’s times like this, that it’s bad being in a secret relationship.

 

He checks twitter again and now they are saying that he has undergone CT scans and there is no serious injury with either head/brain or neck.

 

Daniel is almost jumping up and down in pure happiness from this news. He almost doesn’t hear that his phone is ringing again. He picks it up from the table. It’s an unfamiliar number, so he hesitates to answer, but does so anyway.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Daniel?”

 

“Yes, who is this”

 

“It’s Filipe. Fernando’s teammate”

 

Well that’s strange. He doesn’t know the Brazilian all that well. They aren’t close in anyway, so why is he calling? It seems like Filipe is a mind reader.

 

“Probably wondering why I’m calling you, right?”

 

“Eh… Yes”

 

“Fernando gave me your number a few weeks ago. Told me it would be good if someone could call you in case something happened”

 

“Why would he do that?”

 

“I guess he wanted you to know right away if something happened in training. He couldn’t tell the staff to call you, so he asked if I wanted to do that for him”

 

“What? I don’t understand. Why would he ask you to call me?” Daniel says confused.

 

“I know about your relationship with Fernando. I know you are together” Filipe says.

 

Daniel stops for a moment. How did he find out? The only time they weren’t all that careful was at the Leganes match.

 

“He told me about 3 weeks ago”

 

“He told you?” Daniel asks.

 

“Yes. He seemed happy to be able to tell someone about you”

 

“But… I don’t understand”

 

“I kinda saw you kissing at the match and I asked him and he decided to tell me. Don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone, but just so you know, Saul and Koke saw it as well, Fernando doesn’t know they did thought. Anyway. I just wanted to let you know that Fernando has arrived at the hospital and he has been going through some scans. All we’ve heard so far is that he’s doing okay. He will have to stay there tonight, just so they can make sure that he’s totally fine and he has to have a few tests tomorrow morning. But all in all, it looks like he’s going be less affected by this than what they first thought. Just wanted to let you know”

 

“Thanks” Daniel says, a whole lot of other thoughts are running through his mind now.

 

“You’re very welcome. I’ll let you know if there is any news”

 

“Thank you”

 

“And Daniel?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Get some rest, I know it’s hard, but please do. I think Fernando will worry too much if he knows that you aren’t sleeping” Filipe says and then he hangs up.

 

Daniel is sitting in the sofa. So many things have been going on tonight. First Fernando being injured and now this. Fernando told someone about him. He told a teammate about their relationship. He wonders for a short while why Fernando didn’t tell him about this, but he pushes the thought away and lets the feeling of being known as Fernando’s partner sink into his mind and heart. He smiles despite the whole situation tonight. Fernando is going to be okay and now 3 from Fernando’s team knows about him. It makes him feel a bit giddy. He even believes that he actually might be able to sleep tonight as well.  


He goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He looks into the mirror and can’t help but smile at his own reflection. His eyes are shimmering with happiness. He knows Fernando will come home safe and sound. He spits the toothpaste out and goes to the bedroom. It feels wrong to be here without Fernando and all of sudden the happiness from before is gone and replaced by a longing for Fernando. He longs for him to be here, to wrap around him like tape. He undresses and sinks in on Fernando’s side of the bed. He twists his head to the side and breaths in the scent of him. He doesn’t realize it, but suddenly the pillow is damp, or almost wet, with his tears. It’s been a very emotional evening and he is so so tired. He lets his head sink deeper and soon after he’s sleeping.

 

*  
It’s around 2am when he is startled away by a noise beside him. His phone is ringing again, and for a short moment he considers to just let ring, but he decides to pick it up anyway.

 

“Hellooo” He yawn into the phone.

 

“Sorry, did I wake you?”

 

Daniel is sitting upright the very next second, very much awake all of sudden.

 

“Fernando?”

 

“Hi baby”

 

“Oh my God. It’s really you. I… I… I didn’t… How are you?... You fucking scared me!”

 

“I know baby, sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m okay. It’s just a knock to the head. I’m okay, no need to worry. I got away just fine”

 

“I know you didn’t, but doesn’t mean that it didn’t happen. I fucking thought I lost you, Fernando”

 

“I’m right here baby. I’m fine. You can’t get rid of me that easily”

 

“It’s not funny Fernando! I really thought… You didn’t move for 2 minutes. The damn camera didn’t point at you. I couldn’t see anything. I was so scared. I didn’t know… I haven’t had you for all the long and I thought it might be over already. It fucking freaked me out. I was so afraid… I had to know what happened, but nobody bloody called me because no one knows about me!....... Fuck Fernando… I’m so happy that you’re okay, I really am. I can’t live without you by my side. I love you”

 

“I know Daniel. I know. Just believe me when I say that I’m fine and I’m here. I am very, very sorry for scaring you like that, but as we both know, this is football, things like this happens every now and then. That’s just the way it is, but I’m fine. And I love you too”

 

“I know” Daniel says defeated.

 

“…And someone does know about you. I thought he would call. I told him to do so, if anything happened. I really thought he did… He promised”

 

Daniel can’t help but smile. He really only said it to see if Fernando would admit it to him.

 

“I know. Filipe called late last night. He told me you would be okay. And then he told me that you told him to call me if anything happened, because he already knew about us. I just wanted you to tell me”

 

The most beautiful sound hits his ear the next second. Fernando laughing. Despite being in a rather bad clash of heads the older man is still able to laugh and that send a whole new level of peace to Daniels heart. Now he knows for sure that Fernando will be okay. He’s still his Fernando. Nothing has changed.

 

“You are so evil, you know? Anyway, I called to tell you that the doctors told me that there will be a few tests in the morning, but everything looks great. If the test results are good then I’m able to leave the hospital, but they are advising me not to fly back to Madrid just yet. So I’ll have to stay here in Galicia for 48 hours before I can travel back home”

 

“So I won’t see you for 2 more days?” Daniel asks in shock.

 

“I’m afraid not, honey”

 

“But I want to see you!”

 

“It’s only 2 days, sweetie”

 

“Fernando! I freaking just thought I’d lost you. I can’t go 2 days without seeing you. If I do that I might convince myself that I actually did lose you!” Daniel screams.

 

“Okay, okay. What do you want to do then? I’m sorry, but could you please not yell too much at me? I have a bit of a headache”

 

“Sorry baby, I didn’t think about that, sorry. Where are you going to stay?”

 

“It’s okay, I get that you’re worried. I got my parents beach house for the weekend. Wanna join me there?” Fernando asks.

 

“Beach house? Sound just about perfect”

 

“So I’ll see you there?”

 

“Do you need me to pick you up?” Daniel asks before he even thinks.

 

He already knows the answer. It would be a bit suspicious if Daniel showed up there just like that.

 

“Sorry. I didn’t think. I meet you at the beach house. Text me the address?”

 

“It’s okay honey. I know it’s hard, but in a couple of years we’ll be together for all to see. I love you and I’ll see you tomorrow, right?”

 

“You can bet your ass on that! Anyway, you should get some sleep baby. I’ll see you tomorrow”

 

“You too, Daniel. Yup, see ya. Night baby”

 

“Night”

 

Daniel fell back on the bed with a small smile on his face. He still wasn’t completely convinced that Fernando was alive and well. He still had that small piece of doubt inside him. He needed to see Fernando move around like normally before he could let go of all the worry. And tomorrow would be the day.

 

*

Fernando ends the call with Daniel. He knows that Daniel is too worried about him, but he had been there himself whenever he watch a Liverpool match where Daniel went down. Luckily it wasn’t all that often.

 

He stretches his back a bit before he lets himself get some rest. He has just fallen into a somewhat comfortable sleep when someone call his name. He opens his eyes again and sees the doctor from earlier.

 

“Sorry Mr. Torres, but we have to check how it’s going”

 

“Okay”

 

The doctor checks all the things he needs to and then he’s told to get some more sleep.

He closes his eyes again and sleep comes right away and dreams about Daniel and himself doing summer.

 

*

It’s 8am in the morning and once again he is woken up by someone. It a different doctor this time, a woman, she tells him to come with her. They are doing an MRI on him. All seems to be fine, so she tells him that he’ll be able to be released from the hospital in a couple of hours.

 

*

His neck is still a bit sore and he had a mild headache, but most of all he is so, so very tired. He feels like he could sleep for days right now. He is followed back to his room to gather the few things he has with him before he walks out of the room followed by the doctor and some staff members. He enters the hall and sees a lot of people from the press. He walks to them, the cameras flash and he is momently feeling a bit dizzy. He’s a bit unsteady still, but he fights against it and is able to talk and smile.

 

“I’m alright and I want to thank everyone for their support”

 

“These are the things that happen. Yesterday I was with Alex, and he was concerned, however, that sort of thing happens in football. It can happen to all, and fortunately it was only a fright”

 

“I saw the footage yesterday, I remember everything leading up to it. I had something similar happen to me in 2011, back then I couldn’t remember thing from a few hours before and after. This time I came to myself in the ambulance, so it wasn't so bad” He tell them all before he goes outside where the car is waiting. He gets in and then he’s on his way to see Daniel again.

 

*

The car arrives at the house. It still looks the same as it did all those years ago. He sees a car in the driveway and knows that Daniel made it there. He must be waiting inside.

 

The car comes to a stop and Fernando turns to the man driving him and tells him that he’ll be okay now. He gets out of the car and walks to the door. He rings the bell a couple of time, but there is no answer, which is strange since Daniel should be here. He waits for a couple of minutes, but still nothing happens. He pulls out his phone and press call.

 

“Hi” Daniel says.

 

The Dane sound alert, so he wasn’t sleeping, that much Fernando knows.

 

“Hi, could you open the door for me? I don’t have a key and I tired the bell a couple times, but...”

 

“Oh, that’s you? I didn’t want to open in case it was someone else. I didn’t want people to know that I was here. People could think that I was an intruder or something” Daniel tells him.

 

The door opens a second later and they just stare at each other with theirs phones pressed to their ears. They break into equal big grins.

 

“I have to go” Fernando says into the phone before he drops it as he lunges at Daniel.

 

They cling to each other for a few minutes, both feeling a bit overwhelmed at the sight of each other. Fernando is the first to lean back. Daniel looks at him, taking in every little detail of the face of the man in front of him. He leans in and places small kisses on every freckle he finds. He presses a soft kiss to his forehead, his nose, cheeks and ends up at his lips again. Fernando slides his arms around Daniels neck when the Dane pulls him closer. Eventually Fernando has to lean back. The heat of Daniel against him and the overwhelming scent of Daniel is making him a bit dizzy, he drops his arms to Daniels waist before he leans his face against Daniels shoulder. The Dane runs his hands over up and down Fernando back. He can’t believe that he’s here with him again. After last night, this is better than anything he could ever have imagined. It’s 10 minutes later when they finally let go of each other.

 

“How are you feeling?” Daniel asks as he tries to read the truth in Fernando’s eyes.

 

“I’m feeling okay. I’m tired and has a mild headache, but other than that, I’m perfect”

 

“I’m so happy that you’re okay, Fernando. I was so scared, I thought the worst, I really did”

 

“I know sweetie, but as you can see, I’m here and I’m okay. No need to worry any longer”

 

“Right. Are you hungry?” Daniel asks.

 

Fernando looks at him like his grown a second head. He hasn’t really give the thought of food much place over the last 12 hours. But his stomach growls, so he guesses he must be hungry.

 

“I guess so”

 

“Good, because I have prepared a huge meal for you” Daniel tells him as he walks into the kitchen.

 

Fernando follows him and looks at the table. There is all kind of fruit, bread, pasta and rice. There is juice and coffee and water.

 

“Daniel, you didn’t have to do this, but thank you very much”

 

“I went shopping before you arrived, because there wasn’t anything here, so I wanted to go big” Daniel tells him.

 

Fernando laugh at him. He walks to Daniel and pushes his shoulder lightly before he takes a seat at the table. Daniel sits down on the other side of the table. They eat in silence but every now and then they make eye contact and they smile at each other.

 

After the perfect lunch Daniel made, they go the TV room. Daniel sits down and motions for Fernando to place his head on the pillow in his lap. Fernando lies down on the sofa, places his head in the Danes lap. He turns to his side and watches the film playing on TV.  

Fernando feels Daniel run his fingers through his hair which is very soothing and soon he’s asleep.

 

A couple of hours later he wakes up to his fiancé gently patting his cheek. He turns to look at him. Daniel smiles down at him.

 

“What?” Fernando asks softly.

 

“I was wondering if, maybe, you could move a little. My legs are asleep”

 

“Oh right” Fernando says.

 

He rushes to sit upright, but Daniel stops him from moving too fast with a hand on his chest. He looks down at the other man before he gently helps him sit. Fernando moves around, so he is sitting next to Daniel, with his head on the younger man’s shoulder again.

They watch another film and before they know it’s evening.

 

*

They are in the middle of dinner when the doorbell sounds again. They look at each other. Nobody know they are here, other than Fernando’s closest family and his manager.

 

“Wonder who that is” Fernando says as he gets up.

 

“Shall I wait here?” Daniel asks.

 

Fernando looks at him, and it pains him that Daniel is so unsure about them. He knows he can’t just go out and tell everyone, but it still hurts to see him like that.

 

“Nah, come on” Fernando tells him as he holds out a hand for him.

  
Daniel looks at him for a couple of second before he gets up and joins Fernando, so they can go open the door. Daniel stops a couple of steps from the door and Fernando opens it. On the other side stand a person he hasn’t seen in a long time. His ex-girlfriend.

 

“Olalla?” he says.

 

“Hi Fernando” she says before she flings herself into his arms.

 

Fernando is so taken aback that he forgets to hug her back. Daniel on the other isn’t all that pleases with the younger woman holding onto his future husband. He steps past them and closes the door. Then he stands before them and raises an eyebrow at the sight in front of him.

 

“What are you doing here?” Fernando asks once she lets go.

 

“I heard about your accident and I just had to see that you’re okay”

 

“He’s fine” Daniel snarls at her.

 

Both Fernando and Olalla turns to him. Fernando give him a look that is a mixture of sadness and being pissed off. Olalla smirks at him.

 

“Daniel, what a surprise” Olalla says.

 

“I can only say the same. Why are you here?”

 

“I just wanted to see if Fernando was okay, that’s all” She tells him.

 

“Well now you’ve seen for yourself, so the door is right there”

 

“Daniel!” Fernando hisses at him.

 

Olalla looks between the two. Fernando never told her if he and Daniel was an item, but from fact that the Dane is here and the reaction he is give her, kinda gives her all answer she needs.

 

“So you did leave me to be with Daniel, didn’t you Fernando?” She asks him, smirk hinting in the corner of her mouth.

 

Fernando turns from scowling at his man to looking shyly at his former girlfriend. He gives her an unsure smile.

 

“Yeah” He tells her sheepish, he never had been able to form the words to tell her that he was into men.

  
Daniel looks at him in pure wonder. He never thought that Fernando would admit it to her. He had never known if he had even told her that he was gay.

 

“I always knew you were to pretty to be straight” She tells him.

 

She lightly elbows him in the side as she passes him. She goes by Daniel and pats him on the cheek before she makes herself comfortable on the sofa.

Both men walk into the room shortly after.

 

“So how long have to been together now” She asks once they are seated as well.

 

“8 months now + 2½ years in Liverpool” Fernando answers.

 

He takes Daniels hand and places a soft kiss on it before he leans in and kisses him softly on the lips. Daniel so taken aback that he forgets to kiss him back. Fernando is kissing _him_ in front of his ex. He feels butterflies in his stomach for some reason. He leans more into Fernando and kisses him back. They keep it going till Olalla clears her throat. They pull away, Fernando slightly embarrassed by his actions. Olalla just smiles at them.

 

“I guess you’re happy now, Fernando. You seem happier now than when we were together”

 

“I am very happy, thanks Oly”

 

“So Daniel” She starts as she turns to him “Is he still good in bed?”

 

Daniel looks at her for a second before he turns to a very, very red-faced Fernando. He decides that he like to play this little game of ‘Embarrass Fernando’.

 

“From the few I’ve tried, he is number 1”

 

“Daniel!” Fernando scowls while trying to fight the blush that is spreading like wildfire.

 

“What? You are”

 

“Thanks, but she doesn’t need to know that”

 

“She asked. It wouldn’t be nice of me to ignore the question, would it?”

 

Fernando doesn’t say anything, but gets up and walks into the kitchen. Daniel is a little worried, but only for a second. He knows Fernando so well by now, that he read him like an open book, most of times.

 

“I see he still embarrasses easily”

 

“Yeah, he does”

 

“So Daniel, are you okay?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Must been frightening to see him like that yesterday. He isn’t even my boyfriend anymore, but I was crying for hours afterwards. I was very afraid, so I can only images what it would have been like for you”

 

“I was so scared. All the thought of what was happening to him, if he was okay, if I would ever see him again. I care so much about him. I love him so much. And if it was up to me, we would get married very, very soon. I don’t want anything to happen to him again, but if it does, I’ll never be able to call him my husband”

 

“Married?” Olalla asks.

 

“Oh fuck. I… I probably shouldn’t have told you that. Fernando doesn’t seem to want anyone to know… Can you forget that I told you?”

 

Fernando walks into the room the next second, with a pot of coffee and some sort of pie or cake.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me you got engaged, you idiot?” Olalla asks with a bit of hurt covering her voice.

  
“What?” Fernando asks.

 

“Stop play dumb, Fernando”

 

Fernando looks at her before he looks at Daniel. Daniel can’t read him in that very moment, and he’s fucking afraid that Fernando is going to scream at him. He doesn’t though. He sits down on Daniels lap and wraps the Danes arms around himself.

 

“I didn’t know how to tell you, Oly, sorry. I wanted to, but I just really didn’t know how”

 

“I’m invited to the wedding, I hope?”

 

“We haven’t even set a date yet. I want to be done with football before we get married. It will be too hard to hide it otherwise. I don’t want people to know that I’m into men. In football being gay is not an option. So it will not be within the next couple of years” Fernando tell her.

 

Daniel is saddened more and more by each word. Fernando is afraid to show the world that he loves him. And now he’ll have to wait at least two years more to be able to call Fernando his husband. If that will ever happen. Who knows what Fernando will be doing afterwards, he might even coach a team or something. If that happens then he’ll have to wait the Spaniard really retires, when he’s like 65 or so. If that is it, then he can kiss the thought of children goodbye right now. He’ll never have the marriage he dreams about, never being able to call Fernando his husband and show him off to everyone whom wants to see. He’ll never be complete. It is all too much. The last couple of days are draining him faster than football ever did. He has to get away from here, get away before he tells the older man what he really thinks about that idea. He drops the older man’s arms from his shoulders before he gently pushes him off and stands up, which seems to startle Fernando, and then he leaves.

 

Fernando is just about to get up and follow him, but one look at Olalla makes him stop. She looks at him with a sad half smile on her face.

 

“What was that about?” He asks.

 

“I just think Daniel’s a little hurt”

 

Daniel, hurt? Why? He was fine a minute ago, so why did he leave just now?

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“He loves you, Fernando. Really loves you”

 

“I know that. And I love him so very, very much too”

 

“I don’t think you do, not completely” Olalla starts.

 

Fernando is just about to open his mouth and tell her how wrong she is, and that she has no right to tell him that. He does love Daniel. But Olalla stops him with a hand.

 

“If you love him as much as you say you do, then you wouldn’t be saying that you want to wait with marriage till after you’re done playing. And you would let everybody know that you are in love with a man, because there is nothing wrong with that. Hiding it, however, is wrong. Think about it. If you truly love Daniel, then you know I’m telling you the truth” She explains before she gets up, walks over and kisses the top of his head.

 

“Think about it” She says before she closes the door and leaves.

 

Fernando is left alone in the TV room. He can’t really figure out how this happened. Olalla’s words ringing in his ears, Daniels reaction after hearing him talk is playing before his eyes. But Olalla is wrong, he loves Daniel with all his heart. The Dane is the love of his life and he would do anything to make sure that Daniel’s happy. He loves the other man so much, he is the reason Fernando is happy every day. He is the source of the smile on his face in the morning. He is the reason Fernando even started to consider the idea of being in a relationship with a man. He hates when they fight because Fernando doesn’t know what he’ll do without Daniel in his life. He would be lost. Daniel should know that by now. But then again, he has been so afraid of his images being ruined that it might have overshadowed his love for Daniel a little. He begins to question the way he lives his life. He thinks back to when he had been with Oly. Back then he wasn’t afraid to walk hand in hand with her outside the house. It was normal. He might even kiss her in public from time to time. He would take her to dinner and not worry one bit if anyone saw them. But it’s different with Daniel. They do go out for dinner sometime, not often, maybe ones a month, but he is always on the lookout for any paparazzi following them. They never hold hands outside the house and they have never kissed in public (minus the time in the stadium). When he looks back on his relationship with Olalla it couldn’t have been more different from his relationship with Daniel. It drives him crazy and he doesn’t really want to believe it, so he finds a piece of paper and writes the things he did with Olalla down and to see how big a difference there is between the two. When he’s done he looks at the paper. All the things that Olalla has that Daniel hasn’t is; holding hands outside the house, public kisses, even public sex a couple of times, holidays and vacations and full open love for everyone to see. If he still had been with her, they would have been married by now, he’s pretty sure of that. But he didn’t love her half as much as he loves Daniel. But yet she still has a lot of things that Daniel and he doesn’t. He feels a bit sick. He always tells Daniel that he is the love of his life and yet he still feels the need to hide him from the public.

He is beginning to see what Olalla had told him. His actions didn’t show that he loves Daniel with every fiber of his being. Maybe that’s why Daniel left the room, he knew that Fernando was holding back. He had to find Daniel.

 

He walks to the kitchen, but he isn’t there. He tries the bedroom, both bathrooms, the guestroom and even the front and backyard. The Dane is nowhere to be found and for a moment he is panicking. The car is still there, so Daniel most be as well. He decided to go to the terrace with the jacuzzi and pool. He just needs some fresh air before he goes on with his search for his fiancé. He pushed the doors open, not really looking at anything. He stops at the railing so he can take in the view.

 

Sounds coming from the right makes him turn his head, but he isn’t fast enough, soon he feels the lukewarm splash of water drenching him. When he finally is able to see again he sees Daniel in the jacuzzi, the younger man is smiling at him. He lets out the breath he didn’t even know he’d been holding.

 

“Come on, it’s great in here” Daniel says.

 

“I didn’t bring trunks”

 

“I didn’t either. Just drop everything and let me see if that injury has made you any less hot than last time I had the pleasure of seeing that beautiful body of yours”

 

Fernando smirks at him as the pulls down the zipper on his sweater, when it’s down he pushes it off his shoulders. He can feel Daniels eyes on him. He grabs a hold of the bottom of his T-shirt and slowly pulls it up and over his head. Daniel is licking and biting his lips to keep himself from getting out and run his hands over this beautiful man in front of him. Fernando raises an eyebrow as he runs his own hand down his stomach. He teases Daniel a little bit more before his right hand disappear underneath the waistband of his pants. Daniel groans and Fernando lets out a moan as he lets his hand cup himself.

 

“Come on Fernando!” Daniel lets out a sound between a yell and a moan.

 

Fernando pulls his hand out and slowly lower his pants to the ground. He steps out of them and smirks even more at the Dane.

 

“Fernando, stop teasing. Get those off and get in here”

 

Fernando considers for a moment, but decides not to torment the poor man any longer. He pulls his boxers down and goes to the edge. Daniel moves over to him and kisses his left thigh and as far up his stomach as he can reach. Fernando savor the moment for a while. Then Daniel takes his hand and moves further into the jacuzzi. Fernando slides into the water and ends up between Daniel legs with his back on the Danes chest. They watch the sun set over the water. Daniel kisses the side of Fernando’s head. It makes Fernando feel all warm and fuzzy. He is so content here in this very moment.

 

He isn’t sure how to start this conversation, but he has to let Daniel know that he is loved more than life itself. Daniel seems to sense his distress.

 

“Are you okay, honey?” Daniel asks.

 

Fernando decides that he can’t do this with his back to Daniel. He wants the man to see all that he’s feeling at the moment, so he turns around to face the younger man.

 

“Not really” He says eventually.

 

“Okay. You wanna talk about it?”

 

“Yes. I have to. I won’t forgive myself if I don’t say it now”

 

“Okay” Daniel sounds a bit unsure after Fernando rant.

 

“I love you. I love you so, so much. You are the best thing that ever happened to me, Daniel. You mean the world to me. You are the only reason I’m able to smile every day, even when everything is fuck up. You are the reason I even started thinking that maybe I was into men. You are the most perfect person in the world and you deserve the love you need…”

 

Daniel all of sudden looks away, which makes him stop for a moment. He grabs Daniels chin and makes him look at him.

 

“Are you breaking up with me?” Daniel asks.

 

Fernando is so stunned by the words that he has no idea what to do. He is so saddened by the words that came out of Daniels mouth. He never wanted the other man to be so unsure of his love for him.

 

“No, God no, Daniel. You are the love of my life. The only one I care about. I know I haven’t been all that good at showing it, least of all to you. I want you by my side every day. I care so much about you. I miss you when you’re not with me. I was so, so scared last night. I was thinking about all the things I still haven’t gotten around to do with you. I was so scared that I would be paralyzed, because then I wouldn’t be able to ever satisfy you sexually anymore. Or hold the child that, if you stayed, we would have. But the thing that scare me most with that scenario is that I wouldn’t be able to put the ring on your finger or feel it when you put my ring on my finger when we get married”

 

Daniel looks deep into his eyes and he sees a few tears roll down his cheeks. He leans forward and kisses the love of his life.

 

“I’m so sorry Daniel, for making football more important than you. It won’t happen again. I promise”

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Daniel Agger for this. I really, really do.
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BHZj59dA6gd/?taken-by=danielagger22  
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CmcMZgNWYAAIbDo.jpg


End file.
